


负距离

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: ABO校园古早ooc介意的人看到这里就可以点出去了 不要互相伤害





	1. 负距离01-06

王柳羿是在高二下学期转学过来的，因为家里把生意的重心挪到了这个大城市，于是举家搬迁到了这里，好在他们家在这有一门远亲，虽然血缘关系已经很淡了，但是关系非常好也能相互照应下。

“妈我去上学啦。”

“诶，路上小心。”

高振宁是王柳羿远方叔叔的儿子，比他大了将近一岁半不过读书迟今年正好和王柳羿同一级。高中是住宿的，前几天报道的时候家里人一起去帮忙收拾了下，虽然王柳羿不是独生子，但是家里人很宠，基本没有让他干过活，突然要住校王柳羿对于这种独立的生活环境是很兴奋，家里人也觉得锻炼一下不错，就没申请走读了。

同寝的是交换生宋义进，虽然是韩国小伙但是中文水平没有比王柳羿差很多了，性格活泼很好相处，已脱单。

贵族学校有贵族学校的好，除了设施豪华的二人间寝室，在基础课程结束后学校还有各种各样的社团，学生们可以按兴趣参加，每个学期都会加上相应的学分。王柳羿刚来这些都还不太懂，宋义进给他出谋划策说游泳社好，他自己就是前任经理，除了正式队员其他人点个到就好了，甚至不用下水训练，宋义进的女朋友就是在社团活动的时候处起来的，不过他现在高三了，实在抽不出时间去处理社团的事情就卸任了，社团经理的位置还空着，王柳羿要是有兴趣的话他也可以推荐一下。

“啊？不了吧，我才刚来呢。”

“事情很简单的，我可以教你，而且当社团经理有额外的加分，加分都是一个学年算的，你来一个学期少一半的分呢，你总不想放假了还来学校里做活动吧？”

“那，那我考虑考虑啊。”

“好的勒。”

王柳羿想想还是去问了高振宁，结果高振宁正好是游泳社的社长，这下跑不掉了，王柳羿被左右夹击硬着头皮去写报名表，填表的时候高振宁在边上瞅了一眼就喊了出来：“蓝哥你还妹90斤啊？那你都没宋义进一半重！”

“你放屁！小宝啊，你当上经理第一件是就是给高振宁增加训练量啊，每天多跑十圈。”

“啊！我忘记和你们说，其实我不会游泳啊！”

“没事没事，宋义进当经理的时候也没下过水，下水不就是落汤鸡了么，不要紧。”

“哎哎哎，AO有别啊，宁王你别揽着小宝，小宝啊，你这太瘦了，其实可以平时去锻炼锻炼。”

“我真的怕水啦，不过可以试试的。”

游泳社的训练在一三五的放学后，周末安排在白天，经理主要负责普通社员的考勤了和后勤物品的管理，总的来说任何不走心的工作都是比较轻松的。

第一天考勤的时候身为社长的高振宁把王柳羿介绍了一下就解散各自活动去了，考勤名单上有一半的人没来，高振宁和王柳羿说其他的是正式队员这礼拜去参加比赛了，周末才会回来。

“所以你的脚是怎么伤的？”

“洗澡的时候滑到的。”

高振宁黑逡逡的脸居然浮起了可疑的红晕，王柳羿惊得嘴巴可以塞下一个鸡蛋。

“好了憋问啦，周末来教你游泳吗？正好周末是不对外的人比较少。”

“好的呀！我要自己备个游泳圈吗？”

“哎哟逊不逊啊蓝哥，有宁王在要什么游泳圈？要不你找rookie腰上借一个？”

“？？？我回去和rookie说了啊。”

“害，咋回事呢蓝哥？这样宁王就不宠爱你了啊！”

后面两次社团活动进行的也很顺利，王柳羿只用在活动开始看着大家签到，然后活动结束后清点物品锁门就好了，礼拜六是正式队员使用泳池的时间，不过还没到训练时间人还没来全。王柳羿穿了条泳裤坐在游泳池边上踢着水，高振宁站在池子里，这边的位置是两米，另一头是一米五，最后一段距离深度波动上升的池底设计。

“水好冰啊宁王。”

“那你先拿水拍拍，我去游两圈先，要下水的时候和我说啊。”

“去吧去吧。”

王柳羿掬了一捧水浇在身上，立马打了一个哆嗦，其实池子里的水和室内空调都是恒温的，但是不知道为什么王柳羿坐在这里觉得尤其得冷。

“你是谁呀？怎么坐在这？”

王柳羿闻声向后看去，一张帅脸放大在身后，两个人几乎是鼻尖对着鼻尖的距离了，王柳羿吓了一跳往后躲了躲扑通一声掉进了水里，喻文波呆滞了两秒钟，看见水里升起了一串泡泡赶紧窜进水池里把王柳羿捞起来。

踩不到底的池子加上王柳羿本来就怕水，刚刚的热身运动也没跟着高振宁好好做，在水底挣了两下没浮起来反而腿抽筋了。下一秒池子边上的人跟着跳了下来，勾着王柳羿的腰往边上游。王柳羿紧紧抱着喻文波的肩膀，他刚刚呛了几口水，现在咳得嗓子眼都痛了，趴在喻文波的肩膀上吓得一脸呆滞。

“哎哎，对不起，没想到哥们你反应这么大啊，这里周末不给外人进的，我就是问问，你没事吧？”

王柳羿吓得没了力气，软在喻文波的怀里，借着水的浮力，喻文波掐着王柳羿的腰往上一抬把人抱到了池子上，然后自己手臂一个用力撑了上去，轻轻拍着王柳羿的后背。落水的人眼睛红红的，看起来好可怜，喻文波抹了一把对方脸颊上的水迹又道了一次歉。

平时喻文波还真懒得管池子边上坐了个人，虽然周末不对外，但是偶尔他们也会用用正式队员的特权带个朋友进来游两圈，都是大家心照不宣的。只是王柳羿白得打眼，穿了条深蓝色的泳裤坐在池边踢水，他今天一进来就看见了，走近了几步对方好像也没有发现，直到他凑近了才闻到一股淡淡的水蜜桃香味这才觉得有点诧异。他们很少带omega过来玩，因为周末来训练的正式队员大多都是alpha，虽然也不会出什么事，但是万一omega信息素不稳来个当场发情什么的场面一定很刺激。

“没事没事，刚刚我走神了，和你没关系。”

王柳羿缓了几口气终于不咳了，喻文波的手心还贴在他的后背上，他在水里这么浸了一遭浑身都发冷，喻文波倒是身上都热热的，贴着王柳羿的地方都烫得过分。他被喻文波抱着的时候瞄了一眼，对方脖子上的腺体贴着阻隔帖，是alpha的专用款，两个人只穿了个泳裤贴这么近怕是不合适。

池子边上湿漉漉的，王柳羿起来得太急加上小腿还抽着筋直接脚底打滑，在屁股摔到地上的前一秒被喻文波抄着后背和膝弯打横抱了起来。

十七岁的男生已经知道要面子了，一个omega被一个不认识的alpha这么亲昵的抱着实在太超过了，只是王柳羿实在腿上没力气只好老老实实地被人抱进了更衣室的长椅上。

“是不是小腿抽筋了？下水前没好好做热身对不对？”

喻文波倒是自来熟，捏了捏王柳羿柔软的小腿肚，听到对方一声惊呼就放轻了力道给对方揉了起来。

“我原来没打算下水的……”王柳羿小声辩解了一下，有点难为情，喻文波碰过的地方烫烫的，烧得王柳羿口干舌燥有些脸红。

“对不住对不住，不是故意搞你的。这里平时周末不让外人进的，你怎么进来的？”

“我是这个学期的，emmm，社团经理。”自己都不会游泳来游泳社当社团经理是真的讲出来有点羞耻。

“噢噢，这样啊，我叫喻文波，高二三的，我们比赛昨天才回来，还没跟你打过招呼所以不认识，这里还痛吗？”

喻文波握着王柳羿的脚踝摸了摸，肤白细腻，摸起来又嫩又滑，喻文波成天呆在游泳社和一群alpha玩耍的确是没怎么接触过这嫩豆腐似的omega，好像身上哪处都是软的，摸上去就舍不得放手，新来的社团经理好香。

“我叫王柳羿，高二一的，和高振宁同班，那个不是很疼了，麻烦你啦。”

说着想抽回被人握在手里的脚腕，喻文波的掌心太烫，摸得王柳羿起了一身汗，不过他刚从水里出来也没人看得出来他身上的是汗还是水。

再摸下去就是性骚扰啦，喻文波依依不舍地松了手，起身从放置干净浴巾的篮子里拿了一条出来抖了抖罩在王柳羿身上，“那你在这里先休息吧，我去帮你叫下宁王？”

“噢，好啊，谢啦。”

喻文波走到门口又退了回来，有些手足无措地看着王柳羿，最后憨憨地用手挠了挠潮湿的后脑勺说：“我可以加一下你的微信吗？”

要和alpha保持距离，尤其是陌生的alpha，alpha在易感期的时候是很可怕，简直可以把omega生吞活剥……所有周围的人告诫他作为一个未成年omega应该如何和一个alpha保持距离，王柳羿看着有点傻愣愣站在门边的喻文波突然笑了一声，摇摇头。

喻文波懊恼地呼了一口气，想说些什么又哽在喉咙里。他情商又不低，当然知道两个人只穿着泳裤的时候去要第一次见面的omega微信是一个不太合适的行为，但是他也没什么非分之想呀，对方是社团经理，又长得这么可爱，谁都会对又白又嫩的omega产生好感的，他也不例外，想要微信很正常的嘛！

其实喻文波很细心，虽然游泳社的正式队员里没有omega，但是社团的普通成员里还有有那么几个的，所以有单独的更衣室，喻文波就直接把人抱过来了。王柳羿脚还有些麻，绷着脚尖走了两步弯下腰，他的柜子在最下面那格，他腿有点弯不下，只好撅着屁股去开了柜门摸出手机问喻文波：“你的微信号是什么？”

喻文波这下开心了，三两步上前把自己的手机号输进去给自己发了添加好友的信息，说回去就加人好友，最后拧了瓶矿泉水给王柳羿才三步一回头的出去了。

体育生是不是都有点傻傻的呀？

王柳羿看着喻文波的背影笑出声，他颜控属性不算明显，但是喻文波真的好好看，眼睛鼻子嘴都仿佛照着他自己最喜欢的那款长的，头发烫了卷，沾了水湿哒哒的搭在头上，像是一只落了水抖抖身子的小柴。

喻文波去泳池里找到了高振宁，对方一听王柳羿刚刚落水了吓得飞奔进了更衣室，喻文波后面喊了几声都没喊住人。

什么嘛，这么着急，关系很好吗？喻文波也不知道自己为什么莫名得有些吃味，他就开学因为比赛原因迟来了一个礼拜，社团里就多了这么一个可爱的omega，哎哟，老队长说得可真没错，队里就不能有omega，一个个十七八岁血气方刚的alpha怎么静得下心训练嘛！王柳羿的声音是软的，腰也是软的，喻文波回忆着刚刚王柳羿摸手机时候撅起来的屁股，又圆又翘，看起来肉呼呼的。

哎哟打住！不可以对omega这么下流！

高振宁看王柳羿那样还是有些不放心，让人收拾好就先把人送回寝室了。

“你和刚刚那个人熟吗？”

“谁？杰克吗？喻文波是吧，这个崽种把你丢进游泳池的是不是？蓝哥你放心，我回去好好收拾他。”

“没啦，是他把我捞起来的，我就是问问。”

“他和我一屋的，难得做个人嘛杰克，那回去哥哥好好奖励他。”

“他之前也是去比赛吗？”

“对啊，你别看他现在这样啊，刚来的时候也是不太行，看起来不像个能游泳的，腰就比你义进哥小点，那个时候正式队员人数都凑不够差点比赛都参加不了，还是宋义进把他抓过来充壮丁的，妹想到那小子还挺有天赋的，现在都是主力了，1500m自由泳都两块奖牌了。”

“哇好厉害！”

“是啊，不过蓝哥啊，我也不指望你为校争光啊，多来游泳馆锻炼锻炼也是好的，阿姨不是说你身体差么，这样高三的强度要吃不消。”

“哎高振宁你怎么和宋义进一样啰嗦。”

“嘿？咋回事？去去去，回去休息吧。”

“拜拜啦。”

王柳羿回寝室洗了个热水澡就躺进了被窝里，早上这一惊一乍的有点吓人，王柳羿眼睛一闭就睡了过去，醒来的时候都是中饭时间了。重度网瘾少年起床第一件时间就是去摸手机，喻文波大概是刚训练好，已经通过了王柳羿的好友请求。

喻文波的微信头像是一只摇着尾巴的柴犬，他给王柳羿发了一个表情，那个时候王柳羿还没醒，过了一会儿没收到回应的喻文波又连发了两个哭泣的表情，又问王柳羿为什么不理他。

【刚刚睡着啦】

【哦哦，那我是不是吵到你了？】

【没有啦，我自己饿醒了哈哈哈】

【你的脚还有事吗？痛不痛？你们寝室是不是离食堂比较远？要不哥们给你带个饭当赔罪？】

【真没事啦，你不用放在心上，已经一点都不痛啦，我等下自己下去吃】

【二食堂的鸡蛋灌饼味道很好，宁说你是刚转来的，记得去尝尝啊】

【好，种草啦，不好吃的话晨跑多跑五圈噢】

【呀！你室友是不是宋义进！老宋这样可不行！经理你不能老宋化啊！】

【不用叫我经理啦，难为情，叫我名字就可以了】

王柳羿加人的时候备注了自己的名字，柳树的柳，喻文波敲下备注的时候只觉得小经理的腰就像那刚抽芽的柳枝，又嫩又软，好像可以折成各种形状。

【宁王他们怎么喊你小宝】

【噫！不说了！我先去吃饭了！】

高振宁是亲戚，自然是知道王柳羿小名的，这几天他就和高振宁和宋义进一起玩，这两个人美名其曰带自己熟悉新环境，然后敲了他三顿饭。宋义进本来就好相处，玩了一个礼拜就和高振宁一样喊起了王柳羿的小名。主要还是王柳羿的小名太嗲，十七岁的男生哪里会喜欢被叫宝蓝，还小宝？头都给高振宁打歪！

对面的人不回信息了，喻文波去撞了撞隔壁高振宁的胳膊，差点把人的筷子给抖下桌。

“干嘛呢！喻文波，搞事情啊！”

“为什么叫王柳羿小宝呀？”

“咋回事啊杰克辣舞，你憋是盯上人家了？”

“我就好奇问问呗，不说拉倒。”说着作势要去夹高振宁碗里的鸡翅。

“有话好好说，放开那个鸡翅！他的小名嘛，家里人都知道。”

哦，家里人都知道。喻文波心里酸了酸，亲戚就亲戚，非要说是家里人，人家清清白白一个omega给误会了咋办！他单手敲着屏幕，删掉了备注里王柳羿三个字，又备注了小宝，想想自己不要和高振宁一个待遇，这逼就是一远方亲戚，谁是谁家里人还不一定呢。最后敲敲打打，王柳羿的微信备注被改成了乖宝，后面还加了一个gay gay的♡。

小经理的朋友圈很有趣，什么东西都有，还会有可爱的自拍。王柳羿喜欢出去玩，喜欢穿粉粉嫩嫩的衣服，和他一样打英雄联盟。天哪！一个omega，长得这么白，性格又好，声音也好听，和自己一个社团，甚至会玩LOL！喻文波暗落落地存下了那张王柳羿带着菠萝头套对着镜头嘟嘴做鬼脸的照片。

王柳羿的成绩算不上拔尖，但是在原来的地方也是稳定的段里前三十的位置，这里的师资都比原来家乡那边好，他怕自己跟不上，吃完饭就去图书馆刷题了。因为是学期初，学校发了适应性的练习册来让学生们进入学习状态，题目由浅入深，做到后面王柳羿有些懵，他数学和别的科比起来稍微弱一点，基本属于最后那道大题只能做出第一小问的程度。

专注于一件事的时候时间过得很快，王柳羿出来的时候都已经是傍晚时间了。因为是周末的原因，学校里大部分学生都回家了，王柳羿因为家里人这个周末出差的原因就没回去，加上他现在正好是新鲜期，对学校里所有的一切都充满了兴趣就也没有回家。

【今天在图书馆看到了一个omega长得好正点】

【学校正点的omega不就这么几个嘛，两年了没看腻？】

【这个好像没见过】

【不是，我是说，你咋回事，你还会去图书馆】

【上学期不是学分不够嘛，去做个义工，没想到看到这么个o，等着啊老子这学期必脱单】

喻文波刚写完作业，班级里拉过一个alpha的群，喻文波平时没怎么参与群聊，毕竟alpha们聊着聊着话题总会走偏，虽然他不排斥别人聊些有些超过的话题，但是也不参与，只是同学罢了，大家管好自己的事情就可以了，光是训练就消耗了他大部分精力，实在没空跟着那群总是精虫上脑的同学搞事情。

【你逼逼这么久，照片呢？】

【没图说个几把】

【他刚刚在理书包，看样子要出去了，等着啊我刚刚拍了张】

【图片.jpg】

【卧槽，可爱诶】

【我们学校有这个人？怕不是这学期刚转的吧】

【挺耐看的】

【哎哟叼着笔，啧啧，一看就很欲】

照片里的王柳羿还在做题，看样子是解不出来题，下意识地咬着笔杆，好看的手指托着腮，神情专注。其实王柳羿不是漂亮那挂的，架不住长得又白又乖，戴着一副一看就是好学生的眼镜，加分项是纤长的手指，和露出袖口的细瘦的手腕。

【差不多够了啊，每天意淫omega，吃饱了撑着？】

喻文波是班级体委，平时和大家关系也不错，其他人知道他那性格，估计是看不惯话题往限制级方向发展了就出来叫停。

偷拍可耻啊！喻文波有点生气，小omega一个人在图书馆里怎么一点戒心都没有呢？不对，在图书馆要什么戒心，是偷拍的人太恶心了。这个年纪的男生，看到胳膊就想到大腿，看着王柳羿叼着笔搞不好就在想是在含着自己那话呢！简直臭不要脸！

还很欲？欲NMB！

喻文波套了个薄外套出门直奔二食堂，王柳羿是真的显眼，他个子不矮站在那里像株嫩生生的小白杨，搭着一条粉色的外套衬得他更乖了，背包上海挂着一只彼得兔，王柳羿也像只兔子，浑身雪白的，自己把他从水里抱起来的人咳得眼睛也红红的。食堂里也没几个人，喻文波到了鸡蛋灌饼的窗口前抓住了这只落单的小兔子。

“诶？喻文波，你也过来吃这个呀？”

喻文波比王柳羿厚实多了，站在人身后就把边上打量的目光给挡得严严实实的，两个人买了灌饼又去买饮料，灌饼是喻文波刷的卡，这边又要王柳羿请他喝饮料。

“好呀，你要喝什么？”

“那个，水，水蜜桃汁。”

如果高振宁在的话这会儿就该觉出不一样了，喻文波这崽种除了水就喝可乐和ad钙奶，啥时候喝上水蜜桃汁这种甜腻腻的饮料了？

王柳羿有些脸红，自己拿了杯爽歪歪，水蜜桃是他信息素的味道，刚认识的游泳社社员站在他身后，连呼吸都要打在他的腺体上了，还和他说想喝水蜜桃汁，这是调情吧！

但是自己居然一点都不觉得生气，甚至觉得这样的“冒犯”很让人心动。

哎哟，制裁颜狗的，只能是帅哥了！

鸡蛋灌饼是喻文波点的料，加了香肠加了煎蛋加了培根，王柳羿不吃蔬菜，苦大仇深地叼着生菜咬了几口实在受不了那个味道就把整片给夹了出来丢到盘子里。

小兔子居然不吃菜哦！

但是鸡蛋灌饼里的料真的好吃，酱也是王柳羿喜欢的味道，刷了厚厚一层辣酱，王柳羿吃完一个后就摸着肚皮嘬爽歪歪。像喻文波这样体力消耗巨大的男生，一个饼自然是不够的，又加了一碗面，把汤都喝完了才觉得有了饱的感觉。

“你们平时训练是不是很累呀？”王柳羿把纸巾叠了叠递给喻文波，对方嘴角沾了酱料，帅气的脸瞬间带上了点傻气，但是也很可爱，王柳羿觉得自己完蛋了，他一天有25个小时在刷微博，自然是见过那种觉得一个人可爱就是喜欢上人家的那种论调，他对喻文波自然还谈不上喜欢，但是多多少少有些好感。

哎哟谁会不喜欢长得帅的alpha嘛！

“习惯了，就是吃的多，明天我们训练你还来吗？”

周末的训练都是半天的，因为周末的训练比较专业所以和社团活动没有关系，其实经理不来也行，不过前任经理是宋义进，和他们关系好，所以周末也常去。

“起得来就来吧，我怕自己会睡过头。”

“你平时都去图书馆写作业吗？”

“还好吧，在寝室会想睡觉，就去图书馆写啦。”

“那，那下次叫上我吧！我要是待在寝室里肯定要被宁拉着打游戏。”

哎哟高振宁在的话绝对要和喻文波上路solo，都他妈谁拉着谁玩啊！

“好的呀，就怕你没空，不是训练很忙吗？”

“我不训练的时候都有空！你也可以来看我们训练啊！你是我，额，我们经理嘛。”

“你周末不用回家吗？”

“我家不是这边的，家里人觉得这里学校好所以才来这里念书，就市中心那边有个小套间，有时候大家周末出来玩，玩的晚了就住我家。”

“那不错，蛮自由的嘛，我之前没住过校，这次爸妈不在简直超级棒，也没人非要盯着作息了。”

“那下次聚餐你也来啊，就大家都认识，老宋啊，宁王都会来的，正好你也还没和我们吃过饭呢。”

“这样呀但是其他人我都不是很熟诶。”

“那就我们几个，不叫其他人。”

王柳羿噗嗤一下笑出来，就他们几个那还算什么聚餐呀，“你是想约我出来玩吗？”

喻文波常年泡在水里，人也很白，从露出衣领的脖子咻地一下瞬间红到了耳朵尖，像是一个小秘密膨胀成了一个气球又被人拿针嘭地一下戳破了。

“那个，不是，emmmm……”

“可以的噢，如果你约我的话。”

独守空房.jpg

王柳羿坐在床铺上拍了一张空落落的寝室的照片传到了朋友圈。

【老宋这样不行啊，是不是又陪女朋友？——喻文波】

【让我蓝哥独守空房？——高振宁】

下一秒王柳羿的微信就疯狂震动了起来。

【高振宁为什么喊你蓝哥啊？】

【老宋忒不厚道】

【一个人无聊吗？】

【微信号截图.jpg】

微信流行起来的时候王柳羿年纪还很小，微信号就是宝蓝的拼音和生日。

【好啦，是小名啦，不许跟着这么叫啊！我要面子的！】

【很可爱啊】

【酷盖.jpg】

【哈哈哈哈，周末寝室没有查寝，要出来玩吗？】

【九点半了大哥】

【才九点半，要出来玩吗】

【喻文波你经常很晚的时候出去玩吗？】

【不不不！没有！我很乖的！我平时晚上都呆房间里不出去的！】

【我开玩笑的 我都洗好澡了就不出去啦】

【你饿不饿啊？】

【有点但是睡前吃多了会睡不好的】

喻文波想那我们可以吃个夜宵再出去看个电影，这样就不会积食啦，但是晚上约一个没有被标记过的未成年omega真的很不绅士，喻文波也没敢真的叫人出来。

【他们为什么叫你杰克啊？】

【游戏id，蓝哥想怎么叫都可以】

【好哇，有空一起打游戏】

心仪的omega对他发起了一起游戏的邀请，喻文波手一抖手机啪地一下砸到了脸上，他跳起来捂着鼻子发出一声惨叫。

“干嘛呢杰克辣舞，东西么不吃，脑子坏掉了？”

“哎哟笑得真恶心。”

“怕不是春天到了呢！”

隔壁寝的来串门，加上高振宁一共三个人在底下撸串，喻文波在和王柳羿聊微信就说自己不吃了。

三个人相视一眼说：“阿水别是在撩妹吧？”

喻文波还没反驳，高振宁先说话了“杰克就是个弟弟，能撩到算我输。”

“就杰克这么直男会撩什么妹啊，拉倒吧，不可能的。”

“哎，杰克你继续吃鸡啊，我们继续继续。”

说着三个人又开始接着吃串串，喻文波忿忿地把自己砸进被窝，自己怎么就不会撩了？不是和王柳羿聊得挺好的么！

第二天王柳羿醒来的时候已经十点半多了，昨天晚饭吃得早，现在早就饿到头昏。喻文波七点多给他发了微信问他要不要一起吃中饭，王柳羿想想还没回复，总觉得自己这个什么都好的样子有点过于热情了，想想还是觉得有点不合适。

洗漱完后王柳羿随便套了身衣服就去食堂看看有没有什么能吃的，结果早饭时间早就过了，午饭时间还没到，食堂灯都没开，他只好去小卖部里买了罐牛奶准备先垫垫肚子。就买个单的功夫都能听到边上的女生在讨论游泳社喻文波，说白天特地早起去看游泳社的晨跑，喻文波长得好帅，没有对象，特别直男，不过没有对象就意味着还有机会，自己多偶遇几次搞不好可以搭上话巴拉巴拉什么的。

牛奶是进口罐装的，王柳羿拉开拉环的时候没注意指尖划了一道口子，他一边抿着渗出来的血珠一边单手回喻文波的微信说自己好饿呀。

一口闷了一罐温牛奶，王柳羿觉得浑身的暖暖的，把铝罐拍扁狠狠地丢进了垃圾桶后飞快地回了寝室，游泳社的活动十二点结束，他要抓紧时间收拾一下。

这里对学生的仪表并没有抓得这么严，王柳羿寒假的时候烫了一个小卷，洗完吹干后蓬松地像一只小羊羔。他洗完澡挑了身嫩黄的卫衣，抓了下头发，准备出门的时候收到了喻文波的回复说他那里马上就要好了，让王柳羿再等他一下。

王柳羿又去了一趟小卖部买了上次喻文波说想喝水蜜桃汁才往游泳馆的方向走过去。

游泳社的日常训练刚结束，王柳羿提了一袋觉得几乎没比自己轻几斤的运动饮料站在边上给大家发。

“谢啦蓝哥，居然还有饮料，宁王真的没有白疼你！”

喻文波一解散就飞奔去洗浴室了，王柳羿坐在门口休息的长椅上等了一会儿才看到急匆匆出来的喻文波。

“等很久了吗？”

“没呀。”王柳羿把饮料递过去，喻文波其实不太喝得来这种甜滋滋的果汁，但是这个味道和王柳羿的信息素很像，他咽了一口就觉得自己仿佛尝到了标记的味道似的。

“不过我肚子好饿啊，想吃好吃的。”

“好好好，我必带蓝哥把边上好吃的都吃遍！”

两个人趁着高振宁还没出来就走了，王柳羿摸出手机准备打车就被喻文波拉着往地铁方向走，“这个时间打的要堵车的，地铁很快，就二十几分钟。”

只不过喻文波错误估计了这点的出行人数，他们学校这边地铁口的上一站是大学城，挤上地铁的两个人就像两只可怜兮兮的沙丁鱼被压在一个罐头中。好歹喻文波知道要照顾下弱势群体omega，把人圈在自己身前，两个人面对面站着，身体几乎没有任何距离地贴到了一处。喻文波被挤得有些热，拉下了外套的拉链，王柳羿要是再往前一步就可以感受到喻文波单薄的衣服下面那鼓动的心跳频率。

下一站又上来了些人，王柳羿被挤得往前靠去，他们这里没什么扶手好握，王柳羿没站稳还好喻文波一只手搭在他的腰上借了个力才站住。这个明显超过正常社交距离了，王柳羿甚至能数清喻文波眼睑上的睫毛。两个人都不敢看对方，目光偶尔交错一瞬间，下一秒又别开了眼神，双方的面颊都红扑扑的，最后还是王柳羿受不了了，手指给自己扇风然后转了过去。

喻文波搭在他腰上的手没收，他也没拒绝，看不到喻文波脸他才觉得理智稍稍回笼，喻文波的唇形太好看的，上扬的弧度尤其帅气，如果四周没人他们俩还贴这么近得话他没准会顺势而为地亲上一口，啊，初吻由omega主动的话是不是太不矜持了？不对，他们现在甚至还不是这种关系。

王柳羿的腰真的好细，即使穿着卫衣，摸上去也只有那么细细一截。其实在对方站好的时候喻文波就该收回手的，但是王柳羿身上仿佛对他有什么莫名的吸引力，他看着对方的双颊漫上好看的粉色，只想着对方因为自己脸红的样子真好看，就更加不想放手了，如果后面的人再挤一下，他就可以正大光明地把人抱住，或许还可以发生一个归咎于意外的亲吻。转过身的王柳羿只留给他一段好看的脖颈，王柳羿的脖子也好看，纤细修长，但是omega太没戒心，以为背过身就可以逃掉被亲吻的结果，却把更为脆弱的部位暴露在掠夺者的眼皮底下。Alpha对心仪的omega有着天生的敏锐度，那腺体隐藏在白嫩的皮肤下面，王柳羿不在发情期，这里没有鼓胀的迹象，但是依旧可以闻到甜甜的水蜜桃味。

这一车什么性别都有，但是喻文波可以精准捕捉到属于王柳羿的气息，单纯又稚嫩的小水蜜桃甚至还没有发育成熟就已经被人惦记上了。

喻文波摸了摸自己脖子上贴着阻隔帖的位置，那里血管下流过的血液都在发热。离自己的易感期其实没两天了，喻文波人生前十六年中，易感期都是靠药物压制加运动发泄，精疲力竭的时候自然就没那么多旖旎的念头再去想东想西了。他一直觉得自己不算个重欲的人，但是从昨天见到王柳羿之后就时时刻刻都想着他，除了训练的时间之外，他好像没办法去专注做其他事情了，只有在泳池里游个五千米才能用疲惫去转移一下自己的注意力。

好想咬他呀，哪怕只是对着那里咬上轻轻一口，也一定会很让人满足的。

出了地铁口，喻文波七拐八拐地带人到了一家日式烤肉，他刚刚在地铁上的时候已经用手机订了位置了。他仔细回忆着昨天睡前网上搜的那些什么追o秘籍啊，必须注意的100条事项啊，脑袋里一片空白，他什么都没记住，又觉得要是对一个人有好感的话又需要什么套路呢？他没有追过人，第一次可能会出点差错，不过没事，他脸皮够厚，犯错了及时改过来就好了。

他们两个人都不是本地的，喻文波在这里吃到的美味基本都是高振宁宋义进葛炎姜承録他们探过的店。他头脑风暴想着王柳羿有可能会喜欢吃的东西，其实他去问高振宁就好了，高振宁什么都知道，肉眼可见的是个弟控，但是万一给高振宁发现了他的小心思，搞不好他就要被丢进泳池来一段solo。

“我超级喜欢吃烤肉的！”

居然被自己猜中了！喻文波松了一口气，开始翻着菜单，怕把人饿着加上自己早上的训练量，喻文波点了满满一桌的肉。

喻文波真的像别人说的那样没有谈过恋爱吗？

王柳羿看着人给自己拧开汽水的瓶盖，烤肉的夹子一直握在喻文波手中自己都没机会碰，喻文波甚至看出自己喜欢吃辣的，所有烤好的肉片都刷了一遍辣酱才放到自己的餐碟前。

不过喜欢一个人本来就是一件无师自通的事情呀。

“啊，你自己也吃点呀，别只给我夹啦。”

“你不是肚子饿么？”

“好啦，现在垫了一点了，慢慢吃呀，你也多吃一点。”

王柳羿赶紧从炭火网上夹了一片肉到喻文波碗里，喻文波才停止了疯狂的投喂行为。

这家日式烤肉位置很偏，但是味道好所以生意火热，还好喻文波先订了位置不然来排队起码一个小时。

最后上了两个奶油冰淇淋百香果布丁，王柳羿接过来问了一句：“我们有点这个吗？”

服务员怕上错菜又对了一遍夹在边上下单的记录：“没上错哦，这是情侣套餐的赠品，祝你们用餐愉快。”

“啊？噢，噢，谢谢。”

小心思被直白地点了出来，两个人都有点面热，各自吃着甜品，明明只是出来吃个饭，这下坐实了约会的名目了。但是没有人否认，炭火还在滋啦滋啦地燃烧着，像两颗懵懂的心被夹在烧热的铁丝网上焦灼发烫。

“呼，好饱。”

“那，那我们……”

“这么早边上有好玩的地方吗？”

“那去看电影吧！前段时间封闭训练上的电影都还没看呢。”

王柳羿凑过去和喻文波看附近的电影院和影讯，男生都喜欢看国外的英雄片特效片，王柳羿也不例外，他甚至是那种忠诚的首映党。果不其然喻文波挑了一场王柳羿看过的电影，王柳羿眼睛都不眨地锁定了位置付了钱后站起来摸了摸圆鼓鼓的肚皮。

店家贴心地在门口放置了一支去味喷雾，王柳羿巴掌大的脸被罩在喻文波的手掌下掩住了口鼻眼睛，喻文波按着喷头把人从头到身上都扫了一遍，又凑上去闻了闻确定没有烤肉的气味才给自己随便喷了几下。

“这家店原来还是高振宁带我来，我们聚餐喜欢吃烤肉，我觉得他们家的鸡肉味道超级顶，你喜欢吗？”

“我喜欢，额，我比较喜欢最后的那个甜品，有点酸酸的。”

是情侣套餐的赠品哦。

服务员的话仿佛在脑子里来回地刷着弹幕，淦！

高振宁：“我就回去换个衣服，我这么大的一个蓝哥呢？”

姜承録：“跟杰克跑了”

高振宁：“那没事，跑不了的”

因为是临时买的电影票，巨幕厅里已经没有好的位置了，他们买了个vip厅的，进去了才知道是两人的沙发座，这就很像情侣座了。两个人进来的时候有些迟，电影已经开始放片头了，喻文波拉着王柳羿的手摸黑走到位置上，沙发很软，坐下来人就要陷进去了，喻文波骨头硬，连家里和寝室的床垫都很硬，但是王柳羿就喜欢这种软软的靠垫，躺得人仿佛没有骨头。

午后两点正好是人发困时候，而且..他们刚吃了午饭，血液都往胃部循环，电影院开着温度适宜的空调，又是这样昏暗的环境，王柳羿觉得就连喻文波啃爆米花发出的响声都是一种催眠的调调。

喻文波保证自己上课的时候都没有坐得这么端正过，电影开场四十分钟，他一直目不转睛地盯着电影屏幕，生怕自己乱瞟的眼神会被王柳羿给捕捉到，直到他肩头传来了对方的重量和温度才吁了一口气出来，想着人家omega都这么主动了，自己是不是也应该有点表示呢？于是努力克制着手发抖，把手搭在了王柳羿的腰上，把人往自己这边带了一下。

小经理发出了一身呜咽，喻文波一下松了劲儿，手也只敢虚搭在王柳羿的腰上，这会儿才飞快地瞄了边上一眼就发现人家原来已经睡着了。喻文波整个人松了口气软了下来靠在沙发背上，想想又往上坐了坐让王柳羿靠得更舒服一点。

他都不知道电影里放了什么，却又希望电影可以放得更久一点，他的肩膀有点酸，但是王柳羿靠在他肩上这样的认知让他无比开心，心脏剧烈跳动，像是有什么种子破土而出要生根发芽开出一朵花来。喻文波完全忘记了他们认识刚刚过两天，他就已经这样约着吃了饭看了一场两个人注意力都不在屏幕上的电影。王柳羿没有做任何隔绝的措施，好闻的水蜜桃香气就这样淡淡地萦绕在喻文波的鼻尖。他缩缩鼻尖去追寻那香气，想着他可以让这小桃子变得更加成熟一点，他应该更有耐心才对。

王柳羿在电影彩蛋的时候终于醒了过来，像是还没睡清醒，用额头抵着喻文波的肩膀蹭了又蹭，像只撒娇的小猫咪，喻文波被撩得心神荡漾，在电影结束后灯亮起来的前一秒用手掌遮住了王柳羿的眼睛，告诉他不要马上睁开，免得晃到眼睛。小经理有一瞬间的呆滞，下一秒就乖乖地一动不动了，饱满的唇瓣微张着，看起来简直像是索吻。喻文波庆幸对方正好闭着眼睛，不然自己这表情搞不好会吓到人。

“好啦，再不松开我要以为你想亲我啦。”

王柳羿抓着喻文波手腕挪开，就撞进了喻文波专注的目光里，他的眼睛好亮，像是大晴天早上十点钟的太阳投射在游泳馆里水面上的反光，反正比着昏暗的电影院的灯更加来得让人晃眼。

他好像真的想亲我。

电影结束已经四点钟了，两个人出了电影院才意识到居然还牵着手，王柳羿先松了手就明显觉得身边的小柴犬情绪肉眼可见的down了下来。

“怎么啦杰克？现在回学校么？”

王柳羿和别的朋友一样叫他杰克，好像也没什么不对，但是喻文波心里就是闷闷的。他想说时间还早，这里跟他家里很近，可以去他家里玩，他家有switch，有投影仪，还有能按摩放松的浴缸，甚至可以为了王柳羿换一张软一点的席梦思床垫。但是单身的alpha约未成年的omega去住所这种事情也太过于大胆了，王柳羿会不会觉得他轻浮又下流，但是他又好想叫王柳羿来他家里玩呀，他想和王柳羿呆更久一点。

“现在就回去吗？”

“回去正好能赶上晚饭呀。”

“这里边上有很多好吃的，你想吃什么？我都带你去。”

“在这里吃的话回去就很晚了诶。”

“没关系，我家就住边上，太迟了可以睡我……”

话说得太快，alpha还是太嫩了些，所有的想法都写在了脸上。是的，他想和王柳羿在外面过夜，想让他晚上枕着自己的手臂睡觉，想和他分享浴室里那个可以震动的按摩浴缸，他想再看看王柳羿那纤细柔软的腰肢。

“杰克哥想出来的话，下次我们还可以再出来哦。”

喻文波觉得自己的小心脏被疯狂地撩拨着，他享受这样酸酸的感觉，又想王柳羿给他一个痛快，但是他们才认识两天，这个痛快的结果大约只有一个痛字。

“那我们吃了再回去吧，不会很迟的。”

“真的，不会很迟的。”他又强调了一遍。

“那我们吃什么呀？”

王柳羿看喻文波那表情就觉得要坏事，他们还什么关系都不是呢，他居然就会因为喻文波露出来的委屈表情而感到不忍心了。

最后两个人去吃了清爽的家常小炒，吃完出来天都黑透了，喻文波又拉着人去买了奶茶说是给王柳羿暖暖手。

“你自己不买吗？”

“我，我不喝奶茶的。”

“那你的手不冷吗？”

喻文波自然是不会手冷的，他一年四季就像个移动暖宝宝，但是现在手里没个东西显得空落落的，想着要不自己也买一杯东西拿着好了，然后说：“一点点冷吧。”

王柳羿把空着的那只手从卫衣的兜兜里伸出来去握喻文波的掌心，问：“这样还冷吗？”

结果喻文波的手心热乎乎的，几乎都要冒汗了，王柳羿没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来：“小骗子。”

喻文波有些难为情，但是手上的力道一点没松，把王柳羿的手捏得紧紧的，生怕对方把手给抽回去，直接握着人家的手放进了自己外套的衣服兜里，人害羞得连说话都哆嗦：“我们，回学校，回学校。”

学校园区很大，喻文波偏偏带着人走了人最少的那一条，王柳羿来的第一天就给高振宁带着逛过了，高振宁苦口婆心地科普说“就是这里！一定要小心带你走这条路过的alpha啊！绝对没安好心！黑乎乎的，监控没有灯也没有！绝对是想对你动手动脚！遇上这种人马上给宁王打电话，看你宁王用鞋给他脸都抽歪掉！”

但是喻文波好老实，只是乖乖地握着他手指，这段路马上就要走完了，喻文波摸着王柳羿的指尖停下了脚步。

“怎么了呀？我寝室马上就到啦，都快查寝了。”

“额，那个，你这，手指怎么多了个口子，昨天掉进游泳池划到的吗？”

“没啦，和昨天没关系，白天我开牛奶罐的时候被拉环勾到的，哈哈哈哈你再发现的迟一点他就快要愈合啦！”

喻文波知道自己纯粹是在没话找话，他有些心疼地摸摸那个凸起的部位，想说以后这些东西可以给他来干，他很乐意给omega服务，又觉得不对，他只是很想为王柳羿一个人做这种事，又觉得这样的说法太过大A主义，要是惹人反感就不好了，只好说：“那你疼不疼啊？”

血都没流两滴，白天就已经不疼了，三岁小孩都不会觉得疼的那种，喻文波肯定也心里有数，但是王柳羿就是忍不住想逗逗人家，“你呼呼就不疼了呀。”

结果喻文波当真握着王柳羿的指尖放到唇边对着那个位置亲了一口。

Ohmygod！阿弥陀佛！哈利路亚！

什么都好，感谢上苍让这段路没有路灯！

喻文波这只小学鸡的初吻交代在了王柳羿细白的指尖上，又十分刻意地问：“这样还痛吗？”

被亲的人呆愣愣地摇摇头，喻文波没有散发任何信息素，脖子的阻隔帖也老老实实地贴着，但是王柳羿就是觉得那一下烫得他差点要跳起来了，脊柱连着头盖骨都觉得一片酥麻。这里果然不是一个好地方，王柳羿匆匆道别就百米冲刺跑回了宿舍。

马上就要查寝了，宋义进居然有本事比王柳羿还淡定，在王柳羿洗完澡的后一分钟慢悠悠地逛回来。

“宝啊你干嘛不开灯？”

“我要睡了！”

“才十点半！”

“我有点困了！”

“你关灯干嘛看手机？很伤眼睛的！”

“雨女无瓜！”

宋义进啧啧两下给高振宁发了微信。

【你们家小孩叛逆期到了？】

王柳羿抱着手机用被子把整个人盖住，喻文波的朋友圈十分钟之前发了一个柴犬哭泣的表情包，王柳羿因为是社团经理所以加了社团里的不少人，可以看出来喻文波的确是人缘很好，虽然下面留言的每个人都在嘲笑他。罪魁祸首小经理决定安慰一下这只快要掉眼泪的小柴，于是点开了对方的聊天框，上面还有一分钟之前对方的留言。

【蓝哥我错了】

【小黄人流泪.jpg】

【蓝哥你不要不理我】

【.】

【你的手好烫，电影院里这么冷我都要给你摸出汗了】

！！！！

喻文波嗷呜一声把头埋进枕头堆里，把在下面撸串的另外几个人吓得够呛。

【！！！！】

【宁你咋回事？以前不是秒回的吗？】

【杰克刚刚流鼻血了，我在处理凶案现场】

【哇，不愧是宁王】

【不愧是杰克辣舞，火气真大，是时候放放血了】

王柳羿早读的时候正好是各种社团正式队员晨练的时间，他长得高，坐在教室后面的倒数第二排靠窗的天选之位，他一边心不在焉地背书一边看着操场上游泳社的那群人跑圈。这是日常的体能训练，其实操场上七八个社团，王柳羿能一眼瞄到喻文波多亏了站喻文波边上的高振宁，这逼近看没感觉，远看是真的显眼。不知道是不是因为游泳池常年被漂白剂腌渍入味了，所有人都白生生的，就高振宁一个肤色出众，远看一眼就认出来了。

其实喻文波比王柳羿忙多了，除了上课之外社团的训练排得很满，光是要早起晨练就很要人命了，王柳羿是绝对起不来的，喻文波不知道是从宋义进还是高振宁那听来王柳羿老是赖床赖过了早饭时间，就在晨练前自己吃的时候买了两份，牛奶选了瓶装的，把瓶盖拧松了然后把早饭用毛巾裹着放到了王柳羿的课桌洞里免得冷得太快。

被人追求的感觉的确让人很享受，尤其对方是喻文波这种长得帅气又有趣的人。两个人在空闲的时候会聊微信，基本都是在睡前的这段时间，不然不是喻文波要训练就是王柳羿要看书。一周有三次社团时间可以见得久一点，不过王柳羿每次记录完出勤两个人没说两句话喻文波就要开始训练了。

晚饭倒是一起吃，高振宁还蛮开心说弟弟终于认识到了哥哥的好，知道天天粘着哥哥吃饭了，猫没白养。

这个礼拜五晚上没有训练，王柳羿和游泳社的几个人一起吃晚饭，喻文波摸着手机噼里啪啦的，屏幕都要按出花来了，被高振宁打了下手背。

“嘶！宁王干嘛啊！”

“吃饭玩什么手机？你有小秘密？”

王柳羿搁在桌上的手机亮了一下，是喻文波约他周末出去玩的邀请，其实说玩的话都一样，都是吃饭看电影之类的，但是哪里有这么多电影好看呀，两个人倒是都不挑，毕竟看电影只是个幌子，和喜欢的人挨着肩一起在黑乎乎的地方坐着，干啥都行，电影难看点也没事。

小经理摸着手机回了个留言，在高振宁靠过来的前一秒退出了界面。

“哎哟蓝哥你吃饭认真点，人都这么瘦了，饭凉了不好吃！”

“吃！吃吃!”

王柳羿赶紧夹了两筷子菜到高振宁碗里把人哄住，毕竟宁王嗓门大，要是被他看到自己的微信置顶聊天是喻文波的话整个食堂立马就能知道喻文波在追自己了。

“害，还是蓝哥对我好，哥哥一定给你物色个好男朋友。”

正常疯狂扒饭的喻文波一听饭粒直接给呛气管里了，坐在边上的宋义进给人拍拍后背，“没事儿，宁没说你啊，你不用这么激动，小宝要求比较高，你可能不太够格。”

？？？

喻文波大大的脑袋里装满了小小的疑问，咋回事呢这帮人！

晚上宋义进要陪小钰去图书馆，正好王柳羿也要去写作业，高振宁放完餐盘就揽着喻文波的胳膊往回走结果被对方一个胳膊肘顶到胸口。

“干嘛呀杰克辣舞？回去开黑啊！”

“老子要去图书馆，你走开。”

“？？？咋回事，你看上哪个爱学习的小妹妹了？”

“去你的小妹妹！我要好好学习了！”

一边的姜承録露出了然的微笑，戳了戳高振宁的肩膀：“宁，双排。”

“走啊筛哥，我们双排，明天杰克的段位就跟我们没关系了！”

筛哥牛逼！

喻文波背着包跟在王柳羿的身后一行四个人往图书馆里走，晚上图书馆的位置热门，四个人没有找到一起的位置就分开来坐了，王柳羿和喻文波逛到五楼才在一个书架角落里找到了两个位置，可能因为边上书架多，挡着光了有些暗所以才空了下来。

“这题我想了很久，解不出来。”王柳羿把卷子摊开来，倒数第二题的第三小问还空着，白天他算了很久，喻文波是理科生，虽然也偏科但是数学是真的强，划了一根辅助线思路就很清晰了。

“什么时候可以立法禁止这种动点题啊！”

喻文波夹带私货地解题，左手搭在王柳羿的椅背上，右手握着笔在草稿纸上写了解题思路给王柳羿，基本就是一个半包的姿势。王柳羿坐姿相当随意，反正角落里也没人看得到，盘起腿上半身靠在桌上做题的时候团起来就只有小小一只，喻文波觉得对方好像和家里那只柴都差不多大，刚好可以把他整个抱进怀里。

小经理并不抗拒这个alpha的接近，甚至有点期待，omega还不能很好地稳定自己信息素的散发，喻文波靠得这么近就好像在吃饭后的甜点一样。

“喻文波你怎么脸红了？”

泛红的脸颊被人轻轻掐了一下，喻文波抓着人家的手捏了捏，“赶紧写作业，这样周末就可以玩了。”

“要我明天看去看你训练吗？”

“我蓝哥起得来？你多睡一会儿吧，等我结束了来接我就可以了。”

王柳羿对着卷子吐吐舌头，周末还要早起真的很要命，但是他也想近距离看看喻文波晨跑的样子，可以在他跑完后给他递瓶饮料或者毛巾，不给其他女生献殷勤的机会，但是周末的被子仿佛被下了咒，死死地压在他的身上不让他起床。

“我怕你喝了别人下毒的水拉肚子。”

“……这么恶毒吗？那我只喝社团经理发的。”

“贫嘴，你就没作业？你周末写作业的时间比我少多了好吗。”

两个人写完作业已经快要十点了，出了图书馆喻文波又拉着人往小卖部的方向走。

“你饿了吗？”

“一点点，给你买点面包不然你明天醒来又饿肚子。”

“那不会，我妈昨天给我带了一袋桃子来，你要不要啊？”

说着王柳羿从包里摸了一个水蜜桃出来，就手掌心这么大，喻文波抛了抛又去抓王柳羿的手。

“干嘛啦？”

“我以前不喜欢吃水果的。”

“嗯？”

“又要洗又要削皮，好麻烦。”

又是这条小路，王柳羿心想要坏事，但是被牵着手又觉得绝对不能让高振宁知道，不然喻文波搞不好要被高振宁削。

“但是我现在觉得水蜜桃很好，很香，很可爱。”

“嗯？那我闻起来就很像水蜜桃。”

“说的就是你。”

喻文波作势嗅了嗅王柳羿的颈子，水蜜桃的味道瞬间浓郁到像奶茶里的爆珠被咬开似的。喻文波干燥的唇瓣几乎就要碰到王柳羿纤细的脖子了又堪堪停住。

王柳羿一只手抵着喻文波的肩膀没用力，但是喻文波也没有更进一步的动作了，英挺的鼻子顶着王柳羿的侧脸刮了刮，这个动作太过亲昵，王柳羿刷地一下脸红了，磕磕绊绊地问：“那你现在喜欢吃水果了？”

“还是不喜欢，只喜欢水蜜桃。”

“这，这样啊。”

握着的手掌变成了十指相扣的姿势，两个人拉着手走完了那条没灯没监控的小路，喻文波用那个水蜜桃碰了碰王柳羿的侧脸，让人睡醒垫了肚子再来找他。

回到寝室的时候宋义进都已经洗完澡了，姗姗来迟的人变成了王柳羿，宋义进看着人红着脸风风火火地跑进来放下书包又急匆匆地拿着换洗的衣服奔向卫生间啪地一下关上门后摇摇头，觉得一个礼拜前做啥都慢斯条理的仿佛是另外一个人。

睡前例行的玩手机环节，两个人都点着各自的床头小灯，王柳羿还没睡宋义进就放心地小声打电话了。小经理翘着腿刷完微博和朋友圈翻到了喻文波一个小时前的朋友圈，那只水蜜桃被搁在掌心拍了张照片，配字，我可以吃掉你吗？

【？？？？？——姜承録】

【杰克思春了？——宋义进】

【喻文波发情了？——刘志豪】

【杰克辣舞你敢肖想筛哥？双A恋素质屌差！——高振宁】

王柳羿往前翻了翻，果然姜承録的头像是一个屁桃卡通，笑得他整张床都跟着震。

可以的呀，如果你想的话。

【睡了吗？】

【睡了？】

【？】

【那晚安咯。】

发了四条留言都没有收到回复，这一点都不像之前的喻文波，王柳羿只当人是睡了，游泳社下午的训练还是很带劲的，喻文波训练完还给自己讲了两个小时的题想想是挺累，估计躺到床上就可以直接睡到昏迷了，毕竟明早他们还有日常的体能训练。

直到白天王柳羿吃完面包后才觉得不对劲了，就算喻文波睡得早今天醒来了也一定会回他微信的，结果现在都到他们训练结束的点了喻文波的对话界面里还是只有自己的留言，王柳羿去游泳馆的时候只剩一个高振宁刚洗完澡一脸司马的走出来。

把水递过去，王柳羿和高振宁边走边问为什么喻文波今天不在是没来训练还是怎么样了。

“害，憋提了，喻文波昨天不知道在嘚瑟什么，在床上啃完一个水蜜桃去卫生间洗完澡回来躺床上没十分钟就易感期提前了。”

“他这人吧身体素质贼好，易感期一直很准的，最近不知道怎么了，信息素也不是很稳定，以前吃完药压不下来去游个几千米也应该老实了，结果昨天晚上，哦豁，那架势以为刚分化呢。”

“那他人呢？”

“昨天去医院挨了一针就回家了，今天明天的训练都请了假，看这样子估计下礼拜也够呛。”

“啊，这么严重啊，那桃子不会有问题吧？”

“哎哟喂桃子能有啥问题，我蓝哥是不懂alpha，能让易感期提前，那喻文波估计是真的有喜欢的人了，嘿嘿，等他回来看哥不把他挖得裤子都给扒了。”

“那，那你手下留情哦。”

“？？蓝哥你哪边的？你就不好奇？”

“emmmm，我还有事，先走啦。”

王柳羿进了社团办公室，他第一次行使这种类似特权的东西，像是做贼似的连灯都没有开，偷偷摸摸地开了机，打开了社员情况登记表，在Excel里面找到了喻文波的信息，记下了喻文波家里的地址，果然和他们上次吃饭看电影的地方很近。

毫无防备地提前进入了易感期有多难受？王柳羿百度了一下就羞得脸都红了，他飞快地出了校门打了车到市中心，中午正好是出行的好时候，他真应该好好听上个礼拜喻文波的话，地铁虽然人多了些，但是好歹不堵车呀。

他在楼下的药店买了药，又怕喻文波肚子饿不能直接吃还去隔壁买了一份香菇鸡肉粥。电梯上得很快，喻文波家楼层很高，王柳羿出来之后找到了喻文波家的门牌号，站在前面又犹豫了下，自己这样突然跑过来会不会很突兀？他是不是一个人休息会比较好？

他又给喻文波发了条信息问他要不要紧，结果还是没有收到回复，别是一个人在家里昏过去了。

门铃声音相当刺耳，王柳羿按了两下，连隔壁邻居都探出来看了一眼，喻文波家的门还是纹丝不动。

不会吧？难道人不在家？

喻文波家的门是那种智能指纹密码锁，王柳羿咽了咽口水把开关的盖子网上推，界面亮起来之后按下了自己的六位生日。

刷的一下门开了。

王柳羿小时候帮爸爸去银行存过每个月要扣的保险费，那个时候他的妹妹还没有出生，他还是家里独子，到了银行把银行卡塞进去后跳出了密码界面王柳羿才想起来爸爸还没有和自己银行卡密码，就给爸爸打了电话。

“密码当然是你生日啊！不然是什么？家里什么密码都是宝贝的生日啊！”

当然后来王柳羿用爸爸的卡给自己充游戏币被骂了一顿是后话了。

“喻文波？喻文波你在家吗？”

客厅被拉上了遮光窗帘，光线很暗，王柳羿轻声带上门后把东西放到了桌子上，也没穿拖鞋就踩着袜子走到卧室门口。

他仿佛忘记了家里人对他所有的关于未成年omega的叮嘱，浓郁的白酒的气息熏得他有些头晕，他敲了敲喻文波卧室的房门，发现门是虚掩的就直接推了进来。

“喻文波你在吗？我进来咯？”

卧室里的信息素更加具有攻击性，王柳羿靠着墙都觉得小腿打颤，遮光窗帘全部都拉上了，床头的小灯也是冷色调的，衣服裤子甩了一地，喻文波的手机放在床头充电器没插上，手机估计是电量耗尽关机了。

浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声停了下来，房间里只剩下王柳羿自己疯狂跳动的心跳声。

他被alpha强势的信息素压得有点喘不过气，他终于意识到独自一人去易感期中的alpha家是一件多么愚蠢的事情，但是他已经没有力气再去打开房门走出这间属于喻文波的屋子了。

“喻文……”

内卫的门被咻地一下推开，喻文波刚冲了一个冷水澡体温暂时降了下来，他浑身泛着凉气，身上什么都没穿，手上拿着一块浴巾也不好好系着，就勉强挡着要命的位置。

喻文波脸上的神情晦暗不明，嘴皮动了动也没出声，王柳羿紧张得喉结上下鼓动，他不是没见过喻文波身上穿得少的时候，毕竟第一次见面双方都穿着泳裤，但是他这样捂着还不如不捂着呢，画面太超过了。

王柳羿瘫坐在床上，喻文波顺势压了上去。

“蓝哥。”

“小宝……”

四瓣唇一触即分，喻文波想为自己轻率的行为道歉，但是实在是忍不住，摘掉了王柳羿的眼镜亲了亲对方的额头说：“蓝哥，再让我亲一下。”  
这次是实打实的接吻了，两个人之前都没有什么恋爱经历，虽然都看过不少电视剧或者那种小电影但是和自己亲身上阵总是不同的。牙齿撞在一起有些疼，王柳羿从小开始箍牙，到了去年底才脱掉了保持器，齿龈敏感又脆弱，被喻文波滚烫的舌尖一一舔过的时候忍不住发出几声呻吟，喻文波听到了动作顿了顿，亲亲王柳羿的唇瓣问自己是不是弄痛人家了。  
小经理不点头也不摇头，手摸着喻文波的侧脸掐了一把，“你难受不难受呀？”  
王柳羿指的是提前进入易感期这件事，喻文波要是真是只柴犬，那耳朵就会瞬间塌下来，说起这个就委屈得要命，十六岁的男生一直易感期十分规律，每次都按时吃药，哪里遭过这种罪，一整个晚上硬了软，软了硬，自己撸了好久就是射不出来。  
委屈巴巴地拉着王柳羿的手去摸自己硬得发烫的阴茎，“蓝哥帮帮我，我射不出来，要炸了都……”  
小经理哪里碰过alpha的性器，还是在勃起的状态下的，吓得眼神都不知道该往哪里落，他没帮别人撸过，自己也很少打飞机，毕竟omega的身体很难通过前面得到满足。Alpha的性器有着天然的优势，在两个人眉来眼去的一个礼拜里，社团活动的时候王柳羿有些控制不住自己，老是往喻文波的裤裆那里瞄，泳裤是有些收着的设计，那里即使没有勃起看过去也是沉甸甸的。这是所有omega都向往又崇拜的位置，但是真的上手又有些害怕，喻文波那里又粗又硬，摸起来的形状甚至都和王柳羿手腕那段大小差不多。  
王柳羿顺着喻文波的意思撸了几下，身上的人呼吸声都重了起来，亲吻落在了喻文波可以碰到的任何一处。他从昨天开始就被这水蜜桃的香味撩拨到无法冷静，或者说这整整一个礼拜，他都在靠那超过平时训练一倍的运动量来转移这种躁动的感觉，只是昨天吃了王柳羿送给他的桃子后，甜美的果肉在齿间被咬烂滑过喉咙，这种冲动突然就有些压抑不住了，他想把王柳羿像那只桃子一样吃干抹净，最好连核都吞下去。  
易感期的中的喻文波跟平时的样子不太一样，他看向王柳羿的眼神期待又危险，他之前知道王柳羿给他发了信息，那时他身体不舒服实在腾不出手去回，后来缓过来一点了又克制着不去碰手机，他知道自己一定会忍不住想叫人来自己家陪自己的，王柳羿也许会心软地答应，但是这个时候进了自己家的门想出去就没有这么容易了。  
王柳羿有些酒精过敏，从小到大对酒就敬而远之，偏偏喻文波的信息素是闻一口都能呛死人的白酒味，虽然不会像真的酒精一样让王柳羿浑身起红疹子，但是其他症状一点没落下。王柳羿觉得自己头开始变得昏昏沉沉，四肢有点软绵绵的使不上力，他不敢再去碰喻文波那蓄势待发的性器了，勾着对方的脖颈送上自己的嘴唇，只希望对方可以对自己这偷懒行径睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
亲吻消耗了两个人肺部大部分氧气，这方面王柳羿自然是比不过喻文波的，下水都怕的小经理肺活量怎么比得上每天晨跑五千米的游泳社正式队员。等回过神的时候王柳羿下身只剩一条被扯得露出半边卵袋的内裤，上半身的毛衣被丢到一边，衬衫被崩掉了两个扣子，露出一截形状精致的锁骨。喻文波仗着社团经理不用跟着训练这一点在对方展露出来的肌肤上肆无忌惮地烙下自己的印记，手指也隔着内裤使劲地揉搓着那肉呼呼的屁股。  
穴口被挤压逗弄，小omega哪里经受过这种阵仗，发出的惊呼又甜又腻，说着警告的话，听在喻文波耳朵里更像是情人间的撒娇。两个人又吻到了一处，全裸的喻文波自然没有任何顾忌，性器插进了王柳羿的腿间，隔着内裤贴着那处缝隙开始狂风暴雨地抽动了起来。  
“蓝哥，让我蹭蹭，我真的好难受，硬了一晚上了，怎么样都射不出来，蓝哥救救我吧……”  
真的好不可怜的。王柳羿不是心软的人，但是对于喻文波不知道为什么就是拒绝不了，对于对方那只是蹭蹭的提议，王柳羿甚至顺从地闭上了眼睛，把腿夹得更紧一点。他没干过这种事，但是多少也看过这样的片子，他不知道怎么样喻文波才能舒服点，但是他只说是蹭蹭，那就给他蹭蹭吧。  
衬衫被扯掉，喻文波咬着王柳羿肩上那点单薄的皮肉用牙齿磨了磨，留下了点红印又去亲王柳羿的喉结，像是猛兽咬住了猎物的喉咙，内裤被喻文波用手指拨到了一边，两个人的下体就这么赤裸地碰到了一起，喻文波发出一声满足的喟叹，把王柳羿抱得更紧了一点。  
亲吻和情人间的爱语一点没断，王柳羿昏昏沉沉地想，如果平时喻文波和他讲话有这么流利的话自己可能根本一天都扛不住。  
只是这样的摩擦就让未经人事的omega的后穴流出了不少体液，那是情动的证明，王柳羿的腿间湿漉漉的，喻文波肏得顺利，就忍不住用手伸进去包住王柳羿的臀肉。那里的肌肤本就娇嫩，此刻沾着前面淌下来的骚水，摸起来又腻又滑，王柳羿几乎要羞死过去，咬着唇，眼底都是水意，但是都是自己的原因，他没办法拒绝这样的喻文波，只好献祭自己的身体。  
小经理的身体从没被人这样玩弄过，入口敏感又脆弱，现在还被肏出了水，这在他眼里和真的被进入并没有多大的差别了。喻文波猛干了几十下，王柳羿尖叫着射了一次，然后整个人都软了下来。喻文波把对方从蔽体的衣物中抱了出来换成了后入的姿势，他也快到了，憋了一整晚的欲望终于有了释放的念头。  
王柳羿被干的涕泗横流，趴在用被子垒的窝上，腰软软地塌着，下身却被垫了两块枕头，让屁股对着喻文波高高地翘起来，他要是清醒的话绝对不会同意用这种雌兽发情的姿势对着喻文波的。只是现在的王柳羿并不清醒，他射了一次，后面也因为喻文波的撞击而流着水，最后沉浸在喻文波的亲吻中丢失了理智，被射了一屁股的精水。  
喻文波撑在王柳羿的身上喘着粗气，他像是刚刚结束一段晨练，又像是完成了一次能拿奖牌的水平的发挥。他亲吻王柳羿消瘦的脊背，沿着那脊椎骨一点点往下亲，最后在对方原本白嫩，硬是被自己撞出了点红的屁股上轻轻咬了一口。  
明明什么都没做的人已经精疲力尽地昏睡了过去，但是总算痛痛快快射了一次喻文波终于理智回笼了。他还没有和他心爱的小经理坦白心意就已经占了人家这么一个大便宜，说不心虚是不可能的。  
抱着人简单地冲洗了一下就躺回了被窝，王柳羿被肏射的时候弄湿的枕头被喻文波调了面垫在脑袋后面，高潮的确会让人身心放松，喻文波搂着人总算能好好睡上一觉了。  
先醒过来的是王柳羿，他身上什么都没穿，只剩一双被蹭到脚踝位置的小腿袜，赤条条地被人搂进怀里。他终于反应过来自己做了一件多么大胆的事情，要是被爸妈知道了估计能把他头都给打掉，转校不过两个礼拜，他就和看对眼的alpha滚上了床，他摸了摸自己后面，穴口还有被撑开过的不适感，恍惚间还能记起喻文波最后几下，龟头使劲碾着自己穴口的感觉，又胀又爽，自己没忍住喷了不少水出来。他枕着喻文波的胳膊，喻文波是主攻自由泳的，但是可能跟这个也没关系，毕竟游泳社平时就有不少的力量训练，喻文波的胳膊用力撑起来的时候肌肉硬硬的，有好看的线条，王柳羿用侧脸蹭了蹭，热热的，很舒服。  
对方另一只手也不算老实，被王柳羿夹在双腿之间，手背就挨着王柳羿射得空空的囊袋。喻文波睡着的样子真好看，还有小男生那种稚嫩的表情，明明两个人不久前还做了相当色情的事情。  
喻文波一睁眼就感受到王柳羿的唇瓣贴在自己的脸上好一会儿才分开，吃豆腐被抓了个现行的王柳羿立马拉过被子挡住大半张脸，只露出一双黑溜溜的眼睛。  
两个人相顾无言，又同时有些难为情地撇开了目光。最后还是喻文波上前一点，拉下王柳羿捏得死紧的被角，亲了亲对方的唇瓣。  
“你还难受吗？”  
喻文波摇摇头，射过了就舒服多了，倒是王柳羿，浑身上下都是喻文波的齿痕和指印，看起来他才更像是会不舒服的那一个。  
“蓝哥我是不是弄痛你了。”  
奶尖儿现在碰一下还有火辣辣的痛感，王柳羿脸红着点点头，又轻声问：“我是不是你的了？”  
喻文波的瞳孔都跟着放大震颤，被他又亲又抱的小经理缩在他的怀里问他刚刚那场性事是不是完成了，他美得几乎头都要昏了，连续亲了对方好几下，结结巴巴地说自己会负责的。  
虽然严格意义上来说那只是一场边缘性行为，但是对于喻文波来说已经很过分了，自己脱光了未经标记的omega的衣服，又把人上上下下摸了个遍，在对方无法拒绝自己的时候亲了他那么私密的地方，占了人家这样的便宜，但凡有点良心都应该是要负责，更何况对方是自己日思夜想的小经理呀。  
王柳羿居然问了这么一个蠢问题。  
喻文波抱着人亲了又亲，说自己早就是他的了，他第一眼看到王柳羿就觉得动心，在完全不了解对方平行的情况下就被对方的皮囊给吸引了，爱情为什么要把原因分得这么清楚呢，一见钟情不好吗，信息素吸引的天性要是抗拒不了那就去学着接受吧。  
两个人亲了一会儿，王柳羿还有些害羞，脸庞粉粉的，像是昨天那只被喻文波吞吃入腹的小桃子。亲吻变得黏糊，两个人在对方的身体上到处抚摸着，喻文波再次勃起的性器抵着王柳羿的小腹，年轻的身体简直一点就着，喻文波的亲吻逐渐下移，拎着王柳羿一边的脚腕脱掉了袜子，亲了亲他的脚背就把对方的双腿分开到一个相当羞耻的角度。  
被清理清爽的后穴又被上头的喻文波亲了又亲，哺进了不少唾液当做润滑，王柳羿有些意乱情迷地看着在他身下不停忙活着的喻文波，自己乖乖地抱着腿，他完全沉醉于身体的反应，快要到了的时候甚至忍不住去揪喻文波的发根。  
最后在喻文波舌头舔进来的时候后穴用力收缩了几下喷出一小股清亮粘稠达到了高潮。  
喻文波的下巴都沾上了王柳羿的体液，对方倒是毫不介意用手背抹了一下又压着王柳羿抱回去亲亲对方的侧脸，“蓝哥好敏感啊，我碰一下就潮吹了。”  
“呜，我不知道……”  
“很可爱，粉粉的。”  
听到对方这么讲，王柳羿脸上是真的挂不住，把头埋进了枕头里不去看黏在自己身上的喻文波。  
“蓝哥，你这里有颗痣。”喻文波摸了摸后穴的入口处，那里有一粒小小的红痣，在白生生的嫩肉下特别打眼，可爱又色情，像是喻文波以前看的那些武侠片中少儿不宜镜头里女主角手腕上的那点守宫砂。  
“你乱讲，哎……别，别摸了……”  
两个人抱着亲了一会儿，喻文波的肚子叫了起来。也是，喻文波今天还什么都没吃呢，又干了一炮，肚子里空空的，摸过手机就想点外卖。王柳羿裹着被子和喻文波说自己带了粥来放在门口，他脸上还有没褪去的春意，赤裸的肩膀和伸出被子遮挡的修长白腿看起来清纯又撩人。  
“蓝哥好乖。”  
小兔子居然自己带着干粮跳进了狼窝，笨笨的，怎么会不被吃抹干净呢？  
喻文波也没去穿内裤，大咧咧地露着鸟到客厅去拿王柳羿提上来的袋子。粥已经凉了，好在热个粥对于独住的喻文波来说并不是难事，边上还有个袋子，想来是王柳羿给他买的药了，喻文波翻了翻摸到了另一个包装盒，捏着东西又冲回房间把刚坐起来的王柳羿又扑倒在床上。  
“蓝哥你居然买套了？！”  
原来可怜的小兔子并没有想要全身而退的打算呀。


	2. 负距离07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo

“我，我也饿了，粥不够吃，我点个外卖好了。”  
说着王柳羿背过身开始按手机，专注地挑选附近的外卖，喻文波这房子在市中心，什么外卖都有，几乎让王柳羿挑花了眼。  
“正好是我的尺寸，蓝哥怎么知道的？噢，我知道了，训练的时候一直盯着我看对不对？”  
“我想吃炸鸡，再加个奶茶好了。”  
王柳羿自顾自说着，疯狂下单，就是不看贴上来的喻文波。  
“但是蓝哥怎么买了三只装呢？真的想做的话，这个量一天都不够的，蓝哥想试试？”  
王柳羿终于做不到顾左右而言他了，发出一声惨叫后用被子蒙住了头。  
“蓝哥，我好开心。”  
喻文波钻进被窝把人挖出来，亲亲对方臊得通红的脸蛋，“还以为你胆小呢，居然敢带着套子到易感期的alpha家，吃准了我不敢弄你是不是？小坏蛋。”  
“没，没有，我看网上说会很难受的，那个，这个，做完之后你就会舒服了。”  
王柳羿的耳朵红得滴血，他承认看到网上的人的留言后脑子里的确是没有想太多，如果和喻文波上床就能让对方缓解下易感期的不适的话，倒是也没有特别难以接受，加上，这怎么看他易感期提前都跟自己脱不了关系的样子。  
“好笨。”  
喻文波抱着人亲了亲，觉得怎么能这么喜欢这个人呢？两个人吻了几分钟，喻文波捧着对方发烫的小脸说：“不要来招惹易感期里的alpha，不管有没有套都会让你下不来床的，天知道我憋得多难受，要是真的和你做的话，会搞坏你的。”  
小经理点点头，易感期和发情期都差不多是一天的时间，喻文波再睡一觉这股难受劲儿也应该要过去了，自己是不是好心办坏事了呢？王柳羿靠在喻文波怀里闷声道：“我就是想你舒服一点，不想你难受。”  
喻文波觉得自己的心都要软成了一滩水，他把人连被子整个抱起来走到飘窗边放下。卧室的设计中规中矩，但是房子自带的飘窗真的很棒，上面垫了厚厚的榻榻米，喻文波拉开了遮光的窗帘，他家楼层高，朝向也好，和边上的房子楼距也远，拉着薄纱窗帘对面基本看不清屋里的情况。  
“我以前也都是一个人熬过去的，如果连运动都发泄不了的话就回家一个人呆着，吃了药瘫在这里，晚上空气好的时候这里能看见星星和江对面的霓虹灯，很漂亮，那个时候我就想如果以后有了对象我就也把他带过来。”  
“带过来做什么？”  
“带他来看夜景，看星星，然后在他发情期的时候，和他做爱。”  
喻文波很珍惜地吻了吻王柳羿的眼睛，认真地问：“蓝哥的发情期是什么时候？”  
这个问题太过隐私了，如果这要是大街上的陌生人问omega的话几乎可以当做是性骚扰抓起来了。但是王柳羿好乖，调出手机里记录发情期的软件给喻文波看，“我不是很稳定的，不太清楚具体哪一天，大概是下下个礼拜五吧。”  
“那下下个礼拜四的时候来找我，我给你临时标记，然后礼拜五来我家好不好？”  
这样的邀约太过大胆，但是喻文波认真的神情让人好难拒绝，王柳羿为难地歪着头，“来你家，干嘛呢？”  
“带你看星星……”  
和你做爱啊。  
喻文波把人压在窗户上亲了又亲，他本就还在易感期，虽然他不想在这个时候和王柳羿上床怕把人给弄伤了，但是该有的反应一点没少，已经翘起来的阴茎抵着王柳羿的大腿根不断地戳刺着，未经人事的omega也是个经不起撩拨的，只是这样在穴口的蹭弄就已经足够令人情动了。两个人拥抱着交换着彼此的舌尖和唾液，喻文波腾出只手去摸王柳羿的后穴，那里很紧，别说是易感期了，就算王柳羿自己处于发情期都不一定能把喻文波给吃下去。  
“那，那你以后的易感期，还是自己这样，这样憋着么？”  
“小坏蛋你想得美，我们平时多做做，做上个几十次易感期和发情期就会同步的。”  
那可完蛋了，要是自己的发情期撞上喻文波的易感期，那自己还有命下床吗，还要做上几十次，那要做到什么时候去。  
“那还是委屈你憋着吧。”  
“那你买套来之前怎么不这么想，现在晚了。”  
喻文波把人压倒在飘窗上，王柳羿一只脚还穿着小腿袜，是他们这个年纪的学生最喜欢的款，白色纯洁又干净，包裹着王柳羿细瘦的脚腕和伶仃的小腿，这样的人平时这个时间应该在图书馆里乖乖地写作业，今天却在自己家里不着寸缕地被在窗户边对着自己大敞着双腿，被自己舔穴。  
明明是喻文波的易感期，但是先爽的人永远是王柳羿，接连的高潮令人神魂颠倒，好在小经理还记着今天来找喻文波是想让人舒服的，对于对方勃起后狰狞的性器，他又爱又怕，但是知道对方不会真的在这次易感期里欺负他后又觉得好心疼。喻文波在他的腿间种了无数草莓，王柳羿轻轻拍了拍对方的头顶，喻文波看了他一眼又起身来吻他，接吻的间隙漏出来一点呻吟，王柳羿摸上喻文波的性器从根部到龟头撸了一下，说：“怎么样可以让你舒服一点？你教教我吧。”  
红艳的唇瓣开开合合，喻文波死死盯着面前这个永远撩人不自知的小经理，他自然想要得更多，更加彻底的占有，又深知对方身体素质是实打实的烂，他不能真的插进去只让自己爽。喻文波总被边上的人讲大A主义，缺乏浪漫，但是年纪小没办法呀，又没追过人，从小到大靠着这幅皮囊向来是别人对他示好的，他如今为了王柳羿忍到这一步已经是用尽所有的自制力了。他们两个都还未成年，住校期间要是标记了回头估计要给家长打断腿，而且成年后标记了，万一以后王柳羿真的有了其他喜欢的人还可以去医院把标记洗掉，但是现在他离成年还有几个月，未成年就被标记的话洗掉标记的痛苦是以后的好几倍。  
王柳羿看喻文波的眼神就知道对方在纠结什么了，说实在的，他上头的时候的确容易不管不顾，但是冷静下来还是会后怕的。谁都想要一个完美的初次，但是性事的主动权一般都掌握在alpha手里，易感期的alpha说不好什么时候精虫上脑不管不顾起来，那自己的屁股还要不要了。但是他年下的小男友好克制，硬得厉害也要先把自己捧上高潮，王柳羿亲了亲对方的唇哄着对方闭上眼睛后起身趴到了喻文波的两腿间，手指握着和自己腕子差不多粗细的性器掂量了下，半羞半渴望地舔了舔喻文波的龟头。  
少年的身上没有奇怪的味道，加上之前喻文波还洗了一次澡，那里的气味并不难以接受，马眼被舔了几下就溢出了点咸腥的体液，王柳羿用指尖揉了揉，在喻文波的示意下把前面这一小段整个含了进去。  
怎么说都还是处男的喻文波，今天之前的这方面的发泄大多靠得右手，有时候想换换滋味也会想用左手，白天最大的突破就是肏了王柳羿的腿，这下被人含住了命脉真的是从头到脚起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他没干过别人的穴儿也没肏过别人嘴，小小的地方又湿又热，喻文波咬紧了牙关才没有发出丢人的声音。  
但是王柳羿好聪明，十指相扣的手被握着微微用力，这下喻文波就算面上不显，王柳羿也知道对方是舒服的。他吐出顶端又去舔青筋密布的柱身，连下面沉甸甸的囊袋的吃进嘴里用舌头逗弄着。喻文波这下是真的憋不住了，要王柳羿给他口深一点，说他想肏更里面的位置。小经理呼了口气，亲了亲以后要赐予自己无限快乐的地方听话地把性器吞进来。龟头抵住喉咙，王柳羿反射性地呕了一下，狭窄的喉管紧紧地包裹着喻文波的鸡巴，这一下是真的舒服，先前的克制都是因为还没有尝过荤腥，喻文波现在知道这小嘴都这样销魂，以后要是破了王柳羿的身那估计自己这下半辈子都要遭在这个小经理身上了。此刻他没办法想更多，一只脚踩在了地上，上半身挺起来，一只手扣着王柳羿的下巴哄着人收着牙齿然后飞快地插了起来。一开始还能顾念着王柳羿，肏了十几下之后是真的忍不住了，疯狂地摆着腰，每一下都进得很深，王柳羿被噎得发出抽泣的声音也没能让喻文波慢下来。蜷曲黑硬的阴毛一下下扎在王柳羿的侧脸上，小omega一边努力吞咽着恋人的性器，一边去摸底端的双卵，不过十几分钟喻文波就忍不住了，最后连干了几十下想拔出来，却被王柳羿按着动弹不得，尽数射在了王柳羿的嘴里。  
喻文波的胸口剧烈起伏着，往后倚着墙捏了捏王柳羿的肩膀，小经理还趴在他腿上，喻文波想叫人去漱下口，就看见人乖乖地把自己的精液给咽了下去，最后舔了舔马眼，喻文波一个哆嗦被嘬得干干净净的。  
王柳羿像是终于掌握了主动权，这下眼睛都亮了起来掐了一把喻文波的大腿，下一秒被人搂进了怀里。  
初哥alpha终于有了些平时会脸红害羞的样子，喻文波讲话都结巴了起来，“蓝，蓝哥，我，我平时没这么快的……”  
那可是王柳羿的小嘴呀，光是看人光溜溜地趴在自己的胯间，伸出那殷红的舌头去舔自己的鸡巴，对于喻文波来说简直心理生理双重的刺激，太特么上头了。  
“这样算不久吗？我不太懂，就是嘴巴有点酸。”  
喻文波亲了亲对方有些肿的唇，搂着人蹭了蹭，想说自己平时可以坚持很久的，比他看的那些片子里的人都要久些，又觉得和一个什么经历都没有的omega炫耀这些很吹牛，下次做了不就知道了吗。  
两个人抱了一会儿，喻文波摸了摸王柳羿下面，果然后穴那里湿得一塌糊涂，问人家想不想要，王柳羿笑得肩膀发抖说，“你又不进来，我怎么要呀？”  
听起来像是抱怨，但是这句牢骚又娇又嗲，甜得喻文波又有点想硬。  
喻文波觉得王柳羿简直坏死了，抱着人换成了让人趴在自己身上的姿势用指尖去揉对方的穴口。小经理的身体倒是比人警惕多了，还不习惯alpha这样狎昵的触碰紧紧地闭合着。喻文波爱怜地抚摸着那粒鲜艳的红痣，问王柳羿好不好拍一张照，然后被王柳羿不客气地踹了一脚。  
讲道理，一个alpha长到十六岁已经算的上是阅片无数了，从没见过这么好看的穴儿。就前两天他们班级拉的那个下流小群里还刚分享了一部岛国的片子，那些平假名喻文波是看不懂的，但是零星的几个字眼，什么omega啊，初次啊，白虎，潮啊什么的，让他鬼使神差地点了下载，然后半夜在浴室里撸了一发，做了一晚上和王柳羿颠鸾倒凤的梦。  
“但是这里真的好漂亮。”  
喻文波戳了戳那粒痣的位置，下一秒就被王柳羿咬住了耳朵，恶狠狠地磨着牙说：“你也不看看你自己，这里也有颗痣！”  
那里丛林密布喻文波自然是不会注意到的，在茎身的根部，卵袋上边一点的位置有一颗黑痣，圆圆的，隐藏在周围的毛发中。  
Alpha天生的劣质因子开始作祟，喻文波握着自己的性器对着王柳羿的入口连拍了十几下，硬是把人打出不少水后压着声音跟王柳羿说等两颗痣碰到一起的时候就是给他破处的时候啦。  
小经理哪里听过这种荤话，咬着舌尖才止住了尖叫，下面也被喻文波摸进来了，小穴夹着对方探进来的那根手指不断吮吸着，穴儿叛变得也太过迅速了，王柳羿叫了几声被突然想起来的手机铃声吓得抱住了喻文波。  
是外卖的电话。喻文波把人捞到自己身上抱住走到了床头把手机摸过来，直接开了免提，又在王柳羿的身体里多加了一根手指。  
王柳羿不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，电话里的外卖员已经开始不耐烦地问怎么按了门铃没人开门，喻文波好整以暇地抱着人往外走，这边王柳羿夹着喻文波两根开始交替作乱的手指忍得全身都在发抖，说话的声音都带着不自觉的水声。  
要被发现的！


	3. 负距离08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO  
> 带着批判挑刺的心态看黄文的人现在可以点出去了  
> 放过自己放过我

之前两个人在卧室里玩得开心并没有注意到大门都要给外卖小哥给拍塌了。厚重的大门开了一条小缝，里面伸出来一只细瘦白嫩的胳膊，葱白的手指勾过外卖小哥递过来的包装袋，一声谢谢还没讲完门就又合了起来。  
真是生怕别人不知道门后的人在做什么。  
外卖被搁在玄关处的鞋柜上，王柳羿被压在冰凉的门上，猛得这么冻了一下，冰得人浑身都颤了颤。双腿合拢，塌下柔软的腰，腿间那一点点缝隙被粗壮的性器疯狂鞭笞着。  
喻文波扣着人的下巴用一种有点别扭的姿势亲吻着王柳羿，已经肏过了对方湿润的嘴，腿上那点嫩肉现在来说就只能稍稍解馋罢了。但是王柳羿被顶得淫叫不断，好像真的要被干坏了似的，穴儿里溢出不少黏液，把喻文波的阴茎浇得又湿又滑。  
两个人的喘息都逐渐变重，喻文波腾出一只手给王柳羿手淫，一边把对方的小屁股拍得啪啪响，在要射出来之前快速地揉弄着王柳羿流水的马眼用力搓了一下，两个人贴得紧紧的，王柳羿几乎要站不住了，全靠喻文波撑着才没坐到地上，喻文波又插了几分钟终于射了出来。  
被下半身控制的大脑终于转动了起来，王柳羿又羞又恼，作势要揍喻文波，被人一手握住了拳头亲了一口，先示弱，软软地叫着蓝哥说自己错了。  
但是下次还敢。  
下次的话两个人一定是更加亲密的关系了，他想在家里的每个房间，任何一处，让王柳羿骑在他的胯上摆腰扭屁股。  
“蓝哥是不是饿了？先吃先吃。”  
沙发上还散着喻文波昨天晚上回来时脱下的校服，他抓过来给王柳羿披着，抽了几张湿巾给人擦干净小腹和腿间沾上的白浊，又抽了张把被濡湿的穴口给清理一下，清亮的一大滩。  
水好多啊，只是这样就有这么多水了。  
喻文波把人压在沙发上亲了又亲，直到自己肚子又叫了才停了下来，去厨房倒了杯水给王柳羿喝。  
哎哟，真要命，小经理到他家大半天了，他把人翻来覆去欺负了个彻底，居然连杯水都还没有给人喝。  
“我想先洗澡……”  
“好，我去给你拿件衣服先穿着。”  
喻文波先去把浴缸放好水，定了恒温后再把高潮后腿软无力的人抱进来，给人打好泡泡，甚至想给人洗澡的时候被人轰了出去。  
“我自己洗啦！”  
“衣服浴巾放这里了，我去把粥热一下。”  
“知道啦。”  
“洗快一点哦，饭会冷的。”  
“才刚送过来，哎哟喻文波你好烦。”  
喻文波一口气堵在喉咙里，他有种如果在浴缸里放一只小黄鸭王柳羿能洗一个小时的错觉，只好出去前又补了一句：“十分钟见不到你我要想你的。”终于觉得矫情了，才飞快地跑去热王柳羿带过来的粥。  
换洗的衣服是喻文波以前的旧衣服，已经穿得很旧了就干脆拿来当睡衣了，袖口都被洗得变宽，衣服上有好闻的柔顺剂的味道，面料很软，王柳羿洗漱完套上去下摆正好垂到了大腿根，是电视剧里男友衬衫的那种效果。王柳羿的腿很美，又细又长，平日里都包裹在长裤里，细皮嫩肉的，白得过分，是那种女孩子都羡慕不来的好看。  
厨房里喻文波刚热好了粥，就听到身后的人踢着拖鞋抱过来，他转身和人接了一个吻后，负重九十斤缓慢地往客厅挪过去。  
“小考拉，目的地到了，可以下去了。”  
王柳羿从喻文波这棵树爬下来站在沙发上对着喻文波撩起衣服下摆转了一圈。  
“你的内裤好大，我穿不住。”  
喻文波仰着头大概过了一分钟，确认自己没有丢脸地流出鼻血后才去摸了摸王柳羿的屁股。  
前面是空了些，后面倒是被王柳羿挺翘的屁股撑得鼓鼓的，内裤的腰身有些大，空落落地搭在小经理窄窄的胯上。喻文波温热的掌心贴上王柳羿柔软的小肚皮摸了摸，这个小omega单薄得很，侧面看过去瘦得让人心疼。  
“摸我肚子干嘛！”王柳羿拍掉喻文波的手坐下来，拿过桌子上的奶茶就开始嘬，指挥着喻文波把东西都打开盖子摆好，然后开了电视机换着台看看有没有喜欢的节目。  
喻文波倒吸一口气，想着老婆的手劲儿好大，不过这么薄薄的肚皮以后要是揣了自己的崽真的不会被撑破吗？  
两个人吃了晚饭开始玩switch，喻文波家有三个手柄，两个人倒是不会抢起来，打了三板游戏后王柳羿说想玩LOL，喻文波哪里敢不从，带着人往书房走。  
书房是客卧改的，除了他的高配电脑外书柜里还放着喻文波的奖牌和奖杯，一块铜的，一块银的。王柳羿趴在玻璃前看得仔细，1500m哦，他跑都要跑断腿别说在池子里扑腾了。  
喻文波打开柜门把那两块奖牌取出来挂到王柳羿脖子上，王柳羿好奇地摸摸，“哎，有点重，好厉害，1500m诶，啵啵好厉害。”  
“送给你。”  
喻文波觉得自己以前和游泳社或者同班的同学玩的时候被调侃游戏里被捉弄脸红的次数加在一起都没有和王柳羿独处时脸红的次数多，“以后的奖牌也都给你。”  
王柳羿觉得自己快要溺死在喻文波看向他的专注目光中了。  
两个人亲了一会儿，嘴里还有股奶茶的甜味，王柳羿的眼镜硌得难受，小经理小声抱怨道以后是不是要去换个隐形戴戴。  
“换个眼镜就为了方便和我亲嘴？”  
“臭美！”  
小心思被戳破，王柳羿低着头挪开喻文波的目光，下一秒眼镜被摘掉，视线一下子模糊了起来，面前就是喻文波那张放大的脸，被人抱着亲了十几分钟，喻文波才舍得放过王柳羿那被蹂躏得不行的唇瓣。  
“框架也很好啊，很称你，不用换，就这个吧。”  
其实就是喻文波觉得摘了眼镜的王柳羿过分幼齿了，又娇又嫩，这样子被其他人看了去自己简直亏大了。  
八九点的时间，两个人吃饱了饭，在书房里搂搂抱抱不干正事，只消一会儿就蹭出了点火来。王柳羿电脑也没玩成就被人剥了那唯一的遮蔽趴在办公桌上，臀缝里夹着喻文波那根今天好像永远也软不下来的性器，alpha的易感期真的太可怕了。  
最后喻文波要射出来的时候已经快要十点钟了，在喻文波房间那张床上，王柳羿的手腕被系上奖牌的缎带，脚腕也被合拢用另一块缎带打上了结，omega柔软的身体被压成对折的姿势，屁股几乎要离开床垫，穴儿正对着喻文波溢着骚水。  
穴口和那粒红痣被喻文波反反复复地舔舐，仿佛舌尖能代替他的性器感受进入王柳羿体内的快乐似的，最后在王柳羿被他连着舔吹三次后自己也打了出来，尽数射到了嫩穴水淋淋的入口。穴儿因为高潮剧烈地收缩着，竟然真的吞咽下不少精液，喻文波看得喉头发紧，王柳羿看着对方的眼神就觉得要遭，赶紧软声求饶说自己真的受不了了。  
解开束缚的时候王柳羿的腕子都红红的，要是不知道的人还以为是被怎么了呢，但是还真的是因为这种不能言说的私密事，王柳羿就乐意惯着喻文波，软绵绵地抱着身上弄出一身汗的小男朋友撒着娇说自己好痛，看对方一脸懊恼地在家里到处翻化瘀消炎的药水，等他终于找到了，王柳羿早就躺在被窝里带着喻文波射到身上的一身精水睡过去了。  
喻文波轻手轻脚地给人上了药把人搂进怀里，准备享受这个礼拜以来第一个安稳觉，但是他调皮的小经理连梦境都不放过，一个比一个火热撩人的姿势让喻文波恍惚觉得自己的易感期是不是过于持久了点。   
这个大概就是十六岁的alpha幻想过的恋爱后的生活吧。睡到自然醒，怀里抱着光溜溜的小oemga，王柳羿还沉浸在梦境里，今天是礼拜天，按照往常的作息来说他最少还要睡上两个小时。未经标记的后颈对着喻文波发出邀请，恬淡的果香萦绕在喻文波的鼻尖，喻文波把今天晨勃的原因归咎于怀里这个毫无任何危机意识肆意散发勾人信息素的小经理。  
他亲了亲那白皙的脖颈，看着怀里睡着的人发出几声呢喃后，一边分开了王柳羿的双腿把自己的阴茎插进过了一晚上终于消了红印的腿根轻轻肏了几下。腺体那处的皮肤很薄，早起的喻文波唇瓣好烫，贴到上面仿佛就能汲取到一些甜腻的果汁，刚过易感期的alpha信息素还有点霸道，通过唾液进入了肌肤，即使只是这么一小点也足够令王柳羿情动了。  
压在喻文波性器上的穴口开始不断地收缩，时不时吐出点代表情欲的体液，王柳羿也不知道在做什么春梦呢，小屁股夹着喻文波那根坏东西前后摆动着，好像要贪婪地吃下更多。  
真是主动的好孩子。  
喻文波摸了摸对方凌乱的发顶，睡着的王柳羿远没有平时那种精灵古怪，动不动就拿捏着自己全部的情绪，他就乖乖地躺在自己怀里，两个人一定要贴得很紧，不然王柳羿就睡不安稳。倒也都是因为喻文波信息素的原因，闻得多了王柳羿就催眠自己都是酒精上头的缘故所以做了那么多平时自己绝对不会做的大胆事情，连梦里都敢骑到喻文波的胯上自己动，只是这个梦境太过逼真，连穴儿被充盈的感觉都这么真实。  
喻文波抽出被水泡得发皱的手指，上面沾满了王柳羿的骚水，他摸了好久，愣是把睡梦中的人弄吹了一次才结束。迷迷糊糊醒来的人脸上还带着睡痕，刚经历完高潮，面色粉粉嫩嫩的。王柳羿醒来的时候记不住梦境，下意识地去寻喻文波的怀抱要亲亲。  
两个人在床上磨蹭了好久，就算只是各自玩着手机也要躲在一个被窝里。没有人发现王柳羿夜不归宿，同寝的宋义进周末也去陪女朋友，两个人都不在寝室自然没有人发现王柳羿偷跑出来找喻文波了。  
喻文波这里倒是热闹，游泳社那一帮人在群里疯狂调侃他，喻文波一个个喷回去，结果被揪着集火喷得更惨。  
【哦哟哟，阿水这么早就醒了？那回来补上训练吧】  
【不要是射得太多脚软了】  
【拉倒吧阿水对象都没有】  
【那是阿水不愿意 他要是想 女孩子不要太多】  
【之前送水那个？】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈长得挺性感，阿水喜欢哪一款？】  
【别人易感期请假回家打炮 阿水易感期请假回家吃药】  
【skr skr】  
【天后警告！】  
“你还有别的女孩子？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望我喜欢的队员出圈的方式是因为比赛里面优秀的表现啦  
> 请大家不用在lof之外的地方提起我 因为觉得会很难为情   
> 希望之后大家入坑的方式是因为他们很棒 而不是觉得他们的粮好吃  
> 认为我有什么不好的地方也可以用友善一点的方式相互沟通 我虽然上头的时候脑子不清醒 但是人还是很愿意承认错误的


	4. 负距离09

讲道理，要是在平时王柳羿绝对不会用这句不知道是不是调侃的话来刺喻文波一下，但是今天不一样，他刚陪人度过了荒唐又情色的一天，几乎把自己的所有都要交到喻文波手上了，他之前不知道亲吻和拥抱可以让人变得如此矫情，想来爱情中男人女儿都会比冷静时更爱作一些。  
“天地良心，我只喜欢你一个。”  
“哦。”  
王柳羿应了一声，把自己手机锁屏放到枕头下面然后卷着被子背过身闭上眼睛说自己还困要再睡一会儿。  
哦？  
哎哟喂媳妇儿生气了！这是吃醋吗？喻文波又开心又无措，他没有哄对象的经验，只能从王柳羿身上翻过去换成面对面的姿势把人搂进怀里说自己对女生一直都没有兴趣。  
“那男生呢？没有别的omega对你示好？我不信。”  
喻文波长得好看，又是运动型的，虽然不是和谁都亲近，但是其实是个好说话的人，找他帮忙都会答应，这样的人真的很受欢迎，但是太受欢迎也不好，喻文波的微信里每天都有新的添加好友的信息，有些是朋友的朋友不好意思直接拒绝就只能加进来后屏蔽，现在只好把手机硬塞进王柳羿手里证明自己清白。  
“干嘛啊？不看你隐私啊，我不是那种人。”就算是没谈恋爱王柳羿也知道恋人间应该给对方留有一点空间，他一开始也只是顺着群里人说的话调侃一下，逗逗会急眼的小男朋友，结果对方好像真的着急，双手双脚攀在自己身上，王柳羿想喘口气都困难。  
“你看，给你看，哎哟王柳羿，小宝，乖宝，求你看看。”  
王柳羿大概自己都不知道自己嘴角挂着的笑有多傻逼，按了下屏幕发现锁屏是自己在图书馆写作业时候被偷拍的侧脸。  
“啵啵解锁。”  
“你自己解，你的生日。”  
喻文波好委屈，明明自己最喜欢王柳羿了，屏保桌面，手机和家里的门锁都是王柳羿的生日，这个撩拨人心的小经理还故意讲一些会让自己手足无措的话，就仗着自己现在还没有标记他拿他没有办法。  
“那这个人是谁？”  
是喻文波一堆屏蔽列表里的其中一个追求者罢了。  
小男生不知道从哪里打听来了喻文波易感期提前的事情，话里话外无非是想要献身春风一度的想法，不求以后发展，就想要单纯打个炮，后面还附了一张自己的自拍，背后全裸，辣得不行。  
难道每个omega都会有这么又圆又翘的屁股吗！王柳羿忿忿地把手机丢到一边恶狠狠地去咬喻文波侧脸，对方叫了一声王柳羿也没理，原本只是瞎吃醋，这下是真的生气。  
“老天作证，我就是在易感期的时候也只想和你一个人做爱。”  
“也只有你会影响我的易感期。”  
“我都不认识那个人！”  
“讲点道理啊王柳羿！”  
“你说什么？！”  
王柳羿回过身一双圆溜溜的眼睛瞪着喻文波，娇憨又凶狠，他被子没盖住的地方，从脖颈到胸膛都是两个人亲热时候留下痕迹，看起来脆弱得要命，喻文波怎么舍得让王柳羿生气难过呢，当即又压低了声音去哄：“认识你之后，每次自慰想的都是你，春梦也是你，你怎么可以因为这种人说我呢。”  
小柴犬露出无辜的神情，他明明只对着自己摇尾巴，自己倒是吃上别的撸不到柴的人醋。王柳羿亲亲喻文波，终于滚进了对方怀里说：“你的床好硬，我睡得腰疼。”  
除了睡得不习惯还有昨天的确折腾得太过分了，喻文波帮人揉着腰，一边当着王柳羿的面给那个小o回了信息说不用别人操心他昨天和老婆在外面过夜之后就把人给删掉了。  
两个人昨天胡闹完是一点力气都不剩了，一起去浴室洗漱完倒进按摩浴缸里，王柳羿玩了一会儿喻文波疲软的性器，一边心血来潮道：“我们做好不好？”  
“啊？”  
“我不想等到发情期了，我们做爱好不好？”  
努力给小经理搓泡泡的傻柴愣了下，他是真听不得王柳羿讲这种话，这边自己忍得头皮发麻，那边王柳羿什么都不懂懵懵懂懂地凑上来，让alpha拒绝心仪omega求欢本就是一件违背天性的事情，他可以拒绝一次两次，不可能再三再四把送上门的小兔子往外面推的，他真的应该好好教训一次王柳羿，说了一百遍都不会听，应该受到一点处罚才对。  
浴缸躺着两个人显得有些拥挤，王柳羿被压在边上，双腿下意识地盘上喻文波的腰，后穴经过昨天一天已经习惯了喻文波的触碰，被白酒味的信息素一刺激下面就吃进了喻文波喂进来的一节手指。  
“做了之后你就跑不掉了噢。”  
“开了荤的alpha需求很大，小宝受得了吗？”  
“每次社团活动前都要让我做一次，不然下水的时候看到你硬起来让别人看到的话我会难为情的。”  
“你要是想我进的深一点，我还可以干你的生殖腔，虽然你不在发情期，但是操进来的alpha有的是办法插进去。”  
“网上说第一次在发情期会比较不痛一点，你要是现在想要我可能没办法温柔了，易感期刚过去，我可能不太控制的住。”  
信息素铺天盖地地压过来，王柳羿无法停止地被逼到了高潮，然后软下来，在呛水的前一秒被人托出水面。王柳羿连忙抱住喻文波讨饶，抽泣着说不要了，喻文波才松了口气。  
讲道理，谁都想第一次要美好一点，喻文波想给王柳羿最好的体验，尽量不弄痛他，让他舒服，做上一整晚，睡觉也要插得满满的，要王柳羿浑身上下都沾满自己的味道。但是他刚过了易感期，他偷偷地撒了一个小谎，反正王柳羿不是alpha不会知道，易感期过后一天有点像过度射精后的贤者时间，因为易感期里发泄太过，现在都没什么好射的了，需要更加过分的刺激才能硬得起来，要是王柳羿真的想要估计做完两个人都要虚脱，精尽人亡。  
最后收拾好出来都是已经是午饭的时间了，两个人叫了一桌吃的，今天很老实，没有在等餐的过程中做些色色的事情。电视机认真地当着bgm，王柳羿在吃红油抄手，嘴边沾了一圈红彤彤的，喻文波吃了一碗盖浇饭又在啃土家酱香饼，昨天射得太多次了，他觉得自己现在比训练完都要饿，恨不得吃掉一头猪。  
坐在边上的小猪猪正在捞碗里最后一只抄手，动物的本能感受到了危险，委委屈屈地用调羹兜起来问喻文波是不是想吃，得到了否定回答后立马吞吃了进去生怕喻文波反悔。  
“蓝哥你吃慢一点，不要呛着。”  
“才不会，你当谁是小孩子嘛？”  
喻文波吃的快，吃完了就看着王柳羿，小经理看看电视看看碗，一碗抄手吃了二十分钟还嘬了一会儿汤。喻文波抽出一张纸巾去给王柳羿揩嘴边沾上的酱料，一边觉得可能以后自己想要的生活就是这样，工作日上班，周末的话抱着王柳羿通宵做爱，白天的话自己要是起得来就去给王柳羿做吃的，起不来就叫外卖，想来是起不来的，王柳羿要是乖乖地睡在他的床上，或者是醒着和他撒娇，他是万万不愿意离开床铺一步的。  
饭后半小时吃了最后一次药，喻文波开始收拾回学校要用的东西，王柳羿买的那一盒安全套也被他放在包包里随身带着，什么都不知道的王柳羿还在和switch做最后的互动，他之前玩psp都没有这么沉迷过，这可不是个好现象，为了不在学习期间想要玩游戏，那就要在周末玩过瘾啦。  
喻文波理好东西坐到王柳羿的身后抱着人去摸王柳羿的小腹，那里皮肉白皙柔软，无聊的时候捏上两把非常解压。喻文波腾出一只手把之前通过的那些一看就别有企图的男生女生全部删掉，头像换成了个柴柴叼着一只桃子的图片，连朋友圈背景都改成了和王柳羿的亲密合影，生怕别人不知道自己已经被刚转学过来的游泳社经理给吃得死死的。  
走之前两个人抱着在玄关的位置吻了又吻，王柳羿难得小心眼地在喻文波的脖子盖了几个戳，又抱了好一会儿才问喻文波下个礼拜可不可以过来。  
“想过来干嘛？”喻文波嘴角掐着要迷死人坏笑，一边去摸王柳羿的屁股。  
“想过来玩switch！”  
“玩switch当然没问题，但是昨天做过的事，以后过来也都要做一遍哦。”  
王柳羿点点头，不敢去看喻文波，乖顺地闭上了眼睛等到了一个吻，喻文波轻啄了几下，蹲下来去给王柳羿系鞋带。昨天他哄着王柳羿穿着小腿袜用脚给他弄了一次，现在袜子还在阳台上晾着呢，只好给人拿了一双新的穿。  
虽然易感期已经过了，但是alpha的占有欲是天生的，喻文波还没有从人生中第一次靠omega度过易感期中的疲惫感缓过来，地铁上闭着眼睛靠着王柳羿休息，憋仄的空间里气息浑浊，喻文波就站在王柳羿身后把人圈在前面，时不时地嗅上一口甜甜的香气续续命，外人只当这是一对小情侣，亲热点是正常的，王柳羿拉着人挪到了空调的出风口站着，实在太难为情了，这样可以散发着信息素去安抚自己的alpha，像一个悍妒爱吃醋的小心眼omega。  
没有结合过的AO身上不会沾上彼此的味道，两个人在学校里走了一圈那腥辣的白酒味混杂着甜蜜的水蜜桃气息就给风吹散的差不多了，喻文波把人送到楼下，边上人来人往的，王柳羿在外面要面子，他不好太过亲昵，只能捏了捏对方柔软的掌心说晚上要和他聊微信，揉了揉王柳羿的发顶就走了。  
王柳羿想控制一下表情，但是难度太高，只好快步走回寝室然后用手捂着脸笑了十几分钟才缓过来。

“杰克辣舞终于回来啦~”  
喻文波回寝室受到了热烈欢迎，因为高振宁热情的性格，他们和隔壁寝关系都不错，时常地在他们寝室里聚众撸串，今天也不例外，隔壁的林炜翔、姜承録、史森明和胡显昭还有来蹭热闹的宋义进全部都在。  
“来！让我们热烈庆祝喻文波四周年又十个月单身度过易感期！”  
坐在地上的五个人碰了一杯，完全没有给喻文波倒酒的意思。  
“你们那只狗眼看到爷是单身度过易感期了？你们在爷家里做视野了？”  
“哎哎哎！别说！喻文波身上好像是有点味道！”  
高振宁和宋义进窜到喻文波边上闻了闻，是一股好闻恬淡的果香，“认识杰克辣舞五年了，第一次知道他已经不要脸到了用沐浴露伪装omega信息素味道的地步了！”  
“这是单身憋出病了吧？”  
“弟弟用手不可耻，真的，这样妹必要！”  
“高振宁你脑子给鞋拍了吗？过来看看爷脖子上是什么！”  
说着非常弟弟地扬了扬下巴，把王柳羿嘬出来的几个印子露给高振宁看，真的不是他想炫耀，王柳羿在床上被欺负狠了时候下手还挺重，他背上被抓了好几条痕迹，但是这个也太色情了，特地脱衣服展示一下着实没必要，反正明天社团活动大家会看到的。  
“喻文波，你家不行啊，这才三月份，诶，我记得你家楼层很高的啊，这么早就有蚊子了？要不明天去给你买个蚊香试试？”  
“蚊NMLG！就不能是老子的omega亲的？！！”  
所有人停下了撸串的手愣愣地看着喻文波三秒钟，这个反应让喻文波很受用，他想借机宣布一下和王柳羿在一起的消息，这样弟控高振宁万一要脱鞋削他边上几个人还能跟着拦一把。  
“我和王……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“艾玛喻文波不得了啊！”  
“不错不错，幽默感起来了，就我们阿水这脸还怕把不到妹？”  
“阿水喜欢什么型的啊？”  
“肯定是胸大的！他以前看的片都是那种胸大腿长的！”  
“对对对，黑丝！衣领开叉到肚脐眼那种！”  
“胡显昭你怎么知道？？”  
“上次借他网盘在英语资料里面翻到的呗~”  
喻文波觉得自己一个头两个大，跟这群逼已经不想交流了，直接上了床拉上了遮光帘开始和王柳羿发微信。  
【宝，我真的很弟弟吗？】  
【啊？你弟弟？Emmmm，挺大的】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以我说出坑回踩最讨厌了，简单的辱骂还能当没看过，那种夹带私货的产出实在恶心人  
> 那种文除了潜移默化洗脑包之外还有什么价值


	5. 负距离10

最近游泳社的气氛腻歪得有些过分，敏感如高振宁都觉得自家的猫给人惦记上了，在社团活动中有意无意地挡着喻文波的视线。  
“宁王你在搞什么飞机？”  
“我还妹说你呢，咋回事啊杰克，摘下游泳镜眼睛就贴我蓝哥屁股上了，搁外面这就是性骚扰知道不？”  
被当众点破小暧昧喻文波面子上有些挂不住，泼了高振宁一身水就被人压到水底一群人玩起了叠罗汉。  
“我们阿水长大了啊。”  
“知道泡小o了。”  
“原来阿水喜欢这一款呀。”  
“不过讲道理，阿水眼光不错。”  
“那是我蓝哥好吧，那眼光必须不错！”  
“阿水加油啊！”  
“不对！你们俩想搞对象？！！早恋？！！”  
“拉倒吧高振宁，自己初夜啥时候交代的都不知道，还管你弟弟有没有早恋哦。”  
社团训练结束的早，王柳羿提了一袋饮料等队员们结束最后总结，喻文波还没来得及打招呼呢就被高振宁提着后颈皮抓进了洗浴室里最后一个隔间。  
“干嘛啊宁王！我现在有喜欢的人了，这样不合适啊！”  
“啊呸！老子也不搞a！你和我蓝哥咋回事？！你特么属狗的？把我蓝哥脖子啃成这样？！”  
“这，这我也给他啃回来了啊！”  
说着喻文波还给高振宁转了一个圈，蠢兮兮地展示了一下王柳羿前两天留上去的印子，牙印指痕都有，高振宁不得不告诉自己，这真的是他爱亮爪子的蓝哥挠出来的，不是喻文波自己抓出来打肿点充胖子装自己有对象的，哎哟喂简直没眼看。  
“我蓝哥都妹成年你也下得去手？！喻文波你也太心黑了！”  
“苍天啦！老天作证！我没有那啥啥！真的，宁王你对哥们我基本的信任都没有？”  
“真的？”  
喻文波点头如捣蒜，就差竖起三根手指头以此铭志。  
“妹有内个内个？”  
“没进去，真的！哥们不可能只顾自己爽啊！”  
“记住今天自己讲的话啊，要是强迫我蓝哥，宁王要用鞋抽你了。”  
“哎哟哪敢呀，疼他都来不及。”  
“打住啊，杰克辣舞你这表情忒恶心了。”  
“去去去，爷冲冲要出去了，男朋友外面等着呢。”  
“哎哟呵，得，走了哈。”  
喻文波冲了一个战斗澡，头发随便吹了吹就挎着包飞奔出去找男朋友。王柳羿手里还有最后一瓶甜味的饮料，喻文波接过来后搭着王柳羿的肩往外走。  
“高振宁找你麻烦啦？”  
“没有没有，友好会晤，我蓝哥饿了没？先去食堂吧。”  
正好是饭点，排队的人绕了两个弯还不止，两个人在队列里龟速前进。他们各自玩着手机，王柳羿站在喻文波身前，两个人身体时不时地撞上一下又分开，喻文波换了只手玩手机，空出来的手去捏王柳羿的手心。  
“啊！对不起，不好意思不好意思。”  
喻文波猛得把人拉进怀里，王柳羿还没反应过来发生了什么事呢，人群就自动散开一条道来。  
“诶蓝哥没烫着吧。”  
刚打的菜饭翻了一地，王柳羿摇摇头又问喻文波沾着没，两个人都没事这才注意到前面不停道歉的同学。  
“没事没事，同学下次小心点。”  
队伍已经往前面挪了好大一截了，两个人也不去在意地上的东西直接跨过去排队了。喻文波但凡给王柳羿张罗着打菜的时候多转转脑子就会觉得这个场景有多眼熟了，他刚入学的时候就碰上过不少次这样的搭讪，不过喻文波都不太能get到对方想要搭话的脑电波，导致很长一段时间都觉得这个学校的学生是不是有帕金森连个盘子都端不住，这种情况直到他和游泳社其他人混熟了经常一起吃饭才好了点。  
“蓝哥你多吃点。”  
“不要夹菜给我啊，我不爱吃菜。”  
“只吃肉还这么瘦，我蓝哥牛逼。”  
“哎哟我是想胖一点的，吸收不好，别说了赶紧吃。”  
图书馆的位置紧俏，去晚了可就没了。今天两个人运气不错正好让他们找到了空着的对桌，两个人对着写作业，只是和男朋友一起写作业太容易走神了，喻文波每做完半面卷子就去摸摸王柳羿空着的那只手，两个人勾着手指玩一会儿才能接着写作业，最后还是王柳羿受不了了立了本书在前面两个人才堪堪在闭馆前把当天的作业给撸完。  
“你之前晚上都是怎么过的啊？”  
“训练完和宁王他们吃饭，然后回去写作业开黑，或者去打球吧。”  
“他们没觉得你这样突然有点脱离集体吗？”  
还真有，三天两头酸他有了媳妇没了兄弟，但是听别人说王柳羿是他媳妇他还挺爽的。  
“要不你还和以前一样？”  
“啊？蓝哥你是不是觉得我烦？”  
王柳羿之前是不知道喻文波委屈时候的声线可以这样九曲十八弯，这时候又不能笑，只好转过去接着往前走，喻文波就在后面跟着，不知不觉又走到那条灯光昏暗没有摄像头的小路。  
“怎么会觉得你烦呢？就是你在我边上我没心思写作业。”  
“嘿，哥们保证下次正正经经写作业，不弄你了。”  
“不是，就你在我边上我就分不出心思去干别的事情了，就想你了。”  
这次庆幸没有灯光的人换成了喻文波，他觉得耳朵好烫，被王柳羿亲过的面颊酥酥麻麻的，像是被带着尾针的蜜蜂给蛰了一下。  
“怎么会觉得你烦嘛，喜欢你都来不及。”  
两个人面颊贴到一处，喻文波伸手去摸王柳羿的后颈，另一只手去揽对方的腰，舌尖交缠，吞咽口水的声响在这条静谧特别难以忽视。好像是会游泳的人肺活量都大，明明是王柳羿主动的亲吻，最后被亲到腿软的人也是他。  
“那爷有什么补偿？”  
“啊？”  
“一天里面少了四个小时和男朋友待在一起的时间，蓝哥没点表示吗？”  
王柳羿是第一次知道他妈这条小径还有别的岔路的，喻文波都是哪里听来的这些黑乎乎的路线的。他被按在一棵树后，喻文波把他挡得严严实实的，两个人还是在接吻，但是喻文波的手已经摸了进来，亲吻压抑不住喘息声，王柳羿的胸口起伏剧烈，喻文波又哄着人去摸自己的，两个人相互抚慰好一会儿，王柳羿手都酸了喻文波才喊了停。  
饶是天气凉爽，两个人抱在一起还是出了一身的汗，喻文波去吻王柳羿微张的唇瓣，又去亲他带着汗珠的鼻尖，和他说这是预支明天的份。  
“这还按天算？！”  
“蓝哥没爽到？”  
“……那倒也不是。”  
两个人磨磨蹭蹭好久才走到了王柳羿寝室楼下，王柳羿再三保证晚上会和他聊微信喻文波才心满意足地回去了。  
还好他们学生公寓都是独立浴室，要是那种环境差点的公共浴室，王柳羿那一身印记没退今天脖颈一圈又加了新的吻痕，任谁都不会觉得他是想来好好念书的学生。  
他现在是有些理解那些恋爱中迷失大脑的人了，他也一样。黏糊话讲到了快十二点才结束，王柳羿爬下床去上个厕所，发现宋义进那边手机屏幕还亮着，谈恋爱的人的夜晚没有早睡。  
还好上课用心听讲的时候喻文波不会跑到他的脑海里，王柳羿几次随堂测验成绩都还不错，排名也在班里前十，正好可以加点德育分。之前宋义进和他说的考评分数平时都可以通过优异的成绩或者校园服务进行加分，王柳羿就趁着学期初还不算忙就疯狂地寻找可以加分的选项，最近班里面正好出第一个月的黑板报，他画画不行，黑板字写的不错就报了名课后留下来写板报。  
社团对于非正式队员管理比较宽松，王柳羿完成签到后去休息室逛了一圈发现没什么需要记录和教练打了声招呼就先回教室里写字了。粉笔一写就掉粉，王柳羿一溜打了五六个喷嚏，差点在课桌上没站稳，最后一手撑着黑板一边颤颤巍巍地写字，还好自己只是脚抖手还是蛮稳的。  
每个月的板报都是班级的门面，王柳羿第一次干这种事，新奇又认真，一笔一划写得端正流畅就是用得时间久了点，最后看看窗外天都要暗了，黑板上面挂着一个钟，他看时间游泳社的活动都已经结束刚想打个电话给喻文波就被身后的人抱了个满怀。  
喻文波已经在后面盯着自己对象的背影好一会儿了，估计是干了值日怕弄脏衣服，宽大的衬衫被扎进了裤腰里，勾勒着细瘦的腰身曲线，王柳羿的屁股很翘，很有肉感，摸起来很舒服，这个是喻文波亲自上手感受过的。小队员的眼睛从王柳羿修长白嫩的脖颈打量到包裹着脚腕的白袜，来回看了好几遍，专心写板报的小经理终于完成了工作。最后一排字的高度很低，王柳羿从桌子上下来撅着屁股写完了最后几个字，粉笔都还握在手里，屁股就被人捏着摸了一把。  
“啊！唔……”  
训练结束没见到人，喻文波猜是王柳羿的板报还没出完，洗完澡就慌慌张张地跑过来招人，就看到自己男朋友还在忙活沉浸在自己的世界里没发现自己已经被身后的猎手给盯上了。  
喻文波身上还有游泳馆里那股特殊的漂白粉的味道，王柳羿被吓了一跳，嘴巴还没来得及合上就被人亲了个正着，他手上还有白扑扑的印子，不想弄脏喻文波的衣服，所以被人抱到刚刚踩脚的课桌上也没有反抗。  
“今天蓝哥都没来看我训练。”  
“我本来想早点弄完来看你的，结果写太慢了，等我很久了吗？”  
王柳羿愿意顺着这个年下的男朋友，安慰般地亲亲他的面颊，结果小男朋友好记仇，把人亲了又亲，塞进裤子里的衬衣被扯了出来，连扣子都被解掉了几个。  
“蓝哥，我可以摸摸吗？”  
都已经摸进来了自己还怎么拒绝嘛！  
王柳羿乖乖地闭上了眼睛，喻文波把这个当做是允许他放肆的信号。两个人吻了一会儿，喻文波伸进王柳羿的衣服里去摸他平坦的胸部，这里的肌肤又细又白，摸了一会儿他就有些忍不住了，俯下身去吻那软软的奶头，牙齿咬着那一小圈乳晕往外拉，听到了王柳羿急促的惊呼才停下来安抚地舔了舔，把两边的乳尖玩得都硬了又去摸王柳羿校服裤中间的位置。  
“蓝哥你硬了。”  
“你不也是吗，怎么只说我一个。”  
“蓝哥，我想……”  
“你，你不想，你想都别想，在外面呢！”  
王柳羿拢了衣服跑去卫生间洗了手把自己收拾好才出来，喻文波已经把王柳羿的书包背在身上了，“走啊蓝哥，带你吃晚饭。”  
好像和喻文波在一起的每一天都过得很快，很快乐，时间永远不够用，它只会在喻文波不在的时候慢下来，这是新奇的体验，连焦灼地等待见面的那段时间都显得甜蜜了起来。  
小少年有宽厚的手掌和可靠的胸膛，会在他掉进泳池的时候把他托出水面，也会拉他一起坠入欲望的深渊，是救赎也是共沉沦。


	6. 负距离11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章狗血情节

宋义进躺在床上看王柳羿炮仗似的冲进来，面颊红扑扑的，不禁摇摇头，给高振宁发了微信【小宝谈恋爱好上头】  
【？我去收拾收拾杰克辣舞】  
【？？？宁王你倒也不必这么弟控】  
“杰克！”  
“说。”  
喻文波躺在床上翘着脚连眼神都没分给高振宁一个，有了对象后有没有室友已经没有这么重要了。  
“你们刚刚是不是做了什么？”  
“咳咳，高振宁你，你正经一点！！”  
被口水呛了一下，喻文波连忙坐起来咳了几下，一张脸憋得通红。虽然他一直把高振宁当兄弟，但是对方怎么说也是王柳羿“家长”，和他讨论这种问题有点过于限制级了。  
“没，没有。”  
但是除了最后一步插入之外他们两个什么都干过了，其实和做过也没有差别，人家清清白白的omega从知道他易感期提前后就急忙跑到他家，任谁知道了都会觉得他们肯定已经搞上了。  
“真是弟弟。”  
“喂！我，我是心疼蓝哥！他还没成年呢！”  
“不，你忍不住的。”  
“你等着看吧！”  
“你就是弟弟，不要小看了ao之间信息素的吸引。”  
“我又不单单是因为信息素才喜欢蓝哥。”  
“那你更忍不住，除了信息素之外还有别的可以吸引你，那你是真栽了。”  
这下喻文波可没办法反驳，他真的好喜欢王柳羿，在遇见王柳羿之前他都没想过有朝一日会变得像今天这样幼稚，一个人呆着的时候满脑子都是那个白白软软的omega，虽然这个小o比他大一岁，总是古灵精怪让人捉摸不透，但是偶尔又可爱撩人，他没有交过别的对象，没有比较的标准值，他也不想拿王柳羿和别的人比，对于喻文波来说王柳羿就是最好的了，他好喜欢，想占有又心疼，就只好每天压着人占点不痛不痒的便宜，但是他也知道，这样的接触已经很超过了，对于自己得寸进尺的行为，王柳羿全部默许了，这不就已经是一种回应了吗。  
“你们俩要谈就好好谈，要是让我知道你欺负蓝哥你就完蛋了。”  
“我才不会欺负他！”  
喻文波觉得自己才是会被欺负的那一个，王柳羿好容易就能拿捏他的心情，他在天堂还是地狱全看王柳羿了。再说了，他一个alpha怎么可以欺负omega呢，说出去丢不丢人了。  
Alpha之间的谈话结束，接下来几天喻文波和王柳羿见面的时间变少了，但是边上的人依旧觉得闪瞎眼，王柳羿要是哪天有空也会去等喻文波训练结束。小经理准备的浴巾消毒烘干，干干净净蓬松得像块吐司面包，社员们都觉得新的经理贴心，但是只有喻文波用的那条是王柳羿自己洗过的，上面沾了好闻的桃子香，又甜又软，在充满消毒水漂白剂味道的更衣室尤其打眼，队友看着都要忍不住来酸一句喻文波家的小o好好闻。  
“滚边去啊。”  
礼拜四真是一个礼拜里面最难熬的时候，他们已经有将近四天没有一起过夜了，但是他们明明只一起睡过两天而已。  
礼拜六有比赛，在他们这座城市交界的一个区域，礼拜五晚上就要出发了，按照以往的惯例经理都是随队的，鉴于新经理是队里主力的对象，小omega脸皮薄，教练只好提着喻文波的耳朵耳提面命旁敲侧击隐晦暗示比赛前要注意休息，不要过度浪费体力，明白过来的喻文波闹了个红脸，想说自己没有那啥那啥，但是真的要说出来的话不就显得自己是个真的弟弟么？这么软的omega周末两天一夜没回寝室睡觉，和易感期的alpha单独住在一起，要是什么都没发生那这个alpha肯定有问题。  
喻文波嗯嗯啊啊地应了一通后飞快地溜回了房间，他们已经是高二的下学期了，升了高三之后就不会有这么多的比赛机会了。喻文波不是体育生，而且他的文化课成绩并不差，甚至还理科成绩说得上优秀，当初阴差阳错参加游泳社都是为了给好兄弟凑够人头而已，最后练出了成绩还真是天赋异禀。他沉浸在甜蜜的恋爱中，但是本质还是一个很认真的人，认真地对待比赛和身边的人，自然是不会拿成绩开玩笑。  
王柳羿做好了明天的安排表，刚挂掉和宋义进通了一个小时多小时的电话，耳朵都要给手机捂热了。他第一次随队，什么都是刚上手，怕有什么准备的不到位就一次次和宋义进确认流程。喻文波倒不是第一次参加比赛，但是比第一次还要兴奋，哪有比恋人来看比赛更加激励人的呢。  
晚上两个人结束了手头的工作就躺在各自的床上休息，关了灯后连呼吸声都格外清楚些。  
“蓝哥，这次比赛完周末的训练就取消了。”  
“这样啊，那你周末可以不用早起了。”  
“我不是这个意思，我是说，我是说这样礼拜五晚上我们就可以回家住了。”  
“猪，你还是认真比赛吧！”  
“放心吧蓝哥，必拿一块奖牌送给你。”  
“早点休息啊，明天还要早起呢。”  
“嗯。”  
说完屋子里又安静了下来，喻文波的呼吸声还有些急促，只听见王柳羿叹了一口气下了床，窸窸窣窣的一阵动静又爬上了喻文波的被窝。小队员连忙把人抱了个满怀，在王柳羿侧颈的位置吸了几口，亲得王柳羿腿都软了。  
王柳羿抱着人轻拍着他的后背，像是哄年纪小的宝宝似的，“早点睡好不好？”  
“蓝哥，我可以摸摸你吗？”  
“明天还要比赛呢，比赛结束再内什么，好不好？”  
“我不弄你，我就摸一下……”  
喻文波连声音都低落的起来，这下王柳羿哪里敢拒绝呢。下一秒所有的衣物都被丢到了床下，赤裸的身体贴到一起，两个人都情不自禁发出一声喟叹。肉贴肉的触感美妙极了，两个人动情地吻到了一处，喻文波的手掌沿着后颈一路摸到了挺翘的屁股上了捏了一把，王柳羿有些喘，又觉得这声音听起来像呻吟，自己作为社团经理怎么可以在比赛前这么放纵队员呢，于是咬着牙关只是偶尔漏出了点哼唧的声响。喻文波被这点动静萌到心肝打颤，连亲吻都用力了起来，嘬着王柳羿的舌尖往自己的口里带，用牙齿轻咬着对方滚烫柔软的舌头，小经理被咬得双腿发抖，躺都要躺不住了。  
“别，别这样。”  
穴儿被摸出了一手的淫水，王柳羿这会儿什么克制啊隐忍啊都想不起来了，omega的天性让他把腿盘到喻文波的腰上，淌着水的嫩穴贴着喻文波勃起的性器来回蹭着，弄得两个人想连接的位置都湿湿的。  
“宝宝水好多啊。”  
“不行了，我要受不了了，你别摸了……”  
两个人吻到一处，王柳羿拒绝的话被尽数堵了回去，omega的体力总归是差一点的，小经理被含着舌尖蹭到了高潮，湿乎乎地射了喻文波一手。  
亲吻来得无限温柔，王柳羿去弄喻文波还硬着的阴茎问要怎么办，喻文波也只是亲了亲他的面颊说等下自己憋回去就好了。  
“噗，你怎么这么惨啊。”  
“啧蓝哥你咋回事，搞我心态是不是？”  
“哎，没没没，去冲冲，很晚啦早点睡。”  
两个人闹了一会儿才搂着睡了过去，第二天先醒的是王柳羿，他睡前弄了一次一整晚睡得香喷喷的，醒来才发现自己腿根又添了几个印记，料想是喻文波趁自己睡着了偷偷干的好事。  
预赛决赛只差了一天，喻文波今天倒是没有发挥出全力，小组第三正好能进决赛，第二天的才是硬仗。回了房间后王柳羿给喻文波按摩肌肉，捏着小拳头在他身上各处敲敲打打，可惜力气不算大，喻文波被敲得有些痒。  
“好啦蓝哥，我没有很累。”  
“1500m诶！喻文波你怎么这么厉害。”  
“明天拿了奖牌再夸我厉害也行啊。”  
“那其实你拿不拿奖牌我都觉得你很厉害啊。”  
“不可以这么说啊蓝哥，说你想要奖牌，金的那个，你说出来我明天肯定就能拿到了。”  
“贫嘴。”  
“其实是有点好奇，我还没见过你在领奖台上的样子。”  
“等着嗷蓝哥。”  
今天两个人倒是没有多闹，王柳羿好怕影响喻文波的状态，洗了澡看看时间也不早了就直接躺回了被窝。喻文波头上搭着毛巾带着一身水汽走到床头的时候王柳羿拉高被子遮住自己的大半张脸，只露出一双没了眼镜遮掩显得格外无辜的眼睛。  
“今天你自己睡哦。”  
“你让我亲一下我就去睡了。”  
王柳羿没办法，被子被捻到了下巴的位置，花瓣似的唇瓣被人亲了几下，两个人接了一个不带情欲的吻，亲了十来分钟，喻文波半跪在床头的膝盖都有些酸了才分开。  
“你好好休息。”王柳羿亲昵地摸了摸喻文波的面颊。  
憋了一晚上的火没地方发，喻文波第二天起床的时候觉得头皮都发紧。他醒来的时候王柳羿还睡着，喻文波去餐厅吃了早饭又去给王柳羿打包了点回来。喻文波很喜欢看王柳羿睡着的样子，闭着眼睛看起上去有点幼稚，但是四肢已经是少年的模样了，身段又细又软，抱起来舒服极了。  
他自认不是一个有什么大目标的人，目前为止的人生就是好好念书，意外发现了游泳上的天赋就试试看能拿到什么样的成绩，但是真的要走这条路吗，喻文波自己也不确定，怎么说都只是一种兴趣，当做未来的全部的话觉得有些孤注一掷了，好像超过了一个未满十七岁的学生要考虑的范畴。  
喻文波对很多事情并不执着，甚至有些随波逐流，但是他又已经找到了未来生活中唯一的重心与支点，他想他以后的生活大概都要围绕着这个小omega做计划了。  
喻文波亲了亲王柳羿面颊上柔软的肌肤就去开始做今天的适应性训练。  
王柳羿吃完了早饭就去赛场布置分配到他们学校的这片区域，毕竟加油的横幅和应援都不能少，然后去清点了给队员和教练补充体力的水和食物，一套忙下来正好卡着比赛开始的时间。他相熟的高振宁和姜承録比赛都在早上，这俩是队里短距离排面，原来高振宁也是练1500m的，后来队里实在没人顶了才转了短距离又招了喻文波才凑够了人数。  
高振宁和姜承録各自拿了自由泳和蝶泳200m的金牌，王柳羿给他们拿了毛巾和运动饮料，两个项目时间挨得近，两个人一前一后换了运动服就坐到了王柳羿身边。  
“蓝哥咋回事啊，我都比完了你咋害紧张到抖腿？”  
“宁，不是紧张你的。”  
“筛哥怎么这点面子都不给我？”  
今天是都是决赛，队里的人除了这两块奖牌，其他人也有不少积分入账，游泳社在高振宁手里的这两年逐渐成为了学校里的招牌社团，队里的成绩也越来越好，新上来的队员也都很有潜力，等他们这一届毕业了估计成绩也不会差。  
上午的比赛结束，中午喻文波吃完饭就不见了，高振宁和王柳羿说没事，这人比赛前就这个样。  
每个人总有点自己的小习惯，王柳羿也不想去打扰喻文波的赛前准备，场馆已经清空了，为了下午的比赛正在做打扫，左右都没有事他随便逛逛就被一个电话call到更衣室。  
王柳羿虽然当了经理，但是社交这方面也只维持在社团方面的事宜，私交好的就那么几个，手机里接到陌生来电倒也没有多怀疑，毕竟现在的人基本都微信联系了，实在不用存上所有人的号码。  
“嗯，我到更衣室这边了，喻文波的参赛证是在我这里，他……喂，喂？”  
电话被挂断的瞬间更衣室的门也被关上了，王柳羿一转头就被劈头盖脸喷了满身的不明喷雾。


	7. 负距离12

“咳咳，你，你谁啊。”  
“你一个omega往alpha的更衣室跑什么？想勾引谁呢小骚货。”  
“你哪只眼睛看到更衣室门口贴着只能进alpha了。”  
王柳羿退到墙角，一屁股坐到长椅上拼命喘着气，他的发情期就在下个礼拜，这个周末出来随队他有想过场馆里应该有许多alpha为了避免造成混乱他每天出门时都有吃一定剂量的抑制剂，虽然他不知道刚刚的喷雾是什么成分，但是对他的影响并没有想象中的大。  
“喜欢和自己的alpha在外面做对不对？能满足你的alpha你都可以是吗？”  
王柳羿只觉得这个男生看起来有些面熟，但不是自己社团里的正式队员，大概他也是参加比赛的运动员，一身的腱子肉看起来比高振宁板着脸都凶。  
“知道我有alpha了就滚远一点。”  
肌肉逐渐变得松弛，陌生的alpha越靠越近，王柳羿往后挪了一点一屁股跌坐在还没干的地板上，下一秒就被人拎起来，充满压迫性的信息素呛得王柳羿一口气打了三个喷嚏，喷了对面一脸口水。  
“操你妈等下下面湿了有你求着找干的时候！”  
“这么着急解裤子干嘛？那玩意儿有针粗吗。”  
王柳羿挥开对方抓着他的手撑着墙壁往外面走下一秒被人揪着衣领按到了衣柜上，王柳羿的后脑勺被撞得发出一声清脆的响声，这一下疼得他眼冒金星，一下子什么反应都做不出来了。  
Alpha最不能接受的就是被人调侃那方面不行，尤其对方是omega，被omega瞧不起那不如去死好了。更衣室这边没有监控，要是真怎么样了那可一点办法都没有，王柳羿挣扎得厉害，愣是给人挠了几条血印子出来。  
“你对你老公也这么辣？”  
手还没搭上王柳羿的屁股，大高个就被身后的高振宁抓着胳膊一个过肩摔给丢了出去。  
“你他妈哪只手碰过人家omega？”  
王柳羿第一次见到高振宁黑脸的样子一下子被镇住了，连忙去拦高振宁挥过去拳头。  
高振宁被拦着没好下手，只好先看看王柳羿有没有事，还好衣服裤子都完完整整的穿在身上，“有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“他有什么不舒服？老子给他伺候的舒舒服服的，你别说喻文波老婆摸起来真爽。”  
这下真的是个人都真的不能忍了，虽然知道对方讲的都是放屁，但是自家弟弟被别人这么调戏没人能受得了。  
“怎么？想打架啊？你不是还要比赛么？你敢动我试试，小骚货你的alpha呢，要是知道你被别的a搞过你看他还要不要你！”  
啪的一下，更衣室的门被第二次大力关上，姜承録拉了一把椅子抵住没办法锁上的大门然后稳稳当当地坐了上去，装作什么东西都没看到似的开始玩手机，“你们，继续。”  
高振宁走到对方身前打量了几下，“怎么？比赛赢不过我们开始搞小动作了？只敢欺负omega？”  
虽然高振宁平时嘻嘻哈哈的看起来没心没肺，但是对王柳羿是真的好，他和姜承録一路跑过来刚到这边，虽然不知道之前发生了什么，但是看这样子也能猜个七七八八，一把把人按在墙壁上，想了想对王柳羿说，“害，反正没监控，蓝哥你说怎么办吧。”  
“不管他是冲谁来的，反正受害的是我，别把喻文波扯进来啊，我就是正当防卫。”  
高振宁听懂了，相当偏心地抓着人面对着王柳羿给他爽利地揍了几拳又踹了几下，一直戴着耳机姜承録听到一声惨叫才瞄了一眼发现对方捂着裆在地上来回打滚。  
“你们，你们这样是违反运动员纪律的，我，我要去举报！”  
“我们是运动员，他不是。”姜承録把那塑料板凳一路拖过来交到王柳羿手上，“你不是运动员，没事。”  
下一秒塑料板凳被丢到了地上那个人头上碎成了三块，整个哄哄闹闹的更衣室才安静了下来。  
王柳羿半蹲着去抓坐在地上的alpha的衣领，语气是从没有过的阴沉，“我不认识你，今天的事就当两清了，别让我知道你还对我的alpha有什么后手，不然可没这么好解决。”  
三个人一出门王柳羿就有些腿软，高振宁半撑着人扶到了自己区域的休息处，王柳羿这才缓了口气。高振宁和姜承録还好，每回训练和比赛都很自制地贴了阻隔帖，但是王柳羿现在身上沾满了陌生alpha的味道也不知道什么时候会散掉。  
“下午比赛项目后的闭幕仪式有改动，群里at你你没回我和筛哥出来找你，幸好真的找到了，不然蓝哥你怎么办，吓死我了。”  
“宝蓝不要紧吧。”  
“没事，他没拿我怎么样，就是一开始有点吓到了，幸好你们过来了，没事没事，不要紧了，不用和喻文波讲。”  
“那你就坐这里休息会儿吧，别到处走了，我和筛哥回去集合，再过半小时比赛也就开始了。”  
“嗯，你们忙，有事我群里说。”  
王柳羿对着他们挥挥手机，把喻文波的参赛证递给高振宁，又说了遍自己没事先别和喻文波讲了才作数。等人走了王柳羿才打开手机发现喻文波发了一串留言这才开始一条条回复过去。  
【笨蛋】  
【证让宁王带给你啦】  
【比赛加油哦】  
【好 你说什么都可以】  
【想看你拿奖牌的样子】  
1500m自由泳是当天最后一个项目，王柳羿趴在栏杆上挂着，纤瘦的身体像是日剧里面家门口支着的鲤鱼旗，好像一阵风都给能给他吹起来。他们的休息区的位置有得天独厚的优势，正对着泳池末端边上一点点搭建的领奖台。  
王柳羿眯着眼睛看一群人走过来位置，喻文波是正中间的泳道，宝蓝色的泳帽在一堆黑不溜秋的泳帽中格外显眼些。王柳羿撑着下巴看，觉得自己可能因为夜里和喻文波聊微信弄得自己散光更加严重了， 大概回了学校就要找机会去重新配一副眼镜。  
“蓝哥你紧张什么呀？又不是让你下水。”高振宁领完奖长腿一伸歪在王柳羿边上的座位。  
“哎呀就是心跳有些快，哈哈哈你看喻文波，觉得戴了泳帽有点缩水。”  
喻文波看起来心情还不错，对着他们坐着的方向挥了挥手，然后裁判示意准备比赛后把外套都脱到了一边。王柳羿这下站着跟个小白杨似的笔直，两只眼睛都要冒出光来了。别人不知道，喻文波也不知道，王柳羿喜欢胳膊线条好看的人，因为他自己太瘦了，手臂细细的一条，但是喻文波不一样，几年的训练让他的胳膊用力的时候肌肉有隆起的形状，性感的要命，尤其是压在王柳羿身上用力的时候，手臂就支在王柳羿的脑袋边，每回都看得他心脏怦怦跳。  
“加油！”王柳羿也朝着喻文波兴奋地挥挥手，结果太用力了，之前被人捏过的地方传来一阵酸痛，立马就龇牙咧嘴地放下了手臂。  
开始的哨声响起，喻文波鱼似的钻入池中，和预赛时候的最后发力不一样，这次喻文波一开始就和边上的人拉开了一段距离。  
“这样不会吃不消吗宁王？”  
“难得，难得看杰克这么莽啊，害，看看吧，以前这样也不是没有过，不过最后还真没力气了，看看他这次怎么想的。”  
15分钟后喻文波的速度明显慢了下来，但是之前已经与边上的选手拉开了相当长的距离，最后一次往返又加速一次，比第二名触板快了将近整整一个身位。  
和裁判确认了成绩之后跟边上的运动员握手致意，喻文波披着掌声和欢呼穿过半个泳池爬上来觉得大腿和手臂都还留有兴奋的颤抖。他先去抱了下趴在栏杆处掌心都拍红的了小经理，又去和教练说了成绩后捏了捏王柳羿的脸让他在那里再等自己一会儿，边上的高振宁和其他队友跟着起哄，好在王柳羿的脸皮已经在高振宁日复一日的调侃中锻炼出来了，场馆温度又低，倒也不至于被起哄到脸红。  
喻文波飞快地冲了身体换好了衣服，1500m是倒数第三个项目，最后分别是男子组和女子组的接力赛，往常游泳社在这个项目都会上姜承録、喻文波和高振宁，还有一个接下来培养当做社长接班人的小队员一起上的，这次一口气换了三个人，上来了其他新的有潜力的队员，王柳羿抱着记录本跟在教练身后记录着每个人的成绩和注意事项，最后忙到比赛开始回到座位的时候原本的位置已经让喻文波占了个满满当当。  
“蓝哥来挤一挤！”  
错过了颁奖现场，王柳羿被小冠军搂进怀里当众接了个吻，边上的欢呼声又上了一个高度，喻文波把奖牌挂到了王柳羿的脖子上悄声说下次要用这个去绑他，王柳羿竟然也没有拒绝，甚至小声地嗯了一下，弄得喻文波心里痒痒，连耳朵都红了个彻底。  
“蓝，蓝哥，你都不会拒绝我的吗？”  
“那就当我没答应吧。”  
“不行！”  
“喻文波你是小孩子嘛。”  
王柳羿去握喻文波的手掌，只有手心的位置是热乎的，新晋小冠军刚从池子里爬上来，浑身肌肉都还是凉，摸上去有种奇异的舒适感，两个人十指相扣坐在一起讲小话，最后等全部的颁奖礼都结束了，队员开赛后会才分开。  
“蓝哥你先回房间等我，这会没一个小时结束不了，你回去洗个澡休息一下。”  
“那你结束了就和我说，我来接你或者有庆功宴什么的，你就给我发微信。”  
“嗯。”  
热恋中的小情侣真是一会儿都分不开，喻文波抓着王柳羿躲到人少一点的地方抱了一会儿又去亲王柳羿的唇瓣，含着对方的舌尖轻轻拉扯直到王柳羿呻吟出声才放过人家。  
王柳羿是难得的一整天都在忙，连午睡都没时间，回了房间洗了澡就瘫到了床上，刷了会儿手机就闭着眼睛睡了过去。  
结果这一觉睡醒已经是晚上七点了，房间的窗帘被拉上，只有床头灯的一点点昏暗的光源，王柳羿揉了揉眼睛坐起来就被边上的喻文波抱住。  
“为什么不和我说呢？”  
“什么呀喻文波。”  
睡得有些懵的王柳羿好一会儿才反应过来喻文波在说什么，看来是高振宁或者姜承録事后去跟喻文波讲了。拿了金牌的小队员一点都不开心，甚至神情阴沉得吓人，王柳羿跨坐到喻文波身上把人揽到自己胸口抱住才发现自己被人剥得光溜溜的，一件衣服都没给自己剩。  
“好啦，我也没事呀，宁王和筛哥正好来了，我也没被占到便宜，别难过了好不好？”  
王柳羿中午没回宾馆休息，下午的抑制剂的量没有补上，此刻临近发情期的小omega身上溢出丝丝缕缕的甜味萦绕在喻文波周身。水蜜桃的果香又软又嗲，黏着喻文波撒娇，王柳羿揉揉喻文波蓬松的发顶，又去抬他的下巴和他接吻，亲了一会儿面颊上蹭上了点水渍才意识到向来爱面子的男朋友居然哭了。  
“哎哟哎哟，啵啵怎么了呀？”  
王柳羿给心疼坏了，捧着喻文波的面颊蹭了几下，手指轻轻抹掉滚烫的眼泪，一边安慰说自己真的没出事，别难过了。  
“蓝哥对不起。”  
可怜的柴柴哭得像被雨淋到败了的花骨朵，这会儿看上去倒像是个没满十七岁的小少年了。  
“你有什么对不起我的，你又没有欺负我，一直对我很好啊。”  
Omega好像天生就会安慰人，喻文波哭到一抽一抽地打嗝，头靠在王柳羿白嫩的胸口一拱一拱的，王柳羿就亲亲他的头发，轻轻抚着他的后背。  
喻文波挂着蠢兮兮的眼泪去摸王柳羿的肩膀，那里和后腰都有一块明显的青紫，印在他的身体上想注意不到都难。气到喻文波心里疯狂地骂脏话，他捧在心尖上的小男朋友，自己连粗鲁一点的动作都舍不得，居然给别人按出这么重的痕迹，千万别给他逮到是谁。  
“那你亲亲就不疼啦。”  
说着乖乖地趴到了枕头上，歪着头看喻文波眨了几下眼睛后看着对方明显吞咽口水的动作就闭上了眼睛。  
湿润的亲吻落在消瘦的肩膀上，喻文波爱怜地吻了吻，经过剧烈运动的alpha不能很好地控制信息素的分泌，索性就撕掉了后颈的阻隔帖，用自己的味道去覆盖掉之前陌生人的气味。  
王柳羿嗅了几口连腰都软了，恋人之间的连系真奇妙，之前别的alpha的信息素王柳羿闻着就浑身都不舒服，只有喻文波的，白酒的味道轻轻掠过鼻尖就熏得他浑身发烫，连身后那处都不自觉地收缩了起来。  
喻文波滚烫的舌尖一路滑到了后腰那处浅浅的腰窝舔了舔，王柳羿不自觉地溢出一声甜腻的呻吟，喻文波立即压上来去吻王柳羿的耳尖，一只手抓着小经理的下巴凶狠地吻了上去。王柳羿的舌尖被嘬得发疼也没反抗，甚至撅着屁股用自己臀缝去蹭喻文波勃起的位置。  
唇瓣分开只一会儿，王柳羿都还没喘匀气呢又被亲到一起，舌尖交缠着发出啧啧的水声，小经理吞咽着喻文波渡过来的唾液呛了一下，咳得满脸通红，挺翘的屁股就跟着夹着那根又热又硬的玩意儿上下蹭着。喻文波伸手去摸了一把，糊了满手的黏腻。  
“蓝哥要我舔你么？”  
王柳羿忍不住去想在喻文波家里的那两天，被人压在明亮的飘窗上，腿被分开成一个相当放荡的角度对着喻文波露出最隐秘的位置，喻文波就挑着眉看着他一点点舔进来。舌头比不上手指来得深入，但是更加得湿润灵活，也能尝到点小omega身体的味道，穴儿还嫩得很，一撩拨就会哺出不少意乱情迷的液体给他的alpha。被舔到过潮吹的omega自然是忘不了那种销魂的快感的，王柳羿咬着自己纤细的指节一边渴求地看着喻文波，显然是想要的意思。  
喻文波先是钻回被窝去拨弄王柳羿起反应的性器，顺着撸了几下后去揉嫩穴的入口，听到王柳羿的呻吟又去亲他下面的两个囊袋，口交技术什么的，简直印在每个过了十六岁的alpha的脑海里，几年的片子也不是白看的，自然知道怎么哄自己的omega舒服。  
王柳羿出了好多水简直和潮吹一般，喻文波亲了几口，把甜腥的体液都卷进口里，故意亲出点声响给王柳羿听，被人反手在手背上拍了一下才老实地去舔那处地方。  
情动中的omega那里又软又湿，像是已经完全做好了接纳一切情欲的准备，连一直都有些胆怯的王柳羿都忍不住去催促喻文波快一点，但是等真的被舔进来，内壁夹着那根作乱的坏舌头的时候小经理又忍不住爽得哭出声来，胡言乱语着什么不要了，一会儿又要再深一点，喻文波可不管这么多，横冲直撞的一阵猛攻，硬是把人弄吹了两次咽了满口甜津还尤嫌不满足。  
沉浸在高潮快感中的小经理热出了一身汗，喻文波抱着人转过来用自己的鸡巴去碰王柳羿微张的唇瓣，“蓝哥，帮我舔一舔吧。”  
这哪能说不呢？  
两个人换了个69的姿势，在喻文波不准备进去的时候，只有这个姿势能让两个人同时都爽到了。  
小经理的屁股上多了几个牙印，喻文波揉面团似的玩着雪白的娇臀，圆圆的屁股就像那枝头快要成熟的水蜜桃，自己只敢用手用舌头在边缘玩弄一下，要是真的戳破这饱满的果肉自己可要心疼坏了，小水蜜桃还没有成熟，就已经像那禁果对着想要采撷他的人散发出无尽的诱惑，喻文波贪恋又克制，鼻尖顶着那条狭窄的缝隙沾了不少甜蜜的果汁，他想要揉烂着鲜嫩的肉体，又情不自禁要对他温柔，给他更多的爱。  
只是这样就能这么舒服么？  
王柳羿被搞的晕乎乎的，只知道乖乖地含着喻文波的前端，圆润的龟头抵着喉咙让他有点控制不住地反胃，但是他特地去查过，也看了这样的片子，进入的一方应该会喜欢这样的感觉的，这么想着就忍着这点不适去用喉管包裹这根粗长的性器，完全忘了上回给喻文波口到射之后喉咙痛了好几天。  
吞咽的声音格外色情些，王柳羿喷了太多次，腰都打着哆嗦，全靠喻文波双手掐着才稳住，喻文波喜欢这个味道，小经理情动的时候就忍不住分泌更加甜的信息素彰显着自己有多快乐，喻文波也乐得让他更爽一些，舌尖模仿着性器抽插的动作干着那穴儿，逼得王柳羿嗓子眼塞满了喻文波的阴茎也忍不住漏了点淫叫出来。  
最后还是小队员心疼人，不舍得再折腾体力透支的小经理，抽出湿哒哒的性器把人扶到枕头上躺好，借着王柳羿的手撸了几十下打到了对方的嘴里。  
喻文波为了训练憋了好些天，精液又腥又浓，王柳羿都咽了下去，又伸出舌尖给喻文波看自己一滴都没有浪费，看得喻文波又觉得下腹发紧。  
两个人浑身是汗搂在一起亲了一会儿，喻文波去握王柳羿纤细的手指，“蓝哥的洞好小，只能塞进我的小拇指。”  
王柳羿自然有的是办法治喻文波，食指圈在虎口留出一点圈去套喻文波伸过来的小拇指来回穿了几下，就被人掀翻到身下用力吻住。  
“你就是大也不许弄疼我。”  
被子盖过头顶，两个人抱着滚到一起闹了一会儿喻文波肚子叫了起来两个人磨磨蹭蹭地起床吃饭。  
十点钟，正好是夜市出摊的时间，这个场馆喻文波以前来过，对边上的情况还算熟悉，带着王柳羿去便利店买了饮料就七拐八拐地绕到了烧烤摊点了一堆串串。  
“我自己来，你先吃，应该很饿了。”  
半大的少年这个时间几乎可以吞下一整只牛了，两个人吃掉的串串的碟子堆在一起都有十来个，嘴角指尖都是油腥。小摊贩桌上摆的廉价纸巾用手一抹全是沫沫，喻文波把王柳羿沾上纸屑渣渣擦掉，借了个电话后又去点了二十来串肉串打包说是带回去给宁王他们。  
“这个时间他们回来了？”  
“明天直接开回去上课呢，也不会玩的太晚。”  
两个人楼下逛了几圈消食，又去便利店买了饮料提着就去高振宁的房间，除了来开门的姜承録，床上还坐着高振宁和另外两个小队员，纸牌刚刚洗过还没有分，几个人见着喻文波手里的烤串纷纷下床把桌子给理了出来。  
“蓝哥你回来的时候是不是把宣传报纸给拿回房间了，去拿过来垫一下吧，不然弄脏了明天退房不好退。”  
“噢噢，好，你们等一下啊。”  
门一合上剩下的五个人对视一眼立马围坐在一起，喻文波和王柳羿的房间在上面两层，来回也要个几分钟，高振宁长话短说，“人找到了。”  
“还真是那个逼？”  
“怎么解决你自己好好考虑吧，也为你自己想想。”  
“哥们儿心里有数，这次谢啦。”


	8. 负距离13

游泳社载誉而归，这一周的社团训练也稍微轻松了点。王柳羿乐得清闲，社团活动做好考勤记录后也换了泳裤在边上踩踩水，喻文波就站在池子里对王柳羿伸着手臂，“来来来，蓝哥跳下来我接住你。”  
“？？？喻文波你傻不傻？”  
王柳羿背过身抓着池子的边缘自己爬了下去，刚没入水就被身后的抱了个满怀。  
“哎，别闹，别人看着呢。”  
喻文波亲了亲王柳羿的耳尖，眯着眼睛看了一圈边上的人像是在确认什么，然后握着王柳羿的腕子把他往池子中间带。  
“脚别踩着呀蓝哥，放松放松，不然浮不起来。”  
可能这项运动就要从小开始练，或者有天分才行。王柳羿旱鸭子一个，脚一离开池底就整个人的动作都僵硬了起来，肢体不协调到无法控制，正好又已经划到了较深的区域，王柳羿呛了一口水后就死死地抱着喻文波说什么也不往前游了。  
“唉，也行吧，咱们家不需要两个人游泳都很厉害，蓝哥你掉水里能浮起来就行。”  
“哎哟哎哟，浮起来谁还浮不起来，赶紧的，蓝哥给你露一手。”  
初学者必备蛙泳，王柳羿扑腾起来倒是像狗刨，但是还好，起码不会沉下去，只是他们占了最边上的泳道，王柳羿游着游着就不自觉地往池子边上的方向偏，最后一个蹬腿正好拍墙壁上，喻文波就看着人钻进水里几秒钟还不抬头换气就觉得有些不对赶紧把人捞起来。  
“乖乖怎么了，怎么突然呛着了？”  
“踢，踢到墙了……”  
那一下是钻心的痛，但是也只持续了一会儿，等缓过来了也就好了。喻文波靠在池边让王柳羿倚在自己身上休息了会儿，正好也已经游完了一趟停在扶手的位置就把人撑上去后打横抱了起来准备往休息室走。  
边上高振宁看到了开始联合其他队员疯狂起哄，还好池子里上来身体温度也不算高，两个人没有脸红得太过分，喻文波咬着牙对高振宁做了个鬼脸只好把疯狂挣扎的王柳羿放下来扶着人走出去。  
“痛不痛？我给你揉揉。”  
王柳羿的腿很瘦，他偶尔被小经理拉着看的韩国女爱豆现场表演，那些清纯又性感的女人穿着短裙或紧身裤勾勒出纤细的腿型，在他眼里都没有王柳羿的腿好看，又白又细，脚背的皮肤也很滑。他有玩过王柳羿的脚，脚心很嫩，被磨得温度都升高了，自己爽快地在上面发泄过一次后每回看着王柳羿露出这段位置就忍不住生出点淫糜的心思。  
“还说没事，指甲盖都陷进去了。”  
明天这里就会变得一块青紫，喻文波心疼坏了，一边嘴里小声逼逼王柳羿怎么这么不注意，一边在休息室里翻了半天终于找到了一个指甲剪。  
“哎哟干嘛呀，我自己平时有剪的，真的！”  
“老子给自己男朋友剪个指甲怎么这么叽叽歪歪？脚伸过来。”  
“哎哎哎，我回去自己弄！你别！”  
喻文波探过身亲了亲王柳羿的唇瓣，让人乖乖坐着，说再乱动就要亲他的脚了。王柳羿有些难为情，但是脚腕被人抓着他也没有办法，自己剪指甲的话力度深浅都比较好控制，给别人剪心里就有点毛毛的。  
“那你不要弄到我的肉哦。”  
“你乖一点，不然把你脚都剪掉。”  
喻文波腿上垫了两张纸巾，握着小经理圆润的指头小心地比划了下，他自己剪指甲都没有这么小心。男生的指甲很干净，甲盖饱满，其实长出来的部分不多，就是王柳羿那一下踢得对自己太狠了，指甲都陷进了肉里。  
其他九根脚指头都搞定之后喻文波还去换了另一个小一点的指甲剪方便操作。  
“诶诶，轻一点，喻文波轻一点，好痛。”  
喻文波赶紧吹了吹，他手上动作很利落，飞快地处理完后把案发现场收拾了下，“啧应该先洗澡的，现在药都涂了，等下别沾到水啊，你这几天小心点，别再弄伤了。”  
“知道啦，瞎操心。”  
看喻文波又想训自己，王柳羿赶紧凑过去搂着人亲了一会儿才把人哄好。  
冲澡倒是成了大问题，幸好他们出来的时间早，洗浴室里还没有人，不然王柳羿是绝不会在这种公众场合答应和喻文波挤在这个小隔间里一起洗澡。喻文波自己飞快地冲了下，一边去哄着王柳羿把脚抬起来说不能沾水让他把脚给抬起来。  
“我一只脚怎么站？”  
“害，只能哥们儿受点累，腿盘我腰上我扶着你。”  
王柳羿这下总算知道喻文波在打什么主意了，好气又好笑，但是也知道再不快点弄好一会儿人多了更不方便，只好用腿去圈喻文波的腰，两个人贴得很近，喻文波几乎是一瞬间就硬了起来。  
“吃力就抓着我。”  
喻文波挤了点洗发水到王柳羿头上搓泡泡，王柳羿背靠着磨砂的玻璃挡板矮下点身子方便喻文波动作，一低头就看见喻文波蓄势待发的性器精神抖擞地挺着，几乎一瞬间就上手摸了上去。  
小队员吸了口气没溢出奇怪的声响，一边深呼吸稳定心神一边集中注意力飞快地清理着小经理的身体。呼吸间，那根肉红笔挺的性器也跟着一耸一耸地往王柳羿的手心顶，都是男生，王柳羿虽然自读的次数不多，但是理论经验够丰富，或者是只要是王柳羿，喻文波光是看着就能爽到不行。  
把人冲干净后喻文波也没把花洒关上，压着人边亲边摸，穴儿已经有点软了，喻文波探进来一根手指王柳羿就觉得有些站不住，空着的那只手紧紧地抓着喻文波的胳膊，跟着他抽插的频率去撸喻文波的性器。  
喘息声掩盖在流水声中，王柳羿忍不住去咬喻文波的耳朵，挤出一点点娇嗲的呻吟，喻文波动作顿了顿直接又加了两根手指一起翻搅了起来。  
“不，不行了，要到了喻文波……”  
“乖宝，蓝哥，再帮我弄弄，求求你了。”  
王柳羿依言加快了手上的动作，一边仰着脖子给喻文波亲，胸口的位置添了两块牙印，喻文波的动作说得上有点急躁，连奶尖都被嘬破了点皮，水淋到上面有点疼。王柳羿抽着气，声音都有些抖了，小声抱怨喻文波怎么这么久他手腕都要酸了，他的穴儿已经被摸出水了，喻文波摸着他前列腺的位置不停戳刺着，磨得王柳羿抽泣求饶，最后嫩穴抽搐地喷了一次，喻文波也不再忍着，痛痛快快地射到了王柳羿的身上，然后抱着人又冲了一会儿，把作案现场清理得干干净净才出来。  
两个人换好了衣服就先出去了，正好是饭点就先去了食堂顺便把高振宁宋义进他们的饭都给打好。  
“今天还是别去图书馆了吧蓝哥，回寝室好好休息。”  
“也行吧，那你吃完还有事？”  
“社团有些手续要办，害，就吃一口好吗？不要每次都把菜夹出来，就吃一口行不行？”  
“噫……”  
高振宁他们来得很快，一边扒饭一边和王柳羿讲说礼拜五有一份材料要上交市里体育局备案，正好教练有事，反正只是送份材料王柳羿要是方便的话就他去好了。  
“礼拜五吗？几点之前？”  
“下午吧，社团签到那边我帮你盯着，蓝哥你送完材料就该去哪去哪哈，老宋就喜欢周末一个人呆寝室，不用舍不得他。”  
“我周末，周末也有住寝室的。”  
“哎哟！蓝哥你听宁王的话干嘛！周末就让老宋一个人住寝室呗！”  
王柳羿拿出手机看了看课表，周五下午正好有两节活动课，算上去市里的时间倒是刚刚好凑活，“行吧，到时候宁王你把材料给我。”  
“那你送完直接去家里哦，不用来接我，我很快就回去的。”  
“你帮我把菜吃了我就不来接你。”  
这下喻文波也不逼着王柳羿啃那绿油油的香菇菜了，几筷子把煲仔饭里的蔬菜全部夹到了自己碗里三两口都吃了下去。一行人吃完饭还早，宋义进陪对象去图书馆，高振宁说要回寝室，喻文波就光明正大地牵了王柳羿的手往他的寝室楼走。今天倒是没别有用心地走那条小路过，喻文波挂心王柳羿脚会疼，一刻都没耽搁地把人往回送，到了楼底下又生出些不舍得，说今天晚上又看不到人了。  
“哪有，不是有和你聊微信么。”  
“也想看你。”  
“那就视频，但是不许做上次的事情了。”  
喻文波之前有天睡不着，试探性地给王柳羿发了条微信发现对方也没睡，大半夜的，高振宁睡得口水都出来的，喻文波翻来覆去就是睡不着，想王柳羿想得要命，偏偏这几天宵禁查寝都很严，想翻个墙都不行，只能哄着王柳羿拍照片给自己看。  
王柳羿和宋义进床上都挂着遮光窗帘，王柳羿的更严实一点，是那种带着顶棚密封拉链的，他鬼鬼祟祟探出头确认了宋义进已经睡熟了后才钻回了床铺把床罩的拉链拉好，拧开了床头的小夜灯和喻文波开了视频，在对方用轻到几乎要听不到的气声中被哄着脱光了衣服对着屏幕打开了双腿。  
那天晚上两个人都有些上头，王柳羿自己咬着手指才忍着没有叫出来，最后被自己玩弄得湿淋淋的小穴对着喻文波不住地收缩，喻文波收紧手心，压着龟头使劲揉了几下，忍着闷哼射了出来，两个人才终于意识回笼想起这种事情也太过于害臊了，导致第二天见面的时候两个人好一会儿都没说话。  
“都听你的，专心写作业，迟点找你。”  
喻文波挑挑眉闭上了眼睛，王柳羿觉得好笑又没办法，在小男朋友的面颊上贴了一个吻才上了楼，喻文波看着人影都没了才转身出了寝室楼。

“喻文波你想好了？这次的成绩很棒，下次的比赛你也很有希望拿奖牌的。”  
“教练老实说我也不准备走体育生这条路的，觉得接下来学习上的压力比较大，可能分不出时间在游泳上面了。”  
“你游泳真的很有天赋，放弃会不会觉得太可惜了？”  
“我本身对游泳的兴趣也是入社后才培养的，现在社团也上了正轨，每次比赛名额都有限，其他人更有热情的话应该给他们机会。我的话，已经收获很多了，接下来想投入更多精力在自己身上。”  
“那行吧，退队申请我批了，退社的话你再考虑一下，偶尔来游泳就当锻炼身体。”  
“行，谢啦教练！”  
“臭小子，装什么客气，在这里有收获就好。”  
可不是有收获么，奖牌没少拿，还追到一老婆，简直不要太美滋滋。

喻文波这边催得紧，退队的手续第三天就办下来了，中午几个人一起吃完中饭，高振宁说下午上课的时候再把材料给王柳羿，王柳羿也没在意吃了午饭就准备回寝室午睡了。本来今天应该有点发情期预兆才对，偏偏王柳羿一点反应也没有，好像有发情期延迟的迹象。  
“没事啦，本来也不是很准的。”  
王柳羿把领子往下叠了叠，露出微微肿胀的腺体给喻文波看，说发情期真的到的时候这里会整个涨起来的。  
喻文波用指尖摸了摸，现在的确只有一点点不明显的凸起，但是还是不放心就在上面轻轻啃了一口。信息素注入的一瞬间王柳羿觉得有点头晕目眩，喻文波舔了舔自己留下的痕迹又抱着人吻了一会儿，等王柳羿缓过来了才去亲他的面颊和鼻尖，“这样我放心一点，要是有不舒服要马上和我说。”  
“知道啦，忙去吧，我送完东西就回去，等你回家。”  
哇，等你回家这四个字听起来是真的棒。  
喻文波心里暗爽面上不显，坚持没两秒还是压不下上扬的嘴角，连下午的活动都想翘掉，只想抱着自己对象赶紧回家做点在学校里不能做的事情。  
下午上课前高振宁拿了一个A4文件夹递给王柳羿，分量不轻，说是社团得奖记录去申请这个年度的优秀社团。  
“啊，我只用交东西就行了吗？还需要跟他们说什么吗？”  
“不用，带着社团证就可以了，嘿蓝哥都给你收拾好了，你就路上注意安全就行啦。”  
“噢噢。”  
王柳羿提前请了假，又去和班主任打了个招呼就带着材料先出了校门，高振宁随后给喻文波发了微信确定了王柳羿的行踪这才放宽心开始上课。  
周五的社团活动和往常差不多，高振宁盯着人签完到后就宣布自由活动了。喻文虽然退了队但是还是跟着一起做完了热身运动后下水游了几圈，毕竟训练两年多已经养成了习惯，训练指标没有完成的话就觉得浑身都难受，但是今天他提前出了泳池，没一会儿一个社团活动中的小社员跟着喻文波偷偷摸摸地进了洗浴室。


	9. 负距离14

喻文波和王柳羿在一起之前洗澡速度一直非常快，两个人要是洗澡的时候磨蹭起来可以玩上大半个小时，半大的少年热衷于把对方弄脏再洗干净，打上自己的烙印，搂在一起亲亲抱抱的热水都洗光了人还没出来也是常有的事。  
但是只有喻文波一个人的时候洗澡速度飞快，连上洗头也一共就十几分钟。换上了裤子，喻文波头上搭着王柳羿给他熏过的浴巾，身上有一股和凌厉alpha完全不相符的甜美的味道。  
他刚换好了裤子身后就传来开门的声音，游泳社正式队员的更衣间在更里面一点的位置，喻文波听到脚步声也没出去看，套上了卫衣后就坐在一边的塑料椅子上好整以暇地收拾好换洗用品。  
“喻文波你的omega今天怎么舍得让你一个人留这了。”  
“不然你怎么会有机会找过来。”  
喻文波转过头，果然是那天给自己发过裸照的那个omega，眉眼间像极了那天堵王柳羿那个alpha，高振宁给自己看过那个alpha的照片，是隔壁学校，跟游泳社是竞争关系，结果人家弟弟这么好巧不巧地正好看上了自己。  
“你，你什么意思！”  
Omega的面上闪过一丝羞赧，大概是觉得这世上没有不偷腥的alpha，喻文波的omega野，肯陪他在外面搞来搞去，那自己可以比那个o更浪些，只要能和喻文波在一起他什么都可以，自己长得漂亮，家世也好，还为了喻文波进了游泳社，明明比后面那个什么经理更早遇到喻文波，凭什么喻文波要跟他在一起。  
“礼拜天那个中午在更衣室对我们经理动手动脚的人是你哥哥吧。”  
“没错，是我哥哥，原本只是想让我哥试探他一下，结果他也没什么不愿意啊，摸也给我哥摸了，要不是最后高振宁他们进来坏了好事，指不定王柳羿都已经揣上我哥的……哎哟！喻文波你什么意思！”  
喻文波一拳揍在对方的面颊上，omega漂亮的脸蛋登时肿了起来，小男生捂着侧脸眼泪不要钱似的掉，一脸不可置信地看着喻文波，“你，你怎么可以打我？当初如果不是你，我，我才不会进游泳社！明明，明明都是我先的！”  
小omega的眼睛又大又无辜，瞪人的时候有种说不出的委屈，喻文波恍惚间记起原来这个人并不是同社后才认识的。高一刚进来的喻文波比现在单纯好讲话多了，高振宁开他玩笑说他帅要他给游泳社充充门面去招新，喻文波表面颜NMLGB转头就乖乖地坐在了招新的摊位上，每个过来咨询的同学他都很耐心地解答问题，其中就有这个omega。他甚至对这样omega都没有太深的印象，只隐隐约约地记得对方本来好像也不是很想入社，但是就在游泳社的摊位来回走动，他以为是人家omega面子薄不好意思问相关事项还主动跟人家搭了句话才打开了话头。  
“我，我不行的，我都不会游泳。”  
“不会才要学啊，游泳很重要，就当多点个救生技能啊。”  
“但是我是omega，体力也不太好。”  
“这个和第二性别有什么关系，男生女生都可以参加，alpha和omega也没什么不同啊，omega也拿过奖牌，又不是omega就天生比alpha弱的，alpha想要做的omega也都能做到，能获得成绩是因为有天赋而且努力，跟性别没关系。”  
彼时的喻文波刚刚体验到了游泳的乐趣，自然是对着潜在客户疯狂卖安利，却没想到自己眼底有光的样子有多吸引人，足够令一个情窦初开的小少年奉上一整颗心。  
只是这样的话喻文波在招新的一个礼拜不知道对多少人说过，那个充满憧憬的omega并不是唯一的那个。能让喻文波迸发全部热情交与真心的，两年前是泳池，现在是王柳羿。  
后面的事喻文波也没放在心上，招新嘛，同样的话术一天要讲上一百遍，所以到了第二年喻文波是打死不去参加这种活动了，高振宁哭着求都没用。只是这样的举动落在有心人眼里又有了不一样的意味，是不是因为已经招到了心仪的人所以不想再去干这种累活呢？一定是的吧，不然怎么会通过自己的好友申请，会回应社团活动中自己的问好，会指点纠正自己的泳姿，即使自己用拙劣的办法在食堂和他搭话他也没有发过脾气。自己，应该是不一样的吧？  
“我的意思是，弱势性别不应该成为借口或者理由，也不应该成为一切卑劣手段的保护伞。”  
“我，我是omega，你不可以这么对我！你是想做我哥对经理做的那种事吗？”  
“呸你想得美！”  
喻文波箍着小男生的下巴抬起来，第一次这么坦荡荡地对上他的眼睛，“欺负了我的omega还想当做什么事都没发生？我也不会因为你是omega对你下手轻一点的。”  
喻文波转身拎起了刚刚坐着的塑料椅子掂量了下，他眯起眼睛的样子有些凶恶，是外人都没有见过的样子。  
“你，你不可以，你怎么可以欺负omega！”  
“你哥对我老婆下手的时候，想过他是一个omege了吗？”  
经年氧化的塑料椅子应声在小omega的脚边碎了一地，喻文波踢开那一地残渣走到他面前，喻文波向来不喜欢用信息素去压人，此刻也将自己的信息素收得很好，只是阴沉着的脸看上去有些吓人，小男生已经有些扛不住地抱着腿蹲了下去。  
“不要让再我知道你想对我的omega做什么。”  
“有什么好哭的？收收你的信息素，爷对你硬不起来。”  
“也希望今天是我们最后一次讲话。”  
喻文波的手机震了震，王柳羿已经交完材料回家了，说那边办公室空气循环系统坏了，闷了一身好要先洗个澡，又说回来路上看到水果店里买了时令的水果，让喻文波猜猜是什么。  
【桃子？】  
【蠢死了，三月份当然吃草莓啦】  
【那等哥们儿回去，给桃子种草莓】  
这下喻文波是真的不想在这里浪费时间了，头也不回地向门口走，想想和那个人讲话也是浪费时间，自家omega都已经乖乖洗好澡了，自己居然还在学校里和别的人瞎逼逼。  
王柳羿是洗到一半觉得有些不对劲的，冲掉了身上的泡泡后跨出浴缸差点脚一软倒在地上。这次的发情期来得毫无征兆，连前期那种微微不适的感觉都没有，一上来就整了个猛的。他的alpha不在身边，他也不是之前单纯靠抑制剂就能挨过去的身体了，这将近一个月的，他和喻文波几乎是成天都厮混在一起，除了念书之外的一切时间都在做一些小情侣之间容易上头的事情。他的后穴还没有尝过喻文波的味道，但是早就被人用舌头和手指玩熟了，汹涌的情潮让人猝不及防，小经理满屋子地找残留着喻文波味道的东西，最后打开了衣柜才找到了归属。  
喻文波的一件校服外套被洗得都脱了线头，王柳羿也没看直接往身上套，觉得脖子有点勒才发现自己穿反了。但是多多少少嗅到了些喻文波的信息素，砰砰乱跳的心脏稍微得到了点安慰。原本摆放整齐的柜子被王柳羿蹭得一团乱，他赤裸的身体罩在喻文波的衣服里，鼻尖又去追寻那更浓郁的味道，胡乱地咬着一块布料从衣服堆里探出来换口气才发现自己嘴里叼着的是喻文波之前洗掉的内裤。  
洗过的内裤本没有残留多少信息素，只是这布料本就包裹着身体信息素最充沛的位置，中心那一小点怎么样都残留着去不掉的白酒味。王柳羿有些晕头转向，想着自己肯定是昏了才会一边用牙齿磨着这点布料一边给自己自慰。  
喻文波在干嘛呀，怎么还不回来呢！  
王柳羿的手机落在了卫生间，但是此刻他连起身的力气都没了，别说再回到卫生间去给喻文波打求救电话了。后颈的腺体一突一突地跳着，身上每一处都在暗示他需要alpha的爱抚。后穴淌着泊泊的淫液，他自己学着喻文波的之前的样子伸进了两根手指翻搅了一阵，尤觉不够，身体深处反而更痒了些，急得眼泪都要出来了。  
本就是周五人最多的时候，喻文波心急打了车，结果路上堵得一塌糊涂，到了楼下想想总觉得缺点什么就去药店买了一袋omega发情期有可能会用到的药品才急急忙忙上了楼。  
“蓝哥？”  
喻文波边脱鞋边喊王柳羿，一下子没有得到回应连拖鞋都顾不得穿就往房间里走。王柳羿开头还和他微信聊得好好的，到了后面突然就不回他了，打电话也没人接，想来可能是发情期突然到了，还好已经在家了除了难受点也不会出什么大意外，心想下次这种时间前后可再也不敢让王柳羿一个人呆着了。  
目标过于明显。  
家政阿姨每周四都会过来打扫一次，王柳羿是个会随手放东西的个性，这回还没来得及把喻文波家里各处弄乱就已经发情了，房间各处还是被整理过后的样子，除了像台风过境后衣柜，几件衣服甩在地上，喻文波也顾不上拿，半蹲在地上去扒拉拿他衣服筑巢的小经理。  
高中的秋冬校服外套又肥又大，罩在王柳羿身上露出小半个肩膀，喻文波在上面亲了亲小声念王柳羿的名字，说自己到了。  
进入发情期的omega没有得到及时的抚慰，后面空虚得要命，用自己的手指又得不到满足，躲在被喻文波信息素环绕的衣服堆里蹭到了一次后就脱力地睡了过去。喻文波把人用校服裹着抱了出来才发现王柳羿的小半张脸压在他一条内裤上，裆部的布料被浸湿了，湿淋淋的一大块，也不知道是王柳羿身上哪处的体液。  
“乖宝，蓝哥，睡着了吗？”  
喻文波伸手去摸王柳羿侧脸的软肉，睡梦中的人寻着温热的触感蹭了几下，好乖。喻文波一边单手解自己的衣服一边去亲王柳羿的唇瓣，亲了几口忍不住去咬王柳羿的舌头，勾着舌尖往自己口里带。撕掉后颈的阻隔帖，白酒味的信息素铺天盖地地把发情中的omega包裹起来。  
“喻文波……”  
“我在我在，蓝哥是不是不舒服？你好烫。”  
喻文波把两个人都扒干净抱着人躺进被窝，王柳羿两颊粉粉的，看向喻文波的眼神里有温柔的水波，两个人亲了一会儿，喻文波把人压到去摸已经泛滥成灾的后穴，淫液又滑又腻，这个小omega已经完全准备好承受来自属于自己的alpha全部的情欲了。  
恶补过如何照顾发情期中omega注意事项的小男友时刻关注着眼神都有点迷离的小经理。王柳羿今天好主动，一边索吻一边去摸喻文波已经翘起来的阴茎，alpha的那根好烫，又硬又热，他好喜欢，摸起来能感受到一股充盈的生命力，等下喻文波会怎么插进来呢？王柳羿想到喻文波第一次帮他舔穴的时候说他穴口有一点小小的红痣，于是从亲吻中分出一点声音，害羞又殷勤地问：“你，要不要看看我的痣呀？”


	10. 负距离15

喻文波只觉得自己也像被拽入丧失理智的边缘，那颗红艳的小痣入梦了无数回，这下终于可以实打实地让自己干上一次了。两个人亲热地搂着，唇瓣舌尖一秒也分不开，王柳羿一条腿圈在喻文波的腰上，紧实的皮肉太好摸了，omega有着天生娇嫩的肌肤，摸上去就舍不得松手。入口处已经软了下来，喻文波握着自己的性器沾了点淫水抵着穴口磨了几下王柳羿就受不住了，抱着人的手用力收紧着要人进来。  
“我，我去补点润滑剂吧，你会痛的。”  
“磨磨唧唧，喻文波你到底会不会，呜……痛痛，痛，好痛，等一下，你，你别动了！”  
龟头又大又圆，抵着那被玩到烂熟的穴儿就插了进来，但是肠壁细窄，哪里经受过这么粗长的鞭笞。喻文波只是进了顶端一点点，王柳羿就哭着喊停说受不了了，卡在那里不上不下，抽泣到打嗝的小经理穴儿跟着一缩一缩的，体内的骚水止不住地往外冒，都被喻文波堵得严严实实的。  
Alpha忍得辛苦，都是初哥哪里忍得住这种，他喜欢的小omega就这么赤裸地躺在他的身下，长白腿都盘到自己腰上了，穴儿这么嫩这么软，紧得简直要他亲命。又湿又热，龟头泡在这滩淫液里肠壁收缩嘬着喻文波身上最敏感的位置，简直夹得他头皮发麻。  
喻文波只得听话退出来一点，龟头堪堪卡在入口的位置，然后亲吻王柳羿的脖颈哄着人放松点，两个人十指紧扣握到一处，掌心相抵汗涔涔地贴着，等王柳羿不再僵在那了喻文波才稍稍又进去了点，然后小幅度地前后摆起了腰，在入口的那一小段抽插了起来。  
穴儿口早就被喻文波给摸熟了，虽然他之前没有真的肏进去过，但是他的手指和舌尖可能少伺候王柳羿这个地方，又甜又软，割过包皮的龟头神经密布，怎么顶都是舒服的。喻文波这边浅浅地肏着穴儿，又低头去咬王柳羿的奶尖，和他讲说下次去游泳的话要挑人少的时候去了。  
“为什么呀？”  
“蓝哥的奶头被我吃大了，他们一看就都知道了。”  
王柳羿这会儿才恍惚地想起上次喻文波教他游泳的时候边上其他人揶揄的眼神，怕不止是在打趣小情侣在游泳池里的亲密互动。  
粉色的奶尖儿软软地缀在雪白的胸口，现在被喻文波舔成了红红的两粒小点，奶孔都被吸开来了，王柳羿闭上眼睛就是之前帮喻文波打飞机的时候握着对方的阴茎抵着自己的胸口，马眼每一下都重重地辗过自己的乳尖，把自己胸前一片都弄得乱糟糟的样子。  
“蓝哥你的奶头好硬，好可爱，圆圆的。”指尖揉着那变硬的奶尖儿又舔了几下故意发出啧啧的声响，明明那里没有什么的，非要弄出令人害羞的动静，好像真的嘬出些什么东西了似的。  
“呜，别说了喻文波……啊！喻文波……嗯，太深了，等一下，太深了……”  
趁着王柳羿软下来的当口喻文波猛得干了进去，肉刃破开狭窄紧致的肠壁直捣黄龙，一开始还能因为王柳羿觉得难受克制一下，整个进来之后是真的憋不住了。小处男爽得眼睛发光，之前记在心里的什么九浅一深啊，各种舒服的姿势啊全部都忘了个精光，只知道压着人死命地顶弄。王柳羿的一双腿被抬起来压在身前，整个人几乎被折成对半，脚背贴着喻文波的侧颈，喻文波一边摸着王柳羿那细瘦的脚腕一边分出一点亲吻落在这上面，后穴被插出扑哧扑哧的水声，王柳羿哪里见过这种阵仗，一会儿就只剩下呻吟的力气了。  
少年人的阴茎硬得要命，烙铁似的在小经理的身体留下自己的印记，王柳羿被插得口水都出来了，痴迷地看着身上不停耸动的人，两个人眼神一对上就要亲吻，喻文波抬了抬王柳羿的屁股摸了一手滑腻后换了个后入的姿势，咬着那甜蜜的腺体又狠狠地插了进去。王柳羿只觉得自己舒服得双腿打颤，嘴里无意识地喊着喻文波的名字，还有什么好舒服，好棒，想要再深一点，喻文波全部听进去了用力给了全部的回应。  
第一次做爱的未成年小男友哪里守得住精关，咬着王柳羿泛红的耳尖喘着粗气说自己忍不住了，好想射。这会儿两个人才记起根本没有戴套，喻文波想退出来王柳羿就跟着往下夹了下屁股，连声音都还带着抖呢就是不让喻文波出去，“没事的，不弄到生殖腔就可以了。再弄一下吧，再弄弄我，拜托了喻文波……”  
喻文波抽过一个枕头垫到王柳羿的小腹下面，硬是给人拗了一个撅着屁股的姿势咬着牙又连着干了几十下，胯飞快地拍打着王柳羿肉呼呼的小屁股，肉体交叠的声音盈满了整个卧室，王柳羿舒服得要命，喻文波没有技巧，但是每一下都刚好重重地辗过花心，捣出了不少淫水，王柳羿哇咧咧地哭了一阵又哑着声音开始浪叫。  
真是要了亲命的感觉。  
喻文波咬破王柳羿腺体的一瞬间射了出来，这一发好几股浇到了泥泞不堪的甬道里，小alpha保持着插入的姿势压在小经理身上粗声喘着气，胡乱地亲着王柳羿汗湿的发尾。被内射的omega转过头伸出舌尖去给他的小男友舔，两个人吻了一会儿喻文波把软下来的性器抽出来，把王柳羿翻过身仰躺在床上，然后半跪在他胸前撸了两把处于不应期的阴茎。  
耷拉的龟头上还沾着喻文波浓白的精液和王柳羿穴儿里那些清亮的骚水，王柳羿啄了几下顺从地把顶端含了进来，口腔被顶出一点弧度，喻文波小心地操了两下，感受到王柳羿的小舌头刮过马眼的时候小队员简直后腰发麻，难以控制地加快了抽插的频率，在小经理嘴里干了将近十分钟后又硬了起来，抱着人坐到自己胯上用力一顶整根插了进去。  
小队员有些难为情，甚至有些不敢看王柳羿的眼睛了，“额，这次，这次一定久一点！”  
小经理被干得浑身是汗，哪里听得清喻文波在小声逼逼些啥，抱着人又往下塌了点腰，穴儿吃得好深，要不是那囊袋太大喻文波简直想全部顶进去。  
“碰到了小宝。”  
王柳羿想起喻文波先前说的，他们痣长在那种位置，贴到一处的时候大概就是这种姿势吧。骑乘的体位进得好深，王柳羿被插得有些疼，嘶嘶地抽着气，这边说着要喻文波轻一点，那边又自顾自地摆着腰。刚破身的穴儿青涩得很，还没学会怎么讨好这根横冲直撞的坏家伙，只能包裹挤压着嘬上几口，单就这样的刺激喻文波就已经觉得很难抗拒了。他有些激动地亲吻王柳羿的唇瓣，把对方的双手反剪到身后一手握住，一边疯狂地向上挺着胯，王柳羿的欲望夹在两人身前被蹭到了一次，后穴的快感在一次次撞击中逐渐累加，又干了几十下王柳羿觉得腿根发麻，四肢都烫得要命，现在是哭的力气都没了。  
“不行了，喻文波缓一缓，好痛，受不了了……太疼了……”  
嫩穴儿受不住这样的高频的肏干痉挛地达到了高潮，王柳羿尖叫着吹了一次，喷得两个人胯间湿漉漉的一大片。潮吹的瞬间小omega只觉得自己被紧紧地拥抱着，亲吻也纷至沓来，内里又酸又麻，喻文波吻着他的唇瓣，操弄的速度慢了下来却没停止。王柳羿的小穴一阵阵收缩着，喻文波被夹得后腰泛麻，咬着牙退了出来缓了几秒挨过那一阵又插了回去缓慢地抽弄着，吻掉王柳羿的眼泪，一边去揉对方发紧抽搐的小腹。  
“怎么会疼呢？是不是弄坏了？蓝哥还有哪里不舒服？”  
发情期的穴儿刚到了一次又开始不知餍足地含着喻文波的阴茎往里面干，王柳羿红着眼睛好委屈，肚子里被搅得发疼，但是好满足，原来ao间的结合是这种感觉，像是找到了生命里缺失的那一块，奇怪的是在找到他之前，自己并不觉得自己是不完整的。  
“别停呀，你，你再插一会儿，我好难受……”  
两个人发了一身汗，现在还不是气温高的时候，喻文波怕王柳羿吹了风着凉又把被子拉过来盖住交叠的身体。双方下身都是一片泥泞，滑溜溜的，喻文波几次没插准，捅进去的时候发狠地猛干，王柳羿嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，爽大于痛，喻文波慢了还不乐意，这下小队员总算摸清楚自家小omega的套路了，只要用力得干就好了，小经理的要是要，不要也是要，轻一点重一点都想要，到了也不许停，他还想要更多的。王柳羿清清瘦瘦的一副身子，尝了喻文波给他的情欲与爱之后愈发渴望得到更多。  
两个人各自到了两次，直到王柳羿觉得有些吃不消了才停了一阵。发情期中的omega黏人的要命，喻文波想去趟卫生间王柳羿抱着人死都不放手，小队员没法，压着人一阵亲说去给他拿手机，下一秒就被软绵绵地踢了一脚，让人去了赶紧回来。  
喻文波是憋得狠了总算尿了出来，王柳羿要是再不让他下个床他都怕一回弄进穴儿里的就不仅是精液了。拧了一把毛巾飞快地跑回床上给小恋人简单地清理了下，后穴少了阻隔往外淌了一些白浊粘稠的体液，喻文波想给他导出来，偏偏王柳羿委屈不肯，说想要含着。  
大约是精液里有大量的信息素，omega夹着会舒服点。拿了手机的王柳羿暂时没有这么贴着人了，喻文波这下不乐意了，放了尿之后又没啥别的要紧事，只想抱着自己的小乖乖再亲热亲热，王柳羿敷衍地亲了一下就卷着被子缩到另一个方向开始刷微博。  
“蓝哥，你这样不行啊！”  
“哎哟，不应期呢喻文波，够了啊，我肚子都饿了！”

“那点什么？是不是吃粥比较好？”  
喻文波把人抱到身前，两颗脑袋瓜凑到一起看有没有好入口一点的外卖，omega发情期里总是性欲大于食欲的，并没有什么胃口，还好周围正好有一家专门提供omega发情期间的餐饮，除了价格高一点之外没有别的区别。喻文波挑了几道王柳羿喜欢的菜色下单，又点了两杯奶茶，按着对方的口味多加了一份冰淇淋和芋圆，全部弄完之后就有一个电话打了进来，喻文波还以为是店家打来确认或者是取消订单的电话，也没在意直接开了免提。  
“杰克下午的事你重新考虑一下，我知道你生气，但是你和那个omega真的不合适，要不我们来约一次，你试过了就知道那种干瘪瘪的omega多没意思了。”  
喻文波柴式惊恐，连眼睛都瞪圆了，慌忙挥手想解释一下，吓得手机都甩了出去。王柳羿一秒钟摸清形式爬到喻文波身上坐下去，去吻喻文波微张的唇瓣，咬着小队员的舌头故意发出搅弄的暧昧水声，亲吻的间隙还露出一点甜蜜的呻吟，“老公好棒，再深一点……”


	11. 负距离16

喻文波被一句老公哄得晕头转向，一边揉王柳羿的屁股一边把人抱着亲，两根性器被喻文波拢在手里一起撸了几下，还在不应期的小经理硬生生地被摸出了些许感觉，嘴里的撒娇也更腻歪了些，什么杰克哥，啵啵，老公，喻文波喜欢什么他喊什么，又引着喻文波去摸他的胸口说奶子都被老公吃坏了，小队员赶紧安抚地嘬了几口，鸡巴直挺挺地翘着，喻文波自己摸了几下就握着性器去磨王柳羿的入口，小声问能不能插了，好想要你。  
上一波的攻势王柳羿都还没缓过来呢，原来只是想逗逗喻文波结果被人抱着一点点顶进来后又软了下来，只好求饶道：“你插慢一点，太深了会疼的。”  
“我，我不会，蓝哥教教我，哪里没做好你和我说。”  
射了两次的喻文波总算没有一开始这么急躁了，缓慢地顶弄着柔软的肠壁，花心被干得喷水，都是男生也没什么好害臊的了，王柳羿被插得什么话都敢讲，好舒服好棒，好厉害，两个人搂着亲了一会儿，分开的时候眼神也要黏糊在一块。小经理快要到了，抱着喻文波的脖颈连连讨饶，“再插一会儿，要到了。”  
原本的节奏被打乱，喻文波扣着王柳羿的胯飞快地顶弄着，肠壁越绞越紧，勃起的阴茎被不断挤压，小经理太紧了，怎么干都舒服的过分，那里又热又湿，像是泡在一发催生欲望的温泉中。小omega绷着脚尖喷出了些淫液尖叫着又达到了高潮。面颊坨红，眼神依恋又迷离地看着喻文波，伸出点舌尖向对方索吻。  
Alpha的动作也没有停下来，一边亲一边继续干着潮吹了一次的小经理，之前看过的床事小贴士终于开始一项项地在脑海里闪回了，高潮后的身体非常敏感，怎么碰快感都是加倍叠加的，继续干的话甚至能把渴求的omega肏尿。  
娇嗔的呻吟一直没断，喻文波掐着对方的腰调整了下位置方便自己更容易干到王柳羿体内的敏感点，小经理爽得眼前发白，身体被填满的充盈感太满足了，他承受着亲昵的亲吻和猛烈的肏干，这可比他梦见过的每一次都要超过些。  
两个人抱着讲黏糊的小话，喻文波还想低头去咬王柳羿的锁骨就被一阵门铃声吓得一哆嗦。  
“先去拿外卖。”  
喻文波猛地把人抱起来往外走，在床尾捡了一条睡裤抓在手里，抱着王柳羿一路插到了门口，抵着门又干了两下才抽出沾满淫水的性器套上裤子开了门。  
门后的王柳羿浑身赤裸不敢出声，还抓着喻文波的一只手，小队员甚至还有心思和外卖小哥道了谢才把那沉甸甸的两个袋子接过来搁在了门口的鞋柜上。  
门一关喻文波只来得及解开裤头就去干王柳羿汗湿的腿根，每一下都抵着那点狭小的缝隙干进去，王柳羿趴在门上，喻文波好坏，握着勃起的性器在白嫩的臀肉上抽了十几下，说是以后不乖就要上家法了，小经理侧过头索吻的时候又被猛得干了进去。  
站立的体位进得不深，但是喻文波结结实实地压下来好有安全感，两个人插了一会儿又换成正面的姿势，像是上回在洗浴室里那样抱着，王柳羿很瘦，两条腿都圈到喻文波腰上，小队员抱起来也不费力，囊袋被阻隔在狭窄的穴口，每一次抽插都发出啪啪的声响。  
“会乖的，你轻一点。”  
王柳羿老是说疼，只是眼角眉梢全是春意，怎么看都是好享受的表情，但是喻文波也不敢大意，亲吻的间隙一直关注着小经理的神情，蹙眉咬唇的时候就问是不是难受了，渐渐地摸出点门道，敏感的位置到底在哪，什么速度他最喜欢，床上爱听什么荤话，喻文波爱死了这种两个人好像更加契合的感觉。  
“啵啵好深，我……”  
门铃声突然响了三声，正好被压在门铃边的王柳羿耳朵都要被震麻了，后穴猛地一绞喻文波都要觉得自己爽到心脏停拍了。小队员撑在门上缓了一会儿从小经理的身体里退了出来，单手把裤子提了起来，开门接了奶茶后想接着再搞一会儿这下王柳羿是真的有些吃不消，说是吃完先休息一下。  
两个人去卫生间简单地收拾了下，喻文波从被掀得一团乱的衣服堆里扒拉出之前给王柳羿新买的睡衣和内裤递过去。  
“已经让阿姨洗过了，怕你不习惯就用了没味道的柔顺剂，你看看穿起来舒不舒服。”  
自然都是合身的，丝质的睡衣又滑又凉，王柳羿站起来都怕裤子会顺着腰线掉下去。  
王柳羿对喻文波家的茶几情有独钟，几次用餐都是在这，高度正好他坐在地上盘着腿，又有电视可以看。两个人坐下来吃饭的时候也要腿挨着腿，好像是磁铁的两极牢牢地吸在一块似的。喻文波爱吃高热量的食物，肉类蛋类都是首选，这原本也是王柳羿喜欢吃的，可是发情期的时候没什么胃口，补充营养和体力的发情期专用餐和这些比起来就有些寡淡了。王柳羿喝了小半碗粥就觉得有些饱了，米粒被鸡汤炖得又软又烂，但是他还是眼馋喻文波碗里的糖醋里脊。  
“给我吃一个吧。”  
“啊？蓝哥你能吃吗？不是说omega发情期吃清淡一点吗？”  
王柳羿没敢说自己以前发情期都是嗑营养剂过的，之前一个人呆着的时候吃的东西没味道就没味道吧，这会儿边上坐着一个吃得这么香的，自己碗里的粥就有些不够看了。发情期里流失水分的情况会很严重，饮食也基本以汤汤水水为主，多吃了肉容易不消化，但是喻文波的菜真的好香啊。  
“那我就吃一口……”  
太他妈惨了，这个年纪的男生哪有不爱吃肉的呢？喻文波扒饭的速度飞快，这会儿碗里也只剩最后一块肉了，王柳羿见喻文波没反对就赶紧夹过来在嘴里嚼了十几下才咽下去。酱汁酸酸甜甜肉也是瘦中带肥，味道一级棒！  
两个男生吃饭像是风卷残云，桌上只剩下外卖盒倒是方便喻文波垃圾分类了。去楼下丢完垃圾回来，王柳羿已经舒服地躺在沙发上揉肚皮了，喻文波去洗了把手就把人叫回卧室。  
“我刚吃完！不是很想内个！”  
王柳羿抓紧那条不知道是不是松紧带动过手脚的睡裤，他的屁股好痛，做的时候情欲上头只觉得爽了，做完后才觉得真的好痛，穴儿第一次吃alpha这么猛的性器，喻文波那尺寸几乎要把他给撑裂了，他给人口交的时候都觉得嘴巴张着酸，真的用后穴一点点含进去的时候他自己都觉得羞耻。  
“吃完别坐着，起来走两步。”  
“我又没病……”  
王柳羿小声逼逼，一边还是放下了手里的奶茶，但是喻文波抓着人屋子里来回走了几圈就把人往卧室带，王柳羿今天过来了的大部分时间都是在床上过的，这会儿才发现飘窗这里被重新布置过了，原来的榻榻米都换成了柔软有弹性的垫子，边上还放着晒过太阳蓬松柔软的毛毯和薄被，喻文波又去倒了杯水放到床头才招呼人过来坐着。  
狭小一点的空间容易给发情期中的omega安全感，喻文波拿着毛毯被子给王柳羿垒了一个窝两个人抱了一会儿交缠的信息素就明显浓郁了起来。  
厚重的遮光窗帘被拉开，高楼林立的市中心从来不缺少斑斓的霓虹灯，将近十点多了对面的写字楼这个时间都还在继续工作。自己以后大概也会过这种平淡的生活吧，王柳羿贴着玻璃看了会儿，喻文波把两个人充满电的手机拿过来给王柳羿打发时间。  
“这些推送怎么回事，矩尺座伽马流星雨，每次都说流星雨，别说流星了，星也没有，雨也没有。”话是这么时候，但还是把时间给加进了备忘录里面。  
“你想看的话下次带你去山上啊，那边有设备还是能看到的。”  
“算了，你的微信比流星雨有趣，宝蓝z帮你看看朋友圈有没有漂亮姐姐。”  
“再瞎吃醋下次就在朋友圈发你这样的照片了啊。”  
王柳羿的睡衣被解开了上面的三个扣，他躺在喻文波身前，两个人裹着一条薄被，喻文波一手握着手机充当支架另一只手伸进了王柳羿的睡衣内去摸他吻痕斑驳的胸口。  
“不要捏这里，都要肿了。”  
喻文波立马放轻的力道，但是指尖还是抵着乳头轻轻地揉弄着，“我轻一点，再让我摸一下，蓝哥你奶头硬起来了，是不是想要了？”  
“没有，我吃饱了，现在不想要。”  
“哦，我检查一下。”  
刚穿上没多久的裤子被扒了下来，王柳羿就知道这睡裤的尺码绝对是在搞他。喻文波轻轻松松探进来去拨弄王柳羿还未勃起的性器，摸了一会儿才是半硬的状态，看起来真的不是很吃得消，但是摸了身后就沾了一手的水，“还说不想要？”  
“你太大了，进来的时候好痛……”  
喻文波那玩意儿简直让人又爱又怕，爽是真的爽，但是内壁被撑满甚至会有撕裂的痛感，高潮一过那股难以言喻的饱胀感根本摆脱不了。  
因为太大而被发情期中的男友拒绝，喻文波目瞪口呆不知道该哭还是该笑了，飞快地跑出去把今天在药店里买的那一小包东西拿过来一件件捡给王柳羿看，一枚天蓝色的小跳蛋造型小巧精致，喻文波之前已经拿去清理过了，“我问了医生了，omega发情期的话一般都很好肏的，是蓝哥你太紧了，平时可以用这个练一下，下次做就不会这么痛了。”  
“你怎么还去问这个！”  
“我，我不是怕你，内什么，不舒服么……哎你别这么看着我，我也怕我弄不好啊，哪里没做好你跟我说嘛，我会改的，蓝哥，不要拒绝我了……”  
他的小恋人有一双桀骜又有神的眼睛，不过看向自己的时候总是湿漉漉的，像是在对待什么难得的宝贝，从第一次见面开始就是这样。小柴不摇尾巴的时候特别招人怜，王柳羿哪里遭得住这个，只好乖乖地把睡衣脱下来背靠着玻璃窗外的万家灯火把腿分开，对于喻文波抱起自己的膝弯指尖拨开那丰腴的臀肉，穴儿被干得有些肿了，入口处被插得殷红，这都是喻文波干的好事呀。  
“那，那你弄吧，其实很舒服……就是太大了，你那个好硬，轻一点好不好？我都给你的……”  
那粒娇艳的红痣像是枯燥生活中唯一的甜蜜，喻文波埋头在那处舔了又舔，发情期的omega可受不了这样的撩拨，小队员的潮湿温热的呼吸喷在他的腿根的时候他就已经摇旗投降了，在喻文波的注视下流了几滴淫水，alpha尽数舔掉后更觉口干舌燥，他还想喝更多的，舌尖插进柔软的嫩穴掠夺着甜蜜腥臊的汁液。  
王柳羿被撩拨得腿都要软了，手指绞着喻文波的头发轻轻扯了几下，小alpha嘬了好几口，又用鼻尖顶着下面的卵袋拱了一下，随后肩膀上就挨了王柳羿两拳喻文波才又停下这玩弄的动作去吻王柳羿的嘴角。  
去吞咽自己的味道这种事情也太羞耻了，王柳羿躲了一下就被扣住下巴吻住，喻文波渡过来好多津液，小经理被压在靠枕下被迫含着对方滚烫的舌头咽下黏糊的体液。  
“咳咳，呜……喻文波……”  
喻文波的性器抵着那软穴的入口蹭了几下，王柳羿又痒又怕，最后还是期待战胜了恐惧，自己塌下了腰主动用穴儿去吃那蛋大的龟头。  
“进不来啊，你帮帮我呀！”  
“不怕疼了？嗯？”  
喻文波使坏的时候会不自觉地挑眉，又邪又坏，但是就是莫名地吸引人，王柳羿有些迷恋地去索吻，亲了一会儿说：“那你，那你弄疼我吧……”


	12. 负距离17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夏が終わった

喻文波几下干得好猛，压着人肏了一会儿觉得不过瘾又把人抱到胯上一阵顶弄，这会儿王柳羿的身体已经习惯这个alpha带来的刺激了，每一下插入都能得到反馈，小经理的呻吟止不住，只是床笫间的撒娇只能催生更为激烈的情欲。喻文波干了整整大半天终于碰到了只在那种色情读物上描写过的生殖腔，那里软软地裂开了一点肉缝，喻文波只埋进了一点点龟头，两个人就齐齐倒抽了一口气，王柳羿被这一下插得脑子发懵，像是一只被咬住命脉的幼兽，这是omega身上最隐秘的地方，一旦被打下烙印再想摆脱就真的难的，尤其是还是未成年的小omega，被干到了这种地方，以后的发情期要是没有alpha陪在身边是很难靠自己熬过去了。喻文波也是爽得腰眼发麻，生殖腔里更加紧致，层层叠叠的软肉压上来嘬着喻文波顶进来的那一点，内里高热缠绵，是最要人命的温柔乡，是未满十七岁的alpha人生中第一抹绮丽的艳色，喻文波想起他们群里偶尔讲的那些下流话，标志着alpha成人并不是那十八周岁的生日，而是拥有了一个只属于自己的omega，就是现在。原来变成大人的感觉是这样子的吗？  
小队员着迷地亲吻着眼神迷离的小经理，胡言乱语没有逻辑地跟对方表白自己的爱意。  
“蓝哥好棒。”  
“啧怎么这么紧。”  
“蓝哥好会吸。”  
“蓝哥……”  
“再亲一下。”  
“乖宝，最后一次。”  
“最后一次了，我保证。”  
“再插一会儿好不好？蓝哥求你了，再让我插一会儿。”  
“好舒服，蓝哥你好软。”  
小队员抱着人翻来覆去干了整整两个小时，王柳羿又射了两次，后面喷得一塌糊涂是动动指尖的力气都没有了。但是生殖腔还是第一被这样玩弄，羞涩又好奇地渴望着喻文波的进入，但是那里好小，王柳羿不想扫了喻文波的兴，进得疼了就忍着，实在受不住了就背过身咬着被角轻轻地喘着气，喻文波进得不深，不上不下地卡在那难受的要命。敏感的龟头被温柔地接纳着，喻文波感觉要到就往外面抽了有点，又贪恋穴儿里这温暖的触感，轻声哄着王柳羿打商量说想去带个套干生殖腔。  
现在科技这么发达，安全套也只有这么薄薄的一层，对于喻文波这类的alpha来说除了降低了点龟头受刺激会稍微难一点射出来之外也没有啥区别，他们俩还这么小，虽然真的很想在自家老婆体内痛痛快快地射一次，但是闹出人命的危险他们可承担不了。  
粗长的性器抽出只剩个顶端插在软烂的后穴，王柳羿红着眼睛去勾喻文波的脖颈委屈地问：“干嘛呀你，不要出去。”  
“蓝哥我去带个套，马上回来。”  
“哎哟，别走。”  
“我忍不住了，想射。”  
“那，那你就射里面。”  
喻文波本来就是憋得牙关都要咬碎了，王柳羿还是这么不知死活得撩拨，气得拍了一下王柳羿的屁股，“我真的要忍不住了，蓝哥别闹了。”  
王柳羿也不知道哪里生出的力气，腿紧紧地攀着喻文波的腰又一下子整个坐下来把那根挺翘的鸡巴给吃了进去，然后小幅度地扭着屁股去夹那根接近射精的性器，“我吃药了，没事，射进来吧，第一次的话想你射进来，我想要。”  
下一秒王柳羿被掀过去温热的胸口一下子全部贴到了玻璃窗上冻得他一哆嗦，身后的人立即覆了上来去摸小经理的乳头，王柳羿已经没什么力气了，哪里跪得住这种姿势，软绵绵地坐下来刚好把喻文波的性器整个给吞了进去。  
“啊！太深了，痛，痛痛痛！你出去！”  
“出不去了蓝哥，下次我会戴套的，不要吃药了，是我不好忍不住……”  
嘴上说着懊恼的话，下面倒是一下比一下顶得更加用力，如果像是把这次不小心当做是接下来唯一一次可以痛快射精的机会，喻文波进得很深，不管王柳羿如何挣扎都把他压制得紧紧的。阴茎不容拒绝地整根插进了生殖腔，王柳羿痛得眼泪口水糊了一脸，喻文波倒是不嫌弃，用手给人家抹了一把后继续疯狂地肏干。初夜便是最难忘的缠绵，喻文波几乎是肏红了眼，全身上下的只能感知到进入王柳羿生殖腔那一部分巨大的快感，那里像是母体般温暖多汁，他去咬小经理后颈那一块布满牙印的腺体，又一次咬破脆弱的肌肤去汲取那甜蜜的气息，这是他的爱人，也是他的归属。  
少年人可没有这么大的克制力，喜欢和爱都带着直冲冲的莽撞，他也曾听讲什么关于放肆与克制的论调，但是爱要如何克制呢，他还没有学会，但是要将他们分开是绝无可能的。  
王柳羿备忘录里的提示音响了一下，他被干得脑袋一片浆糊，生殖腔被插得又痛又爽，被捕获的满足感与安全感令人无法拒绝，他像是被快感支配的动物，此刻他才明白了抑制剂对于omega的意义，丧失理智的交欢让人沉沦，但是他也不想拒绝，又要如何去拒绝一个自己喜欢的人的求爱呢。此刻他居然还能分出一点心思去想好像是之前定的流星雨最佳观测时间到了，冰凉的玻璃窗被他呼出的热气喷了一片白雾，他用手指抹了抹，已经是要凌晨的时间了，连街上的霓虹灯都暗了一大半，外面下着淅淅沥沥的春雨，把这面窗户浇出一片模糊的滤镜。  
“许愿吧。”  
alpha的亲吻落到了他的耳尖，他听惯了那清亮的少年音，又觉得此刻这沙哑低沉的声音竟然也如此的撩人。  
喻文波像是抓住了王柳羿万千思绪中最敏感的那一缕，如果没有流星只有春雨的话，那就让我来听你的愿望。  
成结是一次美妙的体验。对于alpha来说是他成为成年人的淫糜权利，喻文波吻到了王柳羿的唇角，他或许还不算可靠，他应该在再成熟一点的时候去完成这次标记，但是汹涌澎湃的爱意能将人的理智击垮，结胀大锁死了生殖腔那狭小的入口，他听见那颗星星的愿望，也想要用一辈子做出回应。  
今晚的第三次，喻文波依旧射了分量不轻的一发，他撸了一把汗湿的头发，就着这个姿势把吹得一塌糊涂的小恋人抱到了的软垫上用被子盖住，他着迷地看着神情淫糜的小恋人，想他因为自己变成这副样子就有种奇妙的满足感。  
亲吻有一下没一下地落在王柳羿的唇瓣上，两个人舌尖缠到一块翻搅出一点水声，喻文波含含糊糊地说：“蓝哥，我好喜欢你呀。”  
“好爱你。”  
“这辈子只肏你一个人。”  
“好想和你结婚呀。”  
空气里白酒和蜜桃的味道交融到一块，缠绵又醉人，喻文波又插了几下才把软下来的性器给抽了出来，拔出来的时候连接的位置还发出了啵的一声，王柳羿恍惚间觉得自己仿佛失禁般流出一大滩体液，喻文波射进来的和他自己的淫水混杂在一起撑得他的小腹都鼓起了一块。  
两个人躺在一起眯了一会儿，窗外下着小雨，王柳羿也身上湿得像是从水里捞出来一样，他是真的没力气了，任由喻文波抱着他洗完澡换了新的被单后躺到了床上。  
做完之后即使是亲密地拥抱着，omega还是难以克服这种突如其来的失落感，不知道在纠结着什么，王柳羿也不出声，不知道是不是真的是因为太累了而没有心情去搭喻文波的话。他第一次这样透支自己的身体去感受致命的快乐，这一阵的情欲过去后身体和心都觉得空落落的。  
已经标记过的小情侣间多少能感觉得到对方的情绪，喻文波有点摸不着头脑，不是做的时候都很好吗，怎么蓝哥的情绪突然低落了起来，是自己哪里没做好吗？喻文波端了杯温水和药店里买来的补充营养的药品给王柳羿吞服，那药品包着糖衣，但是王柳羿喉咙太细了，药品卡在那好一会儿才化小了点咽了下去，小经理又咕噜咕噜喝了一大杯水才把那点苦味给压了下去，这下更不开心了，拉起被子就闭上了眼睛。  
他很难描述这样患得患失的难过是从哪里蔓延出来的。  
喻文波也累得要命，动的都是他，身体和精神都高度紧张着，他第一次照顾发情期中omega，甚至没有控制住在对方的生殖腔里成结射精，他们俩都还没有成年就已经标记了，他本能地惧怕未知的后果，但又欢喜且满足这样偷吃禁果的快乐。他不知道怎么做才能安抚自己年长的恋人，只好把人紧紧地搂着，亲吻他裸露的肌肤，温存了好一会儿两个人才脱力睡去。

两个人昨天在飘窗那做完了没拉上窗帘，七点多日头上来的时候喻文波正好生物钟到点，但是起床的时候已经将近十点了。前夜的放纵让他没有一瞬间醒过来，六点多的时候王柳羿发情热，喻文波几乎是被热醒的，他恶补过的相关知识告诉他叫人醒或者去医院都没什么用，只好抱着人一边哄一边插，王柳羿也没有醒过来，迷迷糊糊地和喻文波做了一次，不过这次喻文波不敢贪恋射精的快感，克制着自己不要再折腾了，把人肏到了一次见好就收，只是王柳羿眼睛都睁不开了也不许喻文波拔出去，小队员收着力气插了十几分钟才把人哄睡着，这才又睡到了天亮。  
王柳羿醒来的时候都已经中午了，喻文波起来都吃了一顿饭还把房间都收拾了一遍，这会儿正在床上搂着人玩手机。小队员一睁眼就看到喻文波那长了点胡渣的下巴，用手指碰了碰就被人捉住亲了一下指尖。  
“蓝哥你还难受吗？”  
“不难受，我们早上是不是又……”  
“怕你不舒服只做了一会儿，现在想要吗？”  
什么嘛，哪里做得动！  
王柳羿连坐起来都费劲，偏偏喻文波不老实，他体力好，醒来了又吃了一顿饭，现在正好做点什么激烈运动消消食。  
“让我看看消肿没有。”  
小经理没有穿内裤，一下子被摸了个精光，喻文波抽出指尖在王柳羿眼前晃荡，骨节分明的手指上沾满了情欲的蜜液，想来是在发情期中王柳羿都已经分不清自己的身体状况了，湿得这样厉害也不和喻文波讲。  
但是这是在春天呀，所有发情的小猫都应该被好好照顾。  
开胃小菜是喻文波的手指，两根就可以把王柳羿玩得分不清东南西北了，白天醒来本就是欲望高涨的时候，喻文波熟练地找到前列腺的位置按了几下王柳羿就爽得腿根都开始打起哆嗦来。  
“够了够了，快停下……”  
“舒服么蓝哥？”  
“我要受不了了……喻文波快停下……”  
小经理睡前喝了不少水，加上昨天的晚饭主食是粥类，此刻小腹又酸又涨，喻文波还坏心地摸来摸去，王柳羿下腹发紧，想要起床偏偏挣脱不了喻文波的桎梏，“不要摸了，我想尿尿……啊，啊，喻文波！”  
原本喻文波还想收手，听着王柳羿这话下一秒就不容拒绝地插了进来，每一下都顶着前列腺狠狠地碾过去，王柳羿哇咧咧地叫骂，连脚趾都蜷到了一起来对抗这股饱胀的尿意，偏偏喻文波那根坏东西，又粗又长，把肠壁涨得满满当当的，王柳羿叫了两声就没了力气，整个人被小儿把尿似的抱了起来，喻文波一边插一边往内卫走，王柳羿已经有些忍不住了，但是剧烈的羞耻感还是让他无法释放。喻文波把人抱到了马桶前，慢慢地把王柳羿一条腿放下去，小经理根本站不住，喻文波勾着人一条腿勉强维持着平衡一边去撸他已经涨红的阴茎，“蓝哥该尿啦，憋着不难受吗？”  
“不……”  
王柳羿反手抱着喻文波的脖子，小腹抽搐几下漏了几滴尿液，喻文波被夹得爽到腰眼发麻，又去把人家的包皮撸下来抠摸了几下马眼，这会儿是再也憋不住了，身后的人抱着王柳羿猛烈地肏干着，小经理的前列腺被一阵狂碾，最后喻文波又搓了一下，几近崩溃的小omega剧烈喘息着尿了出来。  
小omega尿了好多，这十几秒喻文波被吸得头皮发胀，实在是太舒服了，最后王柳羿脚跟一软倒进了喻文波的怀里，小队员也没客气又插了十几下，最后把人的性器从根部开始仔细地撸了几下，用手指去揩顶端残留的尿液，太淫乱了，王柳羿干脆闭上了眼睛，任人把自己搂着洗了手开始刷牙，一边又问自己是想用浴缸还是淋浴。  
可放过浴缸也放过我吧。王柳羿小声求饶，最后刷了牙冲干净后喻文波拿浴巾给人裹了裹，“蓝哥别穿了吧，这样比较好肏。”  
“喻文波你正经点！”  
“……想要了的时候叫老公，吃饱了就叫我正经点，蓝哥你不能这样提上裤子就不认人啊。”  
圆鼓鼓的小肉屁股被灰色的布料掩盖，喻文波略感可惜地啧啧了几下上前摸了一把，挨了王柳羿一记拍才老老实实地去厨房开始热午饭。  
发情期过去大半，王柳羿总算有理智回笼的时候了，盘着腿坐在椅子上等喻文波把菜端过来。  
“一个垫子够不够？蓝哥你屁股疼吗扭来扭去的。”  
“你被捅屁股你不痛啊！你，你这么大！”  
王柳羿握着筷子的手都在抖，喻文波想忍一手没忍住，憋着笑了会儿最后一口汤呛到嗓子眼咳了半天。小经理翻了个白眼给喻文波拍拍后背顺气，又一瘸一拐地去厨房倒了杯水过来。  
“这都能呛到，笨死了。”  
也没哪个是比较成熟一点的，两个人吃晚饭一起收拾了下就倒到了沙发上玩switch，今天天气好，要是在之前他们大概会出去约个会看个电影什么的，但是摸不准发情期的情潮会不会反复就只好老实地呆在家里了。  
小经理的手长得很漂亮，白皙柔软，没有凸出的骨节，指甲也修剪得圆润可爱，昨夜甚至下手没个轻重把喻文波脖子都刮了几道痕。喻文波捧着王柳羿的指尖亲了几下，又想去吻对方修长的颈子，王柳羿用手挡了一下，“干嘛呀喻文波？”  
“蓝哥怎么突然好冷淡。”  
“从昨天做完后就开始了。”  
“是我哪里做得不好吗？”  
喻文波好委屈，夜里做完最后一次后王柳羿突然缩成一团，看起来好没有安全感的样子，他实在不知道该怎么安抚这股莫名的情绪，亲吻和拥抱都被躲开，几次后喻文波都有点搞不清头脑了。  
“我就是觉得……”  
王柳羿此刻才觉得沉浸在情欲中丧失理智与思想是多么快乐的一件事情，不用去面对未来的压力和后果，他没有后悔，但是多少有些后怕，有些不敢面对家长的恐惧。标记是藏不住的，他甚至没有和家里人报备过交了一个小男朋友，然后这次回家就要带着一身alpha的信息素了，爸爸妈妈会怎么处理这件事呢？他们这个年纪是不是真的不太合适做这种会影响一生的决定？但是他又无法把这样的迟疑告诉喻文波，显得他多胆小退缩似的。  
“蓝哥你不告诉我的话我怎么知道呢？”  
“没，没什么……是我自己有点不习惯。”  
“不习惯？”  
“被标记的感觉好奇怪，我有点不太舒服。”  
一局游戏game over，王柳羿也没了继续玩的心思了，把手柄收起来后就往房间走，没两步就被喻文波掐着后颈倒回了床上。喻文波压着人四目相对，王柳羿的手被压到了脑袋两边，小队员的手不容拒绝地缠过去十指相扣，“蓝哥你是不是不喜欢我了？”  
“不要不喜欢我好不好？”  
“我做的太过分了？”  
“对不起，我以为你是舒服的……”  
“别不喜欢我，求求你了。”  
眼睛漂亮的人，连眼泪都会滚烫些吗？  
王柳羿觉得滴落在脸颊上的液体有着灼人的温度，他当然不忍心喻文波因为他的原因伤心难过了，只好把这患得患失的情绪剖白，“我好像没有什么可以再给你的了。”  
当得到了一切后，好像再去索取什么，就显得格外贪婪些，他还想要霸占喻文波更多的东西，但是自己好像没有更多的东西可以付出来作为交换了。  
眼镜被摘下前王柳羿分明看到了喻文波瞳孔震荡的样子，对方像是突然知道了什么不可思议的事情。  
王柳羿怎么可以这么想呢？是在担心他对自己会没有吸引力吗？他在想些什么啊！  
喜怒交加的复杂情绪让人难以克制，喻文波低头去吻王柳羿的侧颈，抿起来有些刻薄的唇瓣咬开了王柳羿睡衣的前两颗扣子，咬着衣领往下拉了一点露出一小半痕迹斑驳的胸口，然后一寸寸吻到心脏的位置。眼泪滚烫，喻文波像是第一次把他往那条没装灯的昏暗小路上带时那样，心跳飞快，连呼吸都急促了起来，像是一只不知道该如何表达急躁到来回打转的幼兽。  
其实他才刚过了变声期，但是声音还不像成年男性那样有磁性，王柳羿也觉得自己好失败，怎么老惹喻文波哭呢？他看起来不应该是个会哭的男生呀，想说点什么安慰的话，下一秒就被对方狠狠地在嘴唇上咬了一口，这下咬的真用力，王柳羿甚至尝到了点血腥味。  
“蓝哥你怎么可以这么说呢！我，我是真的喜欢你，我要怎么做你才能相信？我是年纪小，考虑问题不周全，不太能表达，但是我喜欢你，真的好喜欢你，想以后都和你在一起。我不觉得你给的不够多，我甚至觉得是我要的太多了，但是我还想要更多一点，只想你喜欢我一个人，只看我一个人，和你一辈子做爱。你，你也这么喜欢我，只喜欢我一个，好不好？”  
“你不知道标记你的时候我有多开心。”  
“我不会后悔的，你也不要后悔。”  
“我真的好喜欢你。”  
“好爱你。”  
“我会保护好你的。”

“嗯。”

手上的钳制松了力气，王柳羿把鼻尖红红的小男友抱进怀里，他一直知道过于敏感只会伤害边上亲密的人，但是对于喻文波，他就无法控制地想要一再去确认自己的重要性。小alpha夺目耀眼，吸引他也燃烧他，两个人懵懂又冲动的标记缓过劲儿来了让人觉得后怕，但是重来一遍的话王柳羿觉得自己大概还是会期待喻文波的结。  
“我以后不说这样的话了，别哭了。”  
湿润的睫毛扫过胸膛，胸口的那一点被猝不及防地含住吮吸，小经理自觉地把衣扣都解了开，一边让喻文波吃自己的奶尖一边把身上的遮蔽物都脱掉，与喜欢的人做这种亲密事永远能获得快乐，他想和喻文波一起投入到浓烈的情欲中去忘记刚刚那冒出尖芽的害怕情绪。他的小队员好像这方面可以机敏地捕捉到他的心思，掀开被子遮住一室孟浪情形。  
他们喜欢敞亮地欢快，也着迷在狭小空间分享彼此的身体，动作青涩又粗糙，时不时的疼痛与爽快同样令人欲罢不能，但是这只是刚开始呀，喻文波小声又坚定地承诺会和他有更好的未来，不要怕，抱紧他。一颗真心与勇气已经装进礼盒，迫切地想要成为另一个人生命中最好的馈赠。


End file.
